Touhou Galaxy Remastered
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When the Star Festival is introduced in Gensokyo, Bowser manages to crash the party and decides to kidnap Reimu! Will Marisa save Reimu while putting up with the Koopa Troops shenanigans? If Mario and Luigi can do it, so can Marisa!
1. The Star Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

A strange event had come to the land of Gensokyo. Strange small colorful meteors rained down from the sky throughout the land. Everyone thought that this was the beginning of an incident. Nitori and her Kappa friends looked into these strange colorful objects, and found that they meant no harm. Their machines indicated that these colorful objects were called Star Bits, harmless little objects that were raining from the sky and would bounce on the ground repeatedly, scattering around the land until the ground was littered with Star Bits. Some hungry Youkai had the bright idea to bite into it to see what they tasted like. To their surprise, it tasted just like honey.

Word spread around the land about this revelation, as the humans in the Human Village gathered up the Star Bits and took a bite, before they all decided to put these peculiar Star Bits into their food. Star Bit sandwiches, Star Bits in pasta, Star Bits in cake, just to name a few.

At the Hakurei Shrine itself, Reimu Hakurei didn't seem too fond of these peculiar Star Bits… especially when they kept smacking her in the head during her nap on her roof. "Blagh! What is WITH these things?!" She demanded to know. "Can't a girl nap in peace?!"

"Oh, silly Reimu." A voice said as Reimu groaned at the sound of the voice.

"Ugh, what do you _WANT _Yukari?" She asked, turning her head to see Yukari popping out of a gap.

"These Star Bits taste like honey. They mean you no harm."

"Yeah, but they're ruining my nap!"

"Oh, so _these _harmless things is the one thing that ruins your day?" Yukari smiled cheekily.

"Oh… I… oh shut up!" Reimu growled as Yukari chuckled to herself. "Seriously though, where did these come from?"

Yukari hummed to herself. "It's a mystery."

"…What did you do."

Yukari chuckled, pulling out her fan and bringing it close to her face. "Oh come now. Do you really think I'm the one who could pull a stunt like this? If anything, it could've been Kanako." She said, only to smile when Reimu kept glaring at her. "Oh, don't give me that look."

"I doubt even Kanako would do this. You did something, didn't you?"

"You caught me." Yukari chuckled. "Let's just say that I came across this unknown land when I was bored and wouldn't you know it, these strange things were falling toward the ground. They were calling it a Star Festival."

"Oh? And what is this strange land?"

"Hmm hmm hmm. The Mushroom Kingdom."

Reimu raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling those poisonous mushrooms in the forest now?"

"Hmm, if that's what you want to believe, then that's what you want to believe." Yukari said as she opened up a gap. "Before I leave, I suggest that you use these Star Bits to your advantage. Who knows, you might make a party out of this, and perhaps you might get some money in that donation box of yours." She said and then walked in.

"Tch. A party with these annoying things? Yeah right…" Reimu folded her arms, but then about a few seconds later, she rubbed her chin in thought. "Hey Suika! Get the tables! I have an idea!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in outer space__…_

A lone space princess looked over at the planet before her. "The Mushroom Kingdom." She whispered to herself.

"Mama, do you want to go and see what it looks like?" A yellow star shaped creature flew over to her. "It has been a hundred years since you've visited."

"It has." She said. "I'm curious to see how much I've missed."

"Well, I suggest that you go out there and explore! It won't hurt to see the sights." A black star shaped creature said. "After all, this _is _your original home."

"Indeed." The woman nodded. "I will begin my preparations." She said and walked off, when suddenly a loud explosion shook the very Observatory. "What?!" She asked in surprise as the Star Creatures started flying around in a panic. "Polari! What's going on?!"

"I have no idea! I didn't think we'd be attacked!" The Black Star creature, Polari, exclaimed. "Agh, what is going on? The Engine Room is still stable, so it's not that… so what could possibly-" Another explosion shook the Observatory. "We're probably under attack!"

"But what could be attacking us?" The woman wondered.

"Mama, look!" A Pink Star creature called out as they turned to see airships approaching.

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The airships stopped at the Observatory, and before the princess could do anything to protect her home, a cannon launched directly at the Engine Room, cutting off the main power and powering down the Observatory. "What in the cosmos?!" The woman asked and then the main Airship slowly moved forward to the Observatory before stopping, and then a giant turtle dragon landed in front of the woman. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

The creature chuckled. "I am King Bowser, and I am here to take your Power Stars!" He demanded.

"Why do you need such a thing?" The woman asked.

"Why?" Bowser chuckled. "Because I desire to make the grandest of galaxies in the center of the universe! Now hand them over… whoever you are! Seriously, who are you?"

The woman clenched her fists. "My name is Princess Rosalina… and if you think you can take the Power Stars from me…" She then summoned her wand. "You got another thing coming." She said, aiming it at the Koopa King.

**End BGM**

Bowser chuckled. "Heh, you don't look so tough."

"Do not underestimate the Queen of the Cosmos." Rosalina threatened.

"Queen? Pfft, you said you were a princess. But no matter… I'll take care of you EASILY!" Bowser said before roaring while Rosalina readied herself.

**BGM: King Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Bowser ran toward the princess, pulling back his fist and punching her, but Rosalina put up a protective forcefield and she sent out a small shockwave that knocked the Koopa King back, as she then raised her wand up that lifted the Koopa King in the air and she threw him down as her wand glowed brightly and she aimed it at the Koopa King, where shooting stars were launched out of the wand as Bowser got back up and swatted the Shooting Stars away with his arms as he got into his shell and rolled toward the space princess.

Rosalina jumped to the side to dodge the attacks and then used her telekinetic force to stop Bowser in his tracks and then she threw him to the ground, tossing him on the ground repeatedly and then stopped when Bowser got out of his shell as he cracked his knuckles before breathing fire at her, but Rosalina crossed her arms together with her wand in front of her, parting the fire around her before she used the fire to send it back at the Koopa King.

"I have to say, you put up quite the fight!" Bowser admitted as he ran over and punched her, but she dodged the attack and grabbed his fist, to where she threw him on the other side, which he had a surprised look on his face, and then Rosalina put her foot on his chest, aiming her wand at his face.

"Leave. Now."

Bowser smirked. "Never." He said. "NOW!" He yelled as a magic beam hit her in the back.

"Gah!" She winced as she turned around to see a Koopa Wizard aiming his wand at her, distracting her where Bowser grabbed her leg and threw her behind him, but she quickly recovered. "Another one?"

"Nice work, Kamek!" Bowser smirked as he got back up.

Rosalina closed her eyes and raised her wand up in the air, where several stars shined brightly in space where Bowser and Kamek saw this. "More shooting stars?" Bowser asked.

"No, sire! It's worse!" Kamek exclaimed as they looked to see meteors raining down as Rosalina was directing them straight for them, a lot of them catching on fire where they slammed into Bowser and Kamek, making several explosions in the process.

"Good riddance." Rosalina said, but when the smoke cleared, they were gone. "Huh?!" She asked and then Bowser punched her from behind, since Kamek had teleported the two of them to safety. "Nngh!" Rosalina winced, feeling the stinging pain from Bowser's fist to her spine but she quickly used a healing spell to recover and then she quickly fired Shooting Stars from her wand, while Kamek fired lasers from his wand, both of them colliding into each other and causing small explosions before Rosalina deactivated the spell as the laser came toward her, but she quickly guided it over back to Kamek, smacking him in the chest.

"AGH!" Kamek yelled and then Rosalina turned around and put up a protective force field when Bowser punched her repeatedly, not showing any signs of stopping but she kept the barrier up for as long as she could, unaware of Kamek getting back up and shaking it off. "Two can play that game!" He excaimed and charged up a spell, aiming it at the force field and then firing right at it, hitting the barrier as Rosalina rolled her eyes at Kamek's failed attempt, but then she noticed that the barrier was cracking and then it shattered, as the spell went through the barrier and hit Rosalina.

"GAAAAAAH!" Rosalina screamed as Bowser then punched her in the face before grabbing her.

"This is payback!" He exclaimed, throwing her to the ground and then body slamming on top of her, then picking her up and throwing her to the Grass Dome. "And now you're finished!" He said as he ran over to the cosmic space princee, until a pink star creature got in his way.

"No! I will not let you hurt mama!" He called out.

"Out of my way, pipsqueak!" Bowser said, grabbing the creature and tossing him back before punching the creature hard enough to send him flying toward the planet below.

"N-No!" Rosalina exclaimed as she struggled to get up, but then Kamek appeared in front of her.

"Sweet dreams!" Kamek grinned, throwing a spell at Rosalina directly.

"Nngh!" Rosalina groaned, coughing a bit before she suddenly got drowsy.

"Mama!" A star creature called out, but it was distant to Rosalina before she fell unconscious.

**End BGM**

"Sleeping spells. You gotta love 'em." Kamek chuckled.

"She was too much trouble, but at least we knocked her out." Bowser said.

"Sire!" A Shy Guy came up to him. "We have the Power Stars, along with these big Power stars to boot! They call it the Grand Stars!"

"Grand Stars, eh? _Perfect.__" _Bowser smirked. "Send the Koopa Troop to various locations of the galaxy! Do NOT let any pesky plumber get to it, understood?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Bowser chuckled. "Alright, next stop… _Peach.__" _He smirked.

"Sire. There's something you should know." Kamek said as they got back on the airships. "One of our squad members located a mysterious portal near Toad Town. It leads to a different world!"

"Oh? Show me."

* * *

_A few hours later in Gensokyo__…_

Marisa Kirisame walked out of her home and stretched. "Mmm! I think I'll go bother Reimu tonight." She said, as she looked up and saw Star Bits raining down from the sky as she held out her hand as one of them gently landed in her hand. It was a blue variety as she examined it before popping it in her mouth. "Oh! Oooooh… those Youkai are right. It _does _taste like honey!" She smiled.

"Marisa." A voice caught her attention as she turned her head to see Alice Margatroid approaching her as well as a few puppets.

"Oh, Alice. Finally stopped being a hermit, eh?" Marisa teased while Alice rolled her eyes.

"There's something that dropped to my door and I'm imagining it landed on your door step too." She said, handing it to Marisa.

"Come join Reimu Hakurei's Star Festival feast. There will be games, parties, you name it! Come join the festivities." Marisa read before sweatdropping. "I swear, that girl is probably using this to her advantage and wanting some cash in her donation box."

"Is it that obvious?" Alice chuckled.

"Ha! That dork's my best friend, I can easily tell what's going on." Marisa grinned as she hopped on her broom. "Alright, see ya at the party!" She said and then flew off.

"Bold of you to assume that I'm going there." Alice said and then felt a tug on her sleeve as she looked down and seeing puppy dog eyes coming from Shanghai. "…Oh, alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said as she flew up and flew after Marisa.

Marisa came to a stop when she got to the Hakurei Shrine. "Oh Reeeeimuuuuuu~!"

Reimu turned around. "Hey Marisa!" She waved as Marisa hopped off as the two girls hugged.

"So, using this to your advantage, huh?" Marisa asked with a cheeky grin while Reimu blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Duh." Marisa said as both girls laughed.

"Thought it'd be nice, y'know?" Reimu chuckled. "And hey, not like anything bad is gonna happen, right?"

"You know it! Let's get this party started!" Marisa grinned while everyone else came to the Hakurei Shrine, having an enjoyable time to themselves… aaaand cue the cannonballs.

**BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy) **

"Ack! What the hell?!" Marisa asked before glaring at Reimu. "You _had _to say something!"

"I didn't think I'd jinx it!" Reimu exclaimed as more cannonballs rained down from the sky and exploded, sending everyone in a panic and knocking everyone out, but the strangest thing one, when they hit the ground or Youkai, they suddenly were frozen in ice crystals. In fact, all of Gensokyo was being bombarded with this, and then a strange UFO came flying in and stopped above the the Hakurei Shrine. "So is this Nue's doing?"

"I honestly don't think it's her." Marisa said. "Seems a bit too big, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was her." She said as the UFO started charging up its lasers. "Still, I have to wonder why everyone is turning to ice. Unless this is Cirno's idea… which I doubt she'd pull off." She said, quickly pulling out her Mini-Hakkero and unleashing a Master Spark on a trapped Youkai, but the laser didn't make a dent on the ice. "HUH?! How in the world-"

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed as Marisa turned to the Miko and then looked up to see the UFO started firing lasers, circling around the Hakurei Shrine and nearly knocking the two off of their feet while hooks slammed into the ground and then made the Hakurei Shrine rise from the ground, while down below, it nearly knocked Alice off the ground.

"Agh! What in the world?!" Alice asked.

"What's going on?!" Reimu asked.

"I'm not sure!" Marisa said and then they rose to the sky. "Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?!" She asked and then an airship approached and then Bowser landed in front of them.

"Hello, ladies!" He smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am King Bowser, the King of Awesome!"

"More like the KIng of Dead Meat!" Marisa said, running toward the Koopa King and pulled out a Spell Card. "Magic Sign: Milky Way!" She yelled, but Bowser deflected the Danmaku and breathed a fireball at Marisa, but she quickly avoided the attack. "What kind of Youkai are you?"

"Youkai? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Grrr…" Marisa growled as she hopped on her broom and flew toward him. "Blazing Star!" She yelled, but Bowser pulled back his fist and punched Marisa off of her broom. "GAH!" She yelled, as she was sent to the edge of the platform that they were on.

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed and then glared at Bowser. "Why you!" She exclaimed, unleashing Yin Yang orbs at him, but Bowser deflected them with his arms before he grabbed her by the arm. "Hey… HEY! Let go of me!" She yelled, attempting to do a flip kick on him, but he grabbed her leg and pinned her to the ground. "Nngh!"

"Normally, I only kidnap a certain princess, but you definitely seem like someone I could kidnap. You're coming with me!"

"Kidnap?!" Reimu yelled.

"Hey, bastard! No one kidnaps her on MY watch!" Marisa yelled, but suddenly, a blast of magic hit her in the back, causing her to stiffen. "Agh! Why… can't… I… move?!" She asked and then Kamek showed up.

"Heh, that's a good look for you."

"Cheap shots… huh? Look, buddy… I don't know who you are, but-"

"The name's Kamek… and this is the last face you'll ever see!" Kamek exclaimed and charged up a spell. "So long, enjoy your flight!" He exclaimed, firing magic at Marisa as she tried to free herself from the spell that Kamek inflicted on her, but all she could do was watch as the magic came toward her with her eyes widening in horror… and then it struck her, launching her off of the platform.

"AAAAAAGH!"

"MARISA!" Reimu yelled.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Bowser said. "Kamek, if you please!"

"With pleasure!" Kamek exclaimed, firing a spell in the air that caused a huge flash, before disappearing.

**End BGM**

Down below, Alice saw Marisa being launched away. "Marisa!" Alice exclaimed as she flew after her, unaware of Yukari who had witnessed the entire thing.

"Where did they come from? I certainly didn't invite them." Yukari quietly said. "Hmm, I need to get to the bottom of this." She said before disappearing into a gap.

* * *

**Didn't expect THIS now, did ya? Now now, i'm not running out of ideas or anything, I've just been thinking about remastering Touhou Galaxy but didn't get around to it. Then about a few days ago, one of my friends said "Ya know, I wouldn't mind seeing a remake of Touhou Galaxy. You've come so far after all these years, so why not remaster it?"**

**Ta-daaaaah! **


	2. The Gateway to Exploration!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Rosalina… Rosalina, wake up!"

"Mmph…" Rosalina groaned as she woke up. "…Why is everything so dark?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Polari asked.

Rosalina rubbed her forehead, and then gasped, remembering her fight with Bowser and Kamek. "Now I remember…" She said as she got up. "They took the Power Stars, didn't they?"

"Yes, they have, not to mention they got the Grand Stars too." Polari added. "Because of that, the beacon is completely dark, so of course, the Observatory has no power."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"We tried… but the problem was, their army was too strong for us, not to mention we have no experience in battle." Polari admitted.

"Can't fault you there." Rosalina nodded as she walked to the beacon. "So, what's the damage?"

"Well, aside from those meteors that you sent to the Observatory, it seems to be alright, except for the Engine Room."

"And what of the Lumas?"

"I'm the only Luma here." Polari replied. "They're nowhere to be found, though a few of them are nearby somewhere."

"That's unfortunate." Rosalina muttered as she closed her eyes, trying to repair the damages herself but nearly grunted in pain.

"Save your strength. Those two did a number on you."

"I'm aware…" Rosalina winced as she used a healing spell on herself.

"Oh, by the way. While I was trying to wake you up, I sensed in my own power that three individuals have entered the Gateway Galaxy near us."

Rosalina turned to him. "Who are these three individuals?"

* * *

_At the Gateway Galaxy…_

A Pink Luma poked the nose of a man dressed in red. "Hello? Helloooooo?" He asked and kept poking him.

"Mmm…" He groaned as he sat up and shook his head. "Where am I?"

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" The Pink Luma said. "However, I couldn't wake up the man in green." He said.

"Huh?" The man looked over to the man in green, his face covered in flowers, to which the man responded by shaking him. "Come on, bro, wake up!"

"Mmm, five more minutes, mom…"

The man rolled his eyes as he got up. "Oh, guess I'm going to eat this pasta for breakfast all by myself."

"ACK! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" He yelled as he got up. "…Oh. I hate it when you do that, Mario…"

**BGM: Gateway Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The man, named Mario, chuckled. "Glad to see you're okay, Luigi!" He grinned.

"So, where are we?" Luigi wondered as he looked around. "This is not the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hmm…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought and then pounded his fist into his palm. "Oh! Remember what happened when we were going to Peach's castle?"

Luigi rubbed his head and then remembered what happened. "Oh yeah, now I remember! …Wait, are we dead? Are we in heaven?"

"Of course not." Mario said.

"Then explain why we're in outer space, of all places! Not to mention how in the world are we breathing!"

"I wish I knew."

"Oh, don't worry, this galaxy has lots of Oxygen." The Luma said as they turned to look at him. "Now, follow me, there's something you need to see." He said before changing into a bunny and hopped off.

"Did he turn into a bunny? I think I'm starting to lose it." Luigi said.

"So, the weird things in the Mushroom Kingdom don't faze you, but THIS does?" Mario teased.

"Oh ha ha!" Luigi rolled his eyes as they followed the bunny where they saw two other bunnies in one spot, where they were looking at someone unconscious, and when they approached, it was none other than Marisa. "Who's she?"

"I dunno, but let's wake her up." Mario said as they approached the unconscious witch and gently shook her.

"Mmm… huh?" Marisa opened her eyes and then looked to see Mario and Luigi staring right at her. "AAAAH!" She yelled as she shot up and on instinct, she took out her Mini-Hakkero. "Who the hell are you two?!" She asked as Luigi raised his hands up in the air with a scared look on his face, Mario had the same reaction as Luigi, but didn't look completely terrified.

"Easy, easy! We come in peace." Mario said. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, well, next time, don't give a woman a heart attack!" Marisa exclaimed, lowering her mini-hakkero while Luigi sighed with relief.

"Anyway, I'm Mario."

"And I'm-a Luigi!"

"And we're the Mario Bros!" They said together, doing an epic pose to boot.

"…Who?" Marisa asked as both of them nearly anime fell from this.

"You never heard of us?!" Luigi asked.

"No, not really. Never really heard of the Mario Bros in Gensokyo."

"What's a Gensokyo?" Mario wondered.

"EH?! You guys… wait, are we in Gensokyo right now?" Marisa wondered.

"No, we're not in the Mushroom Kingdom either." Mario replied.

"Mushroom… Kingdom?" Marisa tilted her head. "Okay, I'm confused."

"So are we, miss…" Luigi tried for a name.

"Oh! My bad, I'm Marisa Kirisame. The famous magician and the badass witch of Gensokyo!"

"Ahem!" One of the rabbits caught their attention. "Now that you're all awake, let's play a game! Catch us if you can!" He said and took off.

_They must be related to Tewi and Reisen._ Marisa thought. "Do we seriously have to catch these things?"

"Let's humor them for a bit." Mario suggested as the two of them nodded and then they split up.

_Hehehe, they'll never find me in here!_ A rabbit thought as Mario walked up to a patch of grass, seeing bunny ears as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, where ever will I find that bunny? He could be hiding anywhere!" Mario said in a mocking voice as the bunny giggled… and then Mario pulled him up.

"Wah! Watch the ears, pal!"

"Gotcha."

The bunny sighed, turning back into a Luma. "I knew I should've hid in the crater."

* * *

_With Luigi…_

"Hmm, this looks interesting." Luigi said, looking through the crater. "Helloooooo!" He leaned down… and fell in. "WAH!" He yelled as he went to the other side and faceplanted. "OOOF!" He groaned as he got up. "Well, that was embarrassing." He muttered as he got back up and then noticed another crater as he walked over and looked inside. "Hello?" He called out, and then a bunny hopped out of the crater and then kicked him in. "AAAAH!"

"Hehehehe, sucker!" The Bunny called out and hopped off while Luigi got out of the crater.

"Why I oughta…" Luigi growled and chased after the bunny.

* * *

_With Marisa…_

"What in the world is this?" Marisa wondered, looking at the Warp Pipe as she curiously looked in. "What's in here?" She wondered as she got in, and then went through the Warp Pipe. "WHOOOOA!" She yelled and then popped out of the other side of the planet with a bunny popping out of the Warp Pipe. "That was weird… hey!" Marisa chased after the bunny.

The two bunnies then met up. "Oh, hello!"

"Hello." He said as they looked to see Luigi and Marisa coming right for them. "Bail?"

"Bail." He nodded as the two of them jumped away at the last second when the two dove for them, and smacked each other in the head.

"OOOOW!" Both of them yelled, rubbing their foreheads while the bunnies laughed.

"Works every time!" One of them grinned, and then both of them were picked up by Mario.

"Ahem." Mario said with a smirk.

"Aww…" Both of them pouted before turning back into Lumas.

"You guys okay?" Mario asked.

"I've been through worse… you okay?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." Marisa groaned.

"Guess you three can really help out mama." A Luma said and before they could ask who their mama was, a stairway appeared in front of them, as the trio curiously walked up the stairs and saw Rosalina in front of them, the three of them looking at the beautiful woman in awe, all of them unaware that she looked a tad transparent, since Rosalina was projecting herself from the Observatory.

_"I have been watching you three from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky… My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. To save your friends, you'll need the power to travel through space."_

In an instant, she called upon three Pink Lumas. _"These Lumas can give you this power. I entrust you with their care."_

The Lumas flew above the trio and flew into them, absorbing their power in the process. "Whoa… I feel different!" Marisa grinned.

"This feels amazing." Mario whispered.

"Whoa…" Luigi whispered as well.

_"Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you. With the Lumas, I hope you can rescue the Grand Stars. May the stars shine down on you…"_ Rosalina said before disappearing.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Rosalina…_

"Nngh…" Rosalina fell to her knees, panting.

"Easy now!" Polari warned. "You've used up a lot of your power just by doing that! You still haven't fully recovered after that beating you took. You may be the queen of the cosmos and may be the protector of it, but your health comes first, immortality or not!"

"I-I know…"

Polari sighed. "Always the headstrong one." He said. "Why don't you go take a rest in the bedroom and I'll meet them when they come to the Observatory."

"No…" Rosalina forced herself up. "I'll take a rest when I meet them in person."

"Oh, alright, if you insist."

* * *

_Back with the trio…_

"Alright, you three." A yellow Luma called out to them. "You're going to have to break these crystals if you want to move on. One at a time!" He said. "Alright, Mario, you're up first."

"Got it." Mario nodded as he walked to the first crystal, and on instinct, he did a powerful spin attack that broke the first crystal.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed as he walked over after he was called up next, and then did the same thing as Mario, to which it broke on impact. "Wahoo!"

"All I gotta do is spin? Piece of cake." Marisa said, cracking her knuckles as she walked over to it and did a spin attack… although unlike the plumbers, she did not break the ice at all. "YAAAAGH!" Marisa yelled while the Bros and the Luma winced. "Ow ow ow ow!" Marisa winced, shaking the pain out of her hand. "Maybe if I did a kick!" She said, attempting to kick the crystal, but that didn't get her anywhere at all. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not Meiling." She grumbled.

"Hmm, wonder if it's something more magical with you?" The Luma wondered while Marisa pulled out her wand and used a healing spell on her hand.

"Magic based, eh?" Marisa smirked, putting her wand away as she summoned her broom and flew up in the air and then pulled out her Mini-Hakkero. "Let's do this… MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful rainbow-like laser at the crystal, though it didn't really affect the crystal… until Marisa started to glow from the power of her own Luma as it started attracting Star Bits and once they went into the Mini-Hakkero, it upped the power of the Master Spark and completely obliterated the crystal.

"SWEET MOTHER OF…" The Yellow Luma yelled in surprise while the Mario Bros jawdropped.

"Fire the rainbow! Taste the rainbow!" Another Luma called out.

"Dude, you watch too many of their commercials."

"Not my fault Star Bits are so good!"

Marisa landed on the ground. "Well, what do you know! My power attracts Star Bits and makes my attacks more powerful… and that was just the Master Spark. Imagine what it'd do to my other spell cards." She said and then imagined Sungrazer. "Oooooh, baby!" She grinned.

"Well, I, uh… ooookay then, carry on then!" The Yellow Luma said. _Note to self, do not make this woman angry._ He thought while the Bros snapped out of it.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as the others nodded and then they took off, with Mario launching off of the Launch Star first. "WAHOOOO!"

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed as he went next.

"YAHOOOO! THIS IS AWESOOOOOOME!" Marisa yelled.

**BGM: Enter the Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario landed feet first, while Luigi had a rough landing to the point where he got his head stuck on the ground, while Marisa landed feet first. "Whew, what a rush!" Marisa said and then saw Luigi as she pulled him out.

"Thanks." He said as he shook it off.

"Hello!" A Luma greeted them. "Well, I have some bad news. I HAD a Launch Star ready for you, but a meteor had to go and smash it. If you would go and find the five star chips surrounding the planet, that'd be great. Oh, and watch out for the Black Hole!"

"Black hole?" Luigi asked, paling up in the process but Mario and Marisa went off to collect the Star Chips, while Luigi mustered up the courage and then took off to find the Star Chips, while Marisa noticed a few Mini Goombas walking around.

_The hell are those things?_ Marisa thought as she grabbed a Star Chip while the Bros did the same, grabbing them rather fast as the Launch Star appeared before them as they then went into it and launched to the other planet, noticing a Luma trapped in a cell.

"Hey! Get me out of here! One of those creatures might have the key!"

"Got it!" Mario nodded.

"So, what are those things anyway?" Marisa asked.

"They're called Goombas. They're not really threatening." Luigi said as they noticed a few of them charging after them, but Mario and Luigi quickly disposed of them by either punching or kicking them away as Marisa fired a few Danmaku bullets at one, knocking it unconscious as she ran over to it and kicked it in the air, where she noticed it dropped a Key, to which she picked it up.

"Found it!" Marisa grinned as she ran over and freed the Luma up.

"Thank you! I'll turn into a Sling Star so you can go to the other planet over there. Now watch as I… TRANSFOOOOORM!" He yelled, quickly transforming into a Sling Star.

"That… that was a bit underwhelming." Marisa admitted.

"Hey, at least he's helping us." Luigi said as they were launched to the other planet nearby as they saw another trapped Luma and a huge Goomba walking around.

"Think it's the big guy?" Marisa asked.

"Oh yeah!" Mario nodded as they ran toward it, but then Marisa noticed a spiked pillar poking out.

"Hmm, curious." She said as she fired a small laser at it, to which it let out a huge shockwave that knocked the surrounding enemies to the ground, including the big Goomba where the Bros kicked it in the air, knocking a key out of its possession.

"Gotcha!" Luigi grinned as they went to the trapped Luma to free it.

"Quickly, in here!" The Luma said and dove into a Warp Pipe as the trio hopped on one by one, where they were suddenly inside the planet, where they noticed a Grand Star inside of a strange machine. "Look at that! That's the Grand Star… and I'm not sure what they're using that machine for, but I imagine it can't be any good! See those Flip Switches? If you step on them, that should be enough to turn it off."

"…That simple? You can't be serious." Marisa said.

"I wish I wasn't."

"Oh, alright, let's go." Marisa said as they went to step on the Flip Switches, being mindful of the platforms with electrical currents on both sides of them, but with little effort, they stepped on the Flipswitches, and the machine turned off and freed the Grand Star.

**End BGM**

"That was kinda lame, I was expecting some bigger forces other than… Goombas." Marisa said.

"Eh, I'm sure it won't be as simple later on." Mario shrugged as they walked to the Grand Star, where the three of them touched it, and then the Grand Star flew off to the Observatory, carrying all three of them.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Aaand in you go!" A Koopatrol said, throwing Reimu into a cell.

"Nnngh!" Reimu growled as they locked her up as she got back up and held on to the bars. "What do you want with me, anyway?! Why am I so important that I oughta be kidnapped by a stupid turtle?!"

"Hmm hmm hmm." Kamek approached her. "When we discovered your world, I had sensed great power coming from you. Power that was immeasurable. Because of that, you posed a serious threat when we were invading. So, while you and that witch friend of yours were gawking at that UFO, I secretly used a spell on you that made you weak without you realizing it. That is why you were not able to overpower His Nastiness."

"You son of a…" Reimu growled, pulling out a Spell Card.

"Oh, going to use a magic spell on me? Go ahead."

"I'll wipe that smirk off of your face! FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled, but no danmaku came out. "Huh?"

"How dumb do you think I am?" Kamek chuckled. "While my spell was only temporary, I foresaw that you would try and do something, which is why I cast a spell on this very room, making it impossible for you to use your magic." He said and then turned around. "Enjoy your solitary confinement!"

"But why? Why did he need ME exactly?"

Kamek turned to her with a smirk. "Remember when I said that you held great power?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Kamek chuckled. "You'll find out in due time." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Reimu growled. "Marisa… wherever you are, I hope you'll bust me out of this hellhole."

* * *

**It just makes me so giddy that i'm rewriting Touhou Galaxy! Also makes me giddy that this was a pleasant surprise no one saw coming! Oh, it just tickles me with excitement!**


	3. Dino Piranha Unleashed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Hey, what's that over there?" Marisa wondered as the Grand Star was guiding them to the Comet Observatory.

"It looks like some kind of space station." Luigi guessed as they landed on the Observatory, where the Grand Star floated above them before flying over to the core, lighting up one section of the Observatory, which held the platform where Rosalina usually resides, the garage, the Terrace and the Fountain, but only the Terrace opened up.

"That takes care of that." Mario said as the duo nodded, then they walked over to the dimly lit core.

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Well, it didn't exactly light up the whole Observatory, in fact, it's more of a Class 6 Star then anything." Polari mused. "But, on the bright side, at least the Lumas will survive."

"Indeed." Rosalina nodded and then turned to the others. "Thank you for helping us restore some of the power to the Observatory. It may not be much, but it's doable."

"Nothing to it!" Marisa grinned. "So, what caused the Observatory to go dark?"

"Might if I add something too?" Luigi asked. "What's with all the burn marks? It seems there was a scuffle here."

"I was about to say something about that, admittedly." Mario said.

"I… crossed paths with Bowser." Rosalina replied.

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"I take it you know him." Polari said. "Then again, I probably shouldn't be surprised."

"We had stopped to take a look at Earth while we were passing by." Rosalina said. "I was actually debating to going down there for a quick visit, but then Bowser attacked. I held him off for as long as I could, but his little side kick distracted me. If it wasn't for him, I would've kicked him off the Observatory."

"You should've seen her. She was kicking some butt!" Polari said. "Rosalina is considered the Queen of the Cosmos by many throughout the universe, though she always prefers going by princess."

"Queen doesn't exactly suit me, in my opinion." Rosalina replied.

"Eh, suit yourself!" Polari shrugged.

"Oh, we didn't exactly know you were royalty!" Luigi exclaimed. "Forgive us, your highness!"

"There's no need for that. Just call me Rosalina." She requested.

"Eh, that's too long." Marisa said. "How about something shorter like… Rose? No… Rosie!"

"Rosie?" Rosalina tilted her head.

"Hey, that rolls off the tongue rather well!" Polari admitted.

"Yeah. It's perfect!" Marisa grinned while the Bros looked at each other with a shrug.

Rosalina sweatdropped. "Um, okay then. Anyway, I have a request." She said. "I was wondering if you would help us regain the Power Stars that were scattered about the universe. The Grand Stars are mainly the top priority considering that's what powers the Observatory."

"Power Stars also power up the Observatory too, but the Grand Stars give it a HUGE boost." Polari pointed out. "In any case, that's what the main objective is."

"Okay, so we get the Grand Stars while also pounding Bowser into the ground. I like the sound of that." Marisa chuckled and turned to the Bros. "So, what's Bowser to you guys?"

"Basically he's Mario's arch-nemesis." Luigi said. "He doesn't really give _me _the time of day, as no one ever does in the Mushroom Kingdom, but we do fight every once in a while. The main reason why these two fight is because Bowser kidnaps the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom constantly."

"Why? Because he's in love with her?" Marisa teased.

"Pretty much."

"WHAT?! I was joking! Who would want to be in love with _THAT _creep?"

"Her name is Princess Peach." Mario said.

"So Bowser's in love with a fruit?"

"Nah, Peach is human just like us. He wants to impress her and win her affection, but Peach likes Mario instead, so of course, that makes him jealous, he kidnaps her, these two square off all the time, Peach is saved, it's your average life in the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi explained. "It's not just any random day either, it's always Tuesday for some bizarre reason."

"A Koopa King and a human princess. Huh, wonder what the baby would look like." Polari said and then thought of a humanoid-Koopa hybrid. "Blegh! Anyone got any space bleach?"

Rosalina shuddered. "I don't even want to know…"

"So what happened with you?" Mario asked to Marisa.

"Well, he invaded Gensokyo for some strange reason and kidnapped Reimu oddly enough. I tried to stop him, but that wizard dude sent me blasting away to that planet."

"Alright, I guess that settles that then." Luigi said. "We all have a common enemy to beat!"

"Oh yeah!" Marisa nodded. "Soooo, where do we start?"

"See that dome over there?" Rosalina pointed to the Terrace. "That is where you'll find Galaxies. We observe them in these domes and can actually go there if we want to. The more Power Stars you have, the farther you get to go. I'm assuming there's a galaxy you can go to that is nearby."

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off.

"Hey, wait for me! I need to explain something to you!" Polari said as he took off after them while Rosalina sighed.

"I need to rest…" She said as she walked over to one of the couches near the library and sat down.

"Why isn't mama going to the bedroom?" A Luma wondered.

"Duh, the bedroom is locked. There's no way she can open it up on her own." Another Luma said.

"Oooh, right."

**End BGM**

"Alright, let's see here…" Polari looked through the telescope. "It looks like the only galaxy available is Good Egg Galaxy. I have to warn ya though, the evil ratings I'm picking up on this galaxy is off the charts! So, be careful."

"You got it!" Marisa said as they launched straight for Good Egg Galaxy.

"Good luck, you three." Polari saluted.

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

"Hey, I think I see it!" Marisa said, pointing over to the galaxy in front of them.

"This is gonna be fun!" Mario grinned as the trio landed on the planet.

**BGM: Egg Planet (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Nice place!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Marisa said as they wandered around the planet, where they noticed a few Octoombas going about their day, collecting Star Bits as they went around, while some Slurples hopped over to an unsuspecting Luigi who was getting some Star Bits off of a tree, and then they latched on to him.

"Ack! Get it off! GET THEM OFF!" Luigi yelled, while Mario pulled them off of him and kicked them away.

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Luigi said with a nod as they walked up a slope, which, thanks to the planet's gravity, had them stick to the ground while Marisa kicked a Goomba away.

"I wonder if there's a faster way to collect Star Bits without having to manually get them?" Marisa wondered. "Eh, I'm sure we'll think of something." She said as they came across a Luma.

"I'll help you get to the next planet!" He said and then transformed into a Sling Star which launched them up to a Launch Star which launched them straight to another planet, consisting of rolling boulders and mud.

"The mud will slow you down if you hop into it!" A Luma warned. "There are also five star chips for you to grab, but mind the boulders!"

"The boulders?" Marisa asked, looking at them rolling around. "Pfft, I got this." She said, summoning a Deep Ecological Bomb in her hands. "Alright, let's see how much damaged this bad boy will do powered up!" She said with a smirk, pulling her arm back as her Luma made her glow along with the bomb. "HIYAH!" She yelled, throwing it at the middle, and causing a huge explosion that made a shockwave that went through the entire planet and destroyed all the boulders in the process, but it also knocked the trio down too.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed as he got back up.

"Holy cow! I wasn't expecting that kind of thing!" Luigi exclaimed as Marisa got back up.

"Love it!" Marisa grinned as she went about to collect the piles of Star Bits while also collecting the Star Chips with the Bros, where a Launch Star appeared where they went over and launched themselves to a smaller planet where they saw a Piranha Plant snoozing. "Aww, look at the little guy sleeping!"

"Those things are vicious." Mario said and then explained to Marisa what they do.

"Are you serious?" Marisa asked as both of them nodded. "Well, it could be worse." She said. "I mean, they could probably sprout legs, go inside a pot and kick some serious ass while _in _the pot." She said as the Mario Bros whistled.

"Remind me why a Piranha Plant got into the roster again?" Luigi whispered.

"I blame Crazy Hand." Mario said as they went to take out the little guy, where a vine sprouted up as they took the vine and launched to the planet above them where they saw two ways they can go to, where Luigi decided to go to the Warp Pipe while Mario and Marisa took the other path, where Marisa flew above the boulders while giving Mario a ride as they safely landed near the Spiny Piranha Plant.

"Enjoyed the ride?" Marisa asked.

"That was a unique experience." Mario chuckled as they saw the Spiny Piranha Plant calling up a few of its smaller friends where Marisa went to throw danmaku at the little ones and kicked them away while Mario did a spin attack on a Stretch Plant to knock the Spiny Piranha Plant senseless as it tried to slam into Marisa, but it was quickly destroyed.

"Thanks, dude!" Marisa smiled as they then grabbed the vine that grew and went to the other planet where Luigi landed near them.

"So, what did I miss?" Luigi asked.

"Destroying plants, how about you?" Marisa asked.

"Oh you know, stepping on switches while surrounded by black holes, the usual." Luigi replied.

"Ah, neat… wait, what?"

"My thoughts exactly." Luigi said as they went to the top of the planet and climbed a few rocks while taking care of a few Octoombas, where Luigi broke the crystal containing the Launch Star and the three of them launched off, where the Launch Star took them to a planet with a large egg on it, that they just landed on.

**End BGM**

"I think we broke something." Luigi said as they hopped off as they saw the egg starting to move around, as it had seemed to sprout a tail while it was at it. "What in the world…?"

"Hmm, do you think we should hit the tail?" Mario wondered.

"I don't see why not." Marisa shrugged as Mario nodded and walked over to it, where he did a spin attack on the tail, where it launched up in the air… and it came back to the egg, slamming into it and cracking it, revealing the monster that was inside it. Dino Piranha.

"Uh, Petey, is that you?" Luigi asked, to which it roared loudly in response. "I'll take that as a no!"

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

The Dino Piranha charged right for them, where the trio quickly avoided the charge. "Well, now it's pissed!" Marisa exclaimed.

"We gotta attack the tail!" Mario exclaimed. "We gotta distract it first!"

"OH NO! I am not being the bait!" Luigi complained, diving away when Dino Piranha charged at him.

"I got this." Marisa said. "HEY BUDDY! OVER HERE!" She yelled, catching Dino Piranha's attention as he ran straight for her while Mario ran toward Dino Piranha, doing his signature triple jump before diving for the tail and then doing a spin attack to have the tail go up, distracting Dino Piranha as he turned around, only to get smacked into the head, knocking some petals off of him.

"Yeah!" Luigi grinned.

"Take that!" Marisa grinned, but then Dino Piranha turned red and screamed loudly. "Uh oh…"

Dino Piranha charged for Marisa and Luigi, but they dodged the attack as Luigi had an idea. "Mario! Trade me places!"

"Got it!" Mario said as he jumped toward Luigi and the two of them high fived where Luigi then made his away around the pissed off dino plant as it tried to charge for Mario and Marisa, but they dodged the attacks while Luigi did a spin attack to do the same thing, but no petals fell this time as Dino Piranha turned to Luigi, making him pale a bit while sweatdropping as he dove for cover.

"Well, that didn't work!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I got it!" Marisa said, summoning another Deep Ecological Bomb and holding it, aiming at the angry Dino Piranha that was chasing after Mario. "HEY!" She yelled, catching his attention and ran straight for Marisa, where she smirked and threw the Deep Ecological Bomb right into his mouth. "Bullseye!" She smirked, before realizing he was still coming right for him. "Uh oh!" She exclaimed and dove out of the way as Dino Piranha turned around and roared… and then the bomb blew up, along with the upper half of the angry plant, leaving its lower body to fall to the ground and blood spilled everywhere.

**End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to take care of a plant…" Mario said, sweatdropping as they saw Dino Piranha's upper half, or what's left of it, floating in space where no gravity would take it.

"Heh, and to think I was just going to give it indigestion." Marisa said with a sheepish shrug.

"Blegh, okay, why am _I _the only one covered in blood?" Luigi groaned, having blue-ish blood all over him.

"I dunno… but hey, look at that!" Marisa said, pointing to the center of the planet where a Power Star appeared.

"Alright, let's take it!" Mario said.

"Hope Rosalina has a washing machine and a shower." Luigi said hopefully as they grabbed the Power Star and took off back to the Observatory.

Moments later, however, a heavenly light appeared on the planet and a small girl walked out of it. "Oh Dino Piranha~! I'm baaaaack~! And this time, I've brought you some breakfaaaast~!" She said in a motherly voice, completely unaware of what happened as she was looking down at the tray. "Hope you like scrambled eggs and french toa- AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, dropping her tray as she saw Dino Piranha's remains. "Wh-wh-WHAT HAPPENED?!" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes as she looked over the remains with her hands over her eyes. "Who… who did this?!" She quietly wondered as she put her hands down. "No… I wanted to watch my precious child hatch and grow up to be an adult!" She said, quietly sobbing… before she clenched her fists and her eyes burned with rage. "Oh… WHEN I FIND WHOEVER DID THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

* * *

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

A small girl walked around and hummed to herself when she noticed a strange object in the distance. Curiously, she wandered over to the stage object, and spotted a lone pink little star next to it, who looked incredibly sad. "Oh, are you okay?" The small girl asked.

"Yes…"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Luma… and I'm waiting for my mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" The Luma said. "I've been waiting for her day and night!"

"On a comet? Hmm, curious…" The little girl mused before smiling at the Luma. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you!"

"Thank you!" The Luma cried with joy as the little girl held up her pinky and gently shook the Luma's small hand.

"Hmm… I have an idea!" The little girl said as she took off to her home with the little Luma following her and then they went inside. "Daddy!"

"Hmm? What is it, sweetheart?"

"May I borrow your telescope? This little Luma is waiting for his mother who is riding a comet."

The father chuckled. "Sure, sweetheart." He said.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" She smiled as they went into his room.

The father chuckled. "Such an imagination, that little one." He then turned to his wife. "She gets it from you, ya know."

"Oh, nonsense! She gets it from you." She said in defense as the little girl walked out with the telescope and planted it on the ground near the space ship.

"Alright, let's look for that comet!" The little girl said and the Luma nodded, with the girl looking through the night sky with the telescope, looking for hours on end, then the hours turned into days, then weeks, then months… and then finally, a few years go by and nothing really happened since then. "Aaaagh, at this rate, I'll be an old lady by the time we find that comet!"

"She should be out there somewhere." The Luma said hopefully, and then the girl had an idea.

"Wait a second! How about we go look for her instead?" She suggested. "That way, we may run into her!"

"That's a good idea! But, what do we do for transportation?" He wondered as they looked at the space ship near them.

"My dad knows a guy." The girl smiled, and about a few hours later, a Koopa mechanic was done fixing it up.

"There ya go!" He said.

"Thank you!" The girl smiled, hugging the Koopa before they hopped into the spaceship. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The Luma exclaimed as the ship hummed to life before they took off into outer space, looking for Luma's lost mother.

**End BGM**

* * *

Rosalina woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Mmm… that dream again?" She wondered to herself as she got up and stretched before walking away from the couch.

* * *

**Ooooh yeah, I just did what I just did! Y'all might need some tissues though.**

**Also, we maaaaay have an interesting boss fight in the near future. Hehehe.**

**Oh hey, what do you know, we actually have a Nintendo Direct tomorrow! And most likely, we'll get another character DLC announcement for Smash! Place your bets, y'all! Who is going to come Smash with us?**

**Considering it'll definitely be another WTF character (Looking at _you, _Piranha Plant and Joker!), it's time for a bold prediction! We're either going to get: A TF2 Rep (Curse you random TF2 Smash Remix music I found a few weeks ago!), an Overwatch Rep (I had this dream a few months back that Moira, of all people, showed up on the Smash Blog...), Chell, Gordon Freeman, Master Chief, Lara Croft, Reimu...**

**One friend suggested Scorpion since MK 11 is coming to the Switch.**

**Another suggested Crash.**

**Another suggested literally anyone from Danganronpa. (I think he specifically mentioned Ibuki? I think it was Ibuki...)**

**Aside from me being silly with these predictions, my one true hope is the knuckleheaded Keyblade Wielder himself. Oh, please let it be him! **


	4. Bee Happy

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**Space Fantasy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Meanwhile, while everyone is busy collecting Power Stars, a spaceship in the shape of a mushroom is flying though space.

"Okay, they could practically be anywhere in this universe!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Have you found them on radar?" Toadette wondered.

"Nope! I'm not picking up on anything." He grumbled.

"Captain! We're picking up on something headed right for us!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"Oh, please don't let it be a meteor shower!" Captain Toad groaned.

"Actually, it's something else." Green Toad said. "It's a space ship!"

"What kind of ship?"

"Uh… an airship, and it has Bowser's face on it."

"Oh great, we don't even have Bullet Bill Blasters on us!" Captain Toad grumbled as it flew up to them before it came to a stop. "Okay, play it cool." He said and then grabbed the intercom. "Uh, hello fellow space traveler! What can we do for you?"

_"__Who are you?"_ A female voice asked from a mic.

"I'm Captain Toad, the leader of the Toad Brigade! Who are you?"

_"__I am Nitori Kawashiro, I managed to steal this thing from those weirdos that attacked Gensokyo! I'm looking for someone by the name of Marisa Kirisame."_

"And we're looking for Mario and Luigi, but we're not finding them anywhere!

_"__Hmm, come on board the ship, maybe I can help you." _

_"_Alright!" Captain Toad said as the ship floated to the top of the airship and they walked out.

"Wait, no! Captain, you forgot your… space… helmet, wait, seriously?" Yellow Toad wondered. "How can we breathe out here?"

"Sometimes, it's better not to question the logic in our universe." Toadette said as they wandered around the ship and then they saw Nitori walking down the stairs.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Huh, I wasn't expecting mushroom people." Nitori said.

"Whoa… we weren't expecting a pretty girl!" Blue Toad said, who got elbowed by Purple Toad. "Ow! I wasn't flirting with her!"

"So, you're looking for this Marisa chick, eh?" Captain Toad asked.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Nope, have you seen Mario and Luigi?"

"Never heard of them."

"WHAT?! You've never heard of _THE _Mario and Luigi, the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Nope, I don't know anything outside of Gensokyo."

"Huh, that's a new one." Toadette said.

"So, is there anyone else with you?" Green Toad asked.

"Yes. I picked her up before we got out of Gensokyo. Her name's Alice Margatroid." Nitori said. "She _was _following Marisa after that monster turtle guy attacked, but lost her in space, so she came back to figure out a way to find her, and then I found her. She's taking a nap inside."

"Ah, gotcha! So, is it just you two?" Captain Toad asked.

"Well, there's more of us in the airships, but I've lost contact with them. Don't know where they are." Nitori shrugged.

"Well, that's a shame." He said.

Nitori then looked at the Mushroom ship that the Toad Brigade were riding in as she went to go take a look inside the ship. "Hmm, bigger on the inside." She said and saw the radar. "Oh! I know what to do with that!"

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?!" Purple Toad asked.

"Sorry, but when I see a machine, I tend to go crazy." Nitori admitted. "I'm an engineer Youkai, so that means I solve problems."

"Okay, that's fai-… what's a Youkai?"

"A Youkai is- Oh hello, we got something pop up on the radar!" Nitori said after fiddling with it.

"What is it?" Captain Toad asked with intrigue as they saw a galaxy pop up. "Oh! We have a planet pop up on our radar!"

Nitori grinned. "Maybe that's where our friends are at!"

"Let's go there!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Right!" Nitori nodded and walked out. "On the way, I'll tell you about what Youkai are!" She said and then had the airship take off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back on the Observatory__…_

"Alright, let me just do this and… VOILA!" Polari exclaimed, handing Marisa's wand to her. "Now you can aim this bad boy at Star Bits and they will come to you! It was kinda tricky because of how magical it is, but I'm not one to back away from a challenge." He chuckled. "Oh, and you can also fire Star Bits from the wand too."

"So, what about us?" Mario asked.

"Ah yes… for you two, I was able to create these two bad boys!" Polari said, pulling out two white remotes. "Ta-dah!"

"Wii Remotes?" Luigi asked.

Polari blinked. "Wii what now? I was going to call it the Star Bit Attractor." He said. "Anyway, all you do is point at the Star Bits and you press this little button behind the Attractor and you can fire Star Bits from the motion sensor! I've also made cute little straps for it!"

"Sooooo, battery-less Wii Remotes."

"What in the name of a dwarf star is a Wii?" Polari asked.

"I'm asking the same thing." Marisa said.

"We'll tell you later." Mario said as they went into the Pull Star and blasted off to Good Egg Galaxy.

"Wii… Wii… that name isn't going to catch on." Polari said. "Next thing you tell me, they'll slap a U next to the Wii and call it a U Wii, or a Wii U. What next, they call a small tablet a Switch or something? That will NEVER catch on! Next thing you know, they'll do something with cardboard!" He exclaimed and then rubbed his chin in thought. "Hey Rosalina! I need to ask you something!" He said and took off.

**BGM: Good Egg Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The trio landed on the planet, but not before collecting some Star Bits with their Wii Remotes/Wand before they landed. "Alright, so where are headed next?" Luigi asked.

"I noticed a Launch Star on the other side of the planet." Marisa said, to which they nodded and they walked to the other side while collecting the Star Bits as they could, while they knoticed out an Octoomba that was in the way and walked over to a Blue Luma.

"I have a friend up ahead who's a bit hungry. You wouldn't mind sharing your snacks, would you?" He asked before transforming into Pull Stars, which pulled them into the Launch Star and launched them to a pear-shaped planet where they collected more Star Bits by destroying the crystals and also knocking out some unsuspecting Goombas before they got into the next Launch Star and blasted off to the Rock Planet, although Luigi accidentally activated the Launch Star in the middle of their path and took him to the Egg Planet instead.

"AAAAAH! NOT WHAT I MEANT TO DOOOOO!" Luigi yelled while the duo landed.

"Will he be okay?" Marisa asked.

"He'll be fine." Mario replied. _I hope. _He thought to himself while they collected more Star Bits while Marisa destroyed the rocks with one of her bombs that destroyed everything on the planet while collecting the Star Bits on the planet before they took off in another Launch Star to meet up with Luigi. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Luigi said. "Just a little shaken up, but I'm okay."

"That's good." Mario grinned as they collected the Star Bits before meeting up with the Hungry Luma.

"Hiyah! Glad you could make it! Listen, I need a few Star Bits before I can transform."

"Okay, how many do you need?" Marisa asked.

"100 Starbits!"

_"__A HUNDRED?!" _Marisa yelled in surprise. "Yowza! Alright, here ya go!" She said as the trio aimed their wand/Wii Remotes at the Hungry Luma and fired, before he had his fill.

"Oh, I'm so full… I can't eat anymore, I think I'm gonna… TRANSFOOOOOOOOORM!" The Hungry Luma yelled and then flew off to the distance, where it transformed into a planet.

"Did that just transform into a planet?!" Marisa asked.

"Apparently, he did!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Okay, so why a hundred Star Bits? I agree that they can be tasty, but you don't see _me _being obsessed with them." Marisa said. "I get it, Star Bits are like candy to the Lumas, but come on. What's next, you throw two thousand Star Bits at a Luma or something?"

"I doubt it." Mario said as they went into the pink Launch Star and took off to the Tower Planet, where Marisa simply flew up to the top while Mario and Luigi did some climbing with their jumping before they met up with Marisa.

"What took ya boys so long?" Marisa teased.

"We don't have any flying power ups with us." Mario replied back, causing Marisa to chuckle before they took off to the Pill Planet, where they found the right crystal and went inside, and worked their way up while getting thrown around by the changing gravity.

"OW!" Marisa yelled after landing on her head. "The hell is with this planet?"

"These arrows do _NOT _give enough timing." Luigi complained while Mario landed on his back.

"Ow." Mario winced as they eventually got to the top and launched to the Star Planet where Marisa went to grab the Power Star when they landed on said planet, and then they took off back to the Observatory.

**End BGM**

"Good news! You have enough stars to go to another Galaxy!" A Luma exclaimed as they looked at him weirdly. "Sorry, I'm filling in for Polari. He's asking mama about this Wii thing."

"Got it." Mario nodded as they went back into the Pull Star and the galaxy that formed in front of their eyes was none other than Honeyhive Galaxy. "Hmm, how about we split up?" Mario suggested. "I take Good Egg Galaxy and you two take the new Galaxy."

"Sounds like a plan!" Marisa grinned.

"Good idea!" Luigi nodded as he and Marisa took off to Honeyhive Galaxy while Mario went to Good Egg Galaxy.

**BGM: The Honeyhive (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Luigi and Marisa landed on the planet of the new Galaxy. "Huh, this place looks nice." Marisa said.

"Welcome!" A Honeybee flew up to them.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Welcome to our humble home! Our fair queen rules this land!" He said.

"A talking honeybee, that's new." Marisa said as they walked ahead. "Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised if I ever came across a honeybee Youkai in Gensokyo." She said to herself as they wandered around the planet with Luigi noticing a Power Star inside a tree.

"Oh? Huh, wonder how I can get across there." He wondered as they waved at the friendly bees, but one Bee in particular took one look at their outfits and groaned in disgust.

"Blegh! That green and blue outfit is SO tacky!" The Bee exclaimed. "And that dress that the girl is wearing? _Nasty. _That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen on a human!"

Marisa's eye twitched. "What did you say?!"

"Ack!" Luigi grabbed a hold of Marisa's shoulder. "Now now! Let's not anger the nice bees."

"Mmph… fine…" Marisa grumbled with Luigi sighing in relief.

"Don't mind him! He just really hates clothing that's not bee related." Another Honeybee said while Luigi noticed a ? Coin floating in the air.

"What's this?" Luigi wondered and touched it, where two Bee Mushrooms popped up in front of their eyes.

"Oh, hello!" Marisa exclaimed and then looked at one of them. "That's a peculiar mushroom." She said, examining it and then started to eat it.

"So anyway, like I was saying, I was watching this cute little show the other day about four teenage girls banding together to take care of these creatures, along with some other teenagers with one of them being really hyper and has a thing for pancakes." A Honeybee said. "Oh, and there's this fire chick that has it out for the school for some reason."

"Nice, nice. What season are you on?"

"They're called volumes, actually. Oh, I hope Volume 3 will be delightfully awesome as the other two. My favorite characters are that robot girl and the girl with magnetism! …I can never remember their names for the life of me, unfortunately. Though, I hope I get to see more of them as the show goes on!"

"Hmm, I might have to give that one a sho- OH MY GOODNESS, THAT IS A CUTE OUTFIT!"

"Huh?! Where?!" He asked and saw Marisa's outfit. "Ooooh, cute!"

"What am I even wearing?" Marisa asked.

"Here ya go!" A Bee pulled out a mirror for the witch.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Marisa yelled, as her outfit was more bee-like as there were wings sprouted on her back, also a cute little stinger on her butt.

"Huh… well, it's better than the Frog Suits." Luigi admitted, taking a look at himself.

"I'm… just going to go up ahead." Marisa said and took off while Luigi looked at the Power Star at the tree.

"Alright, you're mine!" Luigi said, flying over to the other side and then started to climb the tree where he grabbed the Power Star. "Alright, I gotcha! Now I'll just climb down and-" He saw some Flipbugs glaring at him as he was coming down. "AAAAAH!" He yelled and scrambled up, holding on to the tree for dear life. "Nope nope nope! I'll stay right at this tree where they won't hurt me!"

* * *

_With Marisa__…_

"Oh, buzz off!" Marisa said, throwing some danmaku at the Flipbugs to knock them over as she kicked them away and then she jumped down where she slid down on a slope and then went ahead by flying up and landing on a flower that had some coins on it, but she didn't care for them as she made her way over to the Launch Star and launched away to the Flower Planet.

"Hey!" A Honeybee called out to her. "Did you know that if you grab onto a Fling Flower and spin, it'll launch you up to those flowers?"

"Oh?" Marisa went to give it a try and launched her up, landing on a flower. "Woo! That was fun!" Marisa grinned as she flew over to the Launch Star after collecting some Star Bits and then took off to the Queen Bee planet, where she realized that Luigi wasn't with her. "Luigi? Dude?" She turned her head a few times. "I could've sworn he was right here with me. Eh, he'll be fine." She said and then looked at the honeycomb in front of her, where she noticed the Honeybees climbing on it, to which she thought she could do the same and found herself climbing on the honeycomb.

"This is so weird… yet so awesome!" She grinned and climbed around, jumping from one spot to another if she needed to and then found herself at the top where she saw the Honey Queen floating there, grumbling to herself and trying to scratch herself, but then noticed Marisa.

"Oh? Who might you be, New Bee?"

_…__Did you just seriously call me a newbie? _Marisa thought. "I'm Marisa Kirisame, the badass witch of Gensokyo, thank you very much!"

"Hmm… you don't look like a witch to me. You look like an average bee that seems to have a mouth on her."

Marisa sweatdropped, forgotten that she had the Bee Mushroom power up on her. _Crap, how did I forget that? _

"Mmph, maybe you can be of assistance! There is a serious itchiness on my body and I can't quite reach those spots! Could you scratch those itches for me, New Bee?"

_Quit calling me a newbie! _Marisa thought. "Uh… sure." She said and flew over, latching herself on the Honey Queen which caught her by surprise. "Ugh, you have your own gravity field?!" She asked and found a Star Chip. "…How did she even…?" She wondered and grabbed it where she then crawled around the Honey Queen's body to collect the others.

"Ohohohohoho! _That tickles!__" _The Honey Queen giggled before Marisa grabbed the last Star Chip. "Ooooh! Thank you so much! New Bee, if there is something else that we require, we will call you for our aid."

"Got it…" Marisa said, her eye twitching at the thought of the Honey Queen calling her a newbie as she flew over to the Launch Star and flew off.

"Farewell, New Bee!"

"I AM NOT A NEWBIE!" Marisa yelled.

The Honey Queen sweatdropped. "Was it something I said?" She wondered.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At the Main Planet__…_

"Sweet! We found a Power Star!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" Toadette wondered as they saw Marisa coming down and then landed in front of them.

**BGM: Captain Toad Goes Forth! (Super Mario 3D World)**

"AAAAUGH! IT'S A BEE!" Captain Toad yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down! I'm not a bee!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you?" Yellow Toad asked.

"I'm a human… dressed in a bee costume, unfortunately."

"HA! That's what they all say!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Marisa!" A voice called out as Marisa looked up to see Nitori coming down.

"Hey Nitori!"

"Wait, this is Marisa?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah, she's cool!" Nitori said. "Though, what's with the bee getup?"

"A Bee Mushroom." Marisa said. "I don't know how to get it off!"

"Ah, a power up! Allow me." Captain Toad brought out his axe and then swung it at Marisa's leg.

"OW!" Marisa yelled, her Bee outfit disappearing. "What was that for?!"

"Power-Ups in our world disappear by being hit with a strong blow. You're welcome." Captain Toad grinned.

Marisa then looked at the airship. "Is that Bowser guy here?"

"Nope, I hijacked it." Nitori said. "Alice is with us too, but she went to do something real quick."

* * *

_Down below__…_

"I AM NOT GETTING DOWN FROM HERE. NOPE!" Luigi yelled.

"…You can't be serious." Alice sighed before she had her dolls fire lasers at the Flipbugs. "Hey! You can come down here!"

"Nope! I like my new spot!"

Alice looked at Shanghai, who just facepalmed at Luigi's cowardice as Alice summoned the Goliath Doll who kicked the tree and knocked Luigi down.

"AAAAH!" Luigi yelled and fell on his back. "Ow…"

"Gotcha." Alice said, picking up the dazed plumber and flew back to the airship.

* * *

_With Marisa__…_

"Come on, we can talk on our way back to… wherever you were originally." Nitori said.

"The Comet Observatory. The Power Star will take us there." Marisa said.

"Lead the way, Power Star!" Captain Toad grinned as the Power Star guided them back to the Observatory.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Mario__…_

**BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Hiyah!" Mario yelled, launching two coconuts at the Octopus enemies, knocking them out and opening the bridge for the plumber as he ran over to the other side, jumping on the steps and knocking out the Octoombas and then destroyed the crystal containing the Launch Star and then launched to the planet above, then he ran to the other side of the planet filled with lava.

**End BGM**

"This looks suspicious…" Mario mused, and then right on cue, a fiery octopus emerged from the lava and glared at the plumber. It was none other than King Kaliente.

**BGM: King Kaliente (Super Mario Galaxy)**

King Kaliente spat out a coconut to Mario, to which he shot it back to him and knocked it on his head, to which he recovered and spat out three fireballs at him, but Mario jumped over them with ease while spin attacking the coconut, but King Kaliente deflected it back, then Mario hit it harder and smacked King Kaliente on the head, knocking his crown in the lava.

"Gotcha!" Mario grinned, only for King Kaliente roared at him and then dove into the lava where blue Lava Bubbles popped out of the lava and chased after Mario, but Mario quickly avoided them since they weren't really fast while King Kaliente returned and spat out a few fireballs before spitting out a coconut where the two of them began a game of tennis until Mario hit it hard enough and smacked King Kaliente in the head to knock him back into the lava, KO'ing the octopus.

**End BGM**

"…Huh, so that's how it felt for Link." Mario said, grabbing the Power Star that appeared and took off back to the Observatory.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Mistress! We have found what caused those creatures to appear in our world!" Ran said to Yukari.

"Oh? What did you find?"

"It turns out that you accidentally left a gap open near Fairy Lake, which caused the invasion to happen."

"What! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I would never be so careless."

"To be fair, you opened up a gap when you woke up from your 4-week nap."

"I did…?" Yukari wondered.

_Flashback!_

_Yukari woke up, stretching. "Mmm, that felt great. What do we got today?" She asked, yawning a bit and rubbing her eyes as she opened up a gap and opened it up to see Star Bits raining down from the Mushroom Kingdom. "Hmm?" She wondered and looked around, seeing that the Toads were going about their carefree days and not noticing the Youkai. "Where am I?" She wondered and walked to a Toad. "Excuse me, do you know where I am?"_

_"Why, you're in the Mushroom Kingdom! It's a good thing you came, because the Star Festival is beginning to start!"_

_"Star Festival?"_

_"It happens once every century! Come by and party at Toad Town!" He said and took off._

_"Star Festival… interesting…" Yukari said, getting an idea and opening up a gap while yawning, seeming to still be a bit sleepy. "I must inform Reimu about this." She said and walked into the gap, accidentally leaving it open long enough for Kamek to come by and notice it._

_"Oh?" Kamek mused and looked inside. "Ooooh! It's another world!" He said, watching Cirno and Daiyousei fly by. "I must inform his highness!"_

* * *

_End flashback!_

Yukari paled. "Oh no… I am so stupid!"

"Something wrong, mistress?"

"Nothing… I just need to go vent my frustrations out on something." She said, opening up a gap and walking in, closing it behind her, muttering something about 'throwing a train at Tenshi'.

"Hope everything will be alright." Ran quietly said.

* * *

**Nothin' like referencing Touhou 3D World by showing off how Bowser and Kamek invaded Gensokyo.**

**Moral of the story: Never open up a gap when you're drowsy.**


	5. Bug Problem

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"I do not know of this Wii thing, Polari." Rosalina said. "It has been so long since I've been to Earth, we may have missed some pop culture."

"I wonder what nonsense could be going on over there. A competitive scene with falling blocks? Handheld mobile devices? The possibilities could be endless." Polari said.

_That first one sounded oddly specific. _Rosalina thought.

"If anything, human dancing could be high tech!" A Luma exclaimed. "Wonder if they figured out The Robot."

"Uh, guys? We got company!" Another Luma caught their attention as they saw an airship approaching them.

"Oh come on, NOW what?!" A third yelled.

"Kicking us while we're down, they are truly evil!" Polari exclaimed, while Mario walked out of the Terrace to see what the commotion was all about.

"Mama mia, what's going on?" Mario wondered.

"I dunno, but they're not going to get away so easily." Rosalina said, readying her wand as the Airship docked at the garage, and then Marisa hopped off.

"Hey guys!" Marisa waved, walking over to them.

"Did she hijack an airship? Impressive!" Polari said, and then Nitori hopped off of the ship. "But who's that?"

On instinct, Rosalina aimed her wand at Nitori. "Who are you!" She yelled while Mario went for the defensive.

"Whoa!" Nitori exclaimed, raising her hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy on that wand!" Marisa said, getting between her and the wand. "She's a friend! Not an enemy."

"Then why was she commandeering _THAT _airship?" Rosalina demanded to know.

"Because I hijacked it when this Bowser guy was attacking Gensokyo!" Nitori explained.

"It's true!" Another voice said as Alice hopped down. "In fact, other Youkai hijacked other airships that were in the area but we've lost contact with them. They could be anywhere in this universe."

"And how should we trust you?" Mario asked.

"_Hello! _Did you not hear me say "friend"?" Marisa asked.

"They're friendly!" Luigi called out and jumped off the ship, while the Toad Brigade climbed off of the airship. "Believe me, one of them helped me when I was stuck to a tree."

Mario eased up. "Oh, okay then." He said while Rosalina relaxed herself.

"What are your names?" Rosalina asked.

"Nitori Kawashiro, the best Engineer Kappa of Gensokyo!" Nitori said proudly.

"Alice Margatroid, a Youkai puppetmaster, and neighbor of this knucklehead right here." She said, referring to Marisa.

"Hey, who are you calling a knucklehead?" Marisa chuckled a bit.

"I see." Rosalina put her wand away. "Forgive my hostility, those airships attacked this Observatory not too long ago, so it had us all on edge when we saw one of them return."

"Oh, sorry about that." Nitori blushed a bit. "Had I known, we would've all piled into Captain Toad's ship."

"There's plenty of room in there!" Captain Toad grinned.

"Oh, you also have to forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Rosalina." She introduced herself.

"Rosie over here is the Queen of the Cosmos, though she goes by Princess because she says "Queen" doesn't suit her." Marisa said.

"Hmm, I'm sure she has her reasoning. Honestly, if she says she wants to be Princess, then let her be called that." Alice said. "There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Thank you." Rosalina said with a nod.

"Alright, now that we've been acquainted with Marisa's friends, you oughta collect more Power Stars." Polari suggested.

"We were just planning on doing that." Marisa said as they went back to the Terrace where she and the Bros brought the girls up to speed before they took off to Honeyhive Galaxy, although there was another galaxy that caught Nitori's attention and she took off over there.

"Hey!" A Luma flew up to the Toad Brigade. "You have that one Mushroom ship, right?"

"Yeah." Captain Toad nodded.

"Well now, why don't we make you a few more ships? That way, you can explore the vast universe."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Captain Toad grinned.

**End BGM**

* * *

_In Honeyhive__…_

**BGM: The Honeyhive (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Huh, nice place." Mario said after they landed.

"Hmm, wasn't Nitori with us?" Alice wondered.

"I think she got sidetracked by something." Marisa said as they wandered around the planet.

"There's WHAT going on at the Observation Deck?!" A Honeybee yelled.

"You heard right. The neighbors are acting up again!"

"Ooooh, I _HATE _Mandibugs! Why did they have to invade our home?!"

"I dunno, but the queen's worried that they're acting up again."

"Who's acting up again?" Mario asked as they approached them after overhearing their conversation.

"Mandibugs. They're vicious little bugs that hate everything within their sight, so much so that they attack anything in their way!"

"We can go put a stop to it! Where's the Observation Deck?" Marisa asked.

"Up there!" The Honeybee pointed up to a planet near them. "The Launch Stars will get you there faster."

"Gotcha." Marisa nodded as the four of them took off where the Bros did their famous jumps over the steep hill while the girls flew over the hill and then they walked further where they saw a Wiggler going about his day.

"Uh oh!" Luigi paled.

"What's wrong?" Marisa asked.

"That's a Wiggler. They tend to get angry really easily." Mario replied.

"What, this cute thing?" Marisa asked, gently petting the Wiggler to which it smiled back at her. "Hey Alice! Come pet this cute little guy!"

Alice said nothing and then knelt down, gently scratching his head. "Heh, cute." She said, as the Bros used this distraction to get by, as they then ground pounded on the button near the wiggler, where a bridge popped up, but their combined ground pound was enough to knock the girls and Wiggler over.

"Ooof!" Marisa winced. "Watch where you're butt stomping!"

"Sorry!" Luigi said and then realized the Wiggler was upside down. "Uh oh!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Marisa and Alice's arms and pulled them away.

"Whoa! Why are you pulling us away?" Alice wondered, and then heard the sounds of the Wiggler getting angry as it ran around in circles.

"That's why." Luigi said.

"They're docile when they're calm, but when they're angry, they pretty much attack anyone in sight." Mario replied as they ground pounded a pedestal, where a new section has opened up, where the bros then wall jumped while the girls flew up to meet them where they walked over to a Launch Star and the four of them launched to some very small planets that were inhabited by Piranha Plants and Wigglers where they went to the next planet via Sling Star where the Bros hit the ? Coin and four Rainbow Stars appeared.

"Oh baby!" Both of them yelled while the girls looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Marisa asked.

"Time to go crazy!" Mario exclaimed, grabbing two and throwing them at Marisa and Alice, absorbing the Rainbow Stars where their whole bodies were glowing rainbows.

"What on earth?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't feel so hot…" Marisa groaned. "I feel like I ate a bad mushroom!"

"You're invincible! Go wild!" Luigi exclaimed as the two of them ran around and knocked several Wigglers silly while Marisa and Alice joined in on the fun while they all jumped through the hole and landed at the Observation Deck right as the effects ended.

"Okay… I'm gonna need a moment." Marisa groaned, holding on to her head. "Ugh…"

"G-give me a second…" Alice panted.

"Yeah, that's what happened to us the first time we absorbed an Invincibility Star. You get used to it." Luigi said.

"Oh, _lovely.__" _Marisa shook it off. "You feeling okay, Alice?"

"I'll live." Alice said with a nod as they walked forth and knocked out some Mandibugs, where the girls noticed a planet on the horizon. "Hey, Marisa."

"I see it too." Marisa said and turned to the bros. "You guys go on ahead, we'll go see what's over there."

"Okay." Mario nodded as they split up, where Luigi ground pounded on a switch to get the windmill turning and then the bros hopped up on a platform and got to the top where they saw the Stink Bug Parent minding their own business and then saw the bros, and went right to attack the two, both of them dodging while Luigi jumped up and ground pounded the little baby Mandibug, to which the parent saw this and screamed in anger, attacking Luigi but he rolled out of the way and then whistled, catching its attention and charging toward him, but Luigi rolled out of the way in time, but unfortunately for the Mandibug, Mario was right there waiting for him as he jumped in the air and hammered him on the back, flattening it to destroy it, and then a Power Star appeared.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi grinned, high fiving his bro.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With the girls__…_

The girls landed on the planet. "Alright, what seems to be the problem here?" Marisa wondered.

"Hmm…" Alice rubbed her chin in thought and then heard something above her, and on instinct, she pushed Marisa out of the way and dove the opposite way, where Bugaboom landed between them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Marisa said as Bugaboom roared at them. "Alright, big guy, let's rumble!"

**BGM: Yo, Go Crazy! (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

Bugaboom charged right for Marisa, but she jumped to the side while Alice fired lasers from her dolls before pulling out a Spell Card. "Maiden's Bunraku!" She yelled, striking Bugaboom as he turned around and tried to leap for the Youkai, but she flew back while Marisa unleashed Orreries Sun on him, and with the Luma powering her up, they got bigger and struck the Mandibug, and then Alice flew down and scissor kicked it for good measure. "Dude, when did you learn that?"

"Meiling." Alice replied as Bugaboom growled and then grew wings, flying toward the duo but they split up as Bugaboom chased after Alice. "Typical." She said, summoning her Shanghai doll where she flew over and cut him up before Alice had her return before it bit her as he still kept going while Marisa stood on her broom, having the Luma charge up her power, as Marisa unleashed Blazing Star, smacking into Bugaboom before Marisa grabbed her broom and swung it down to send him careening into the ground.

"Ha! Eat it!" Marisa grinned, but Bugaboom got back up, glowing red with anger and flying faster and going sideways to chase after the two once again, this time going after Marisa, but then Alice had her dolls pull out their lances and then had them charge at the angry Mandibug, where they clipped his wings and fell to the ground.

"I'm ending this." Alice said, summoning her Goliath Doll where it fell on the dazed Mandibug, crushing Bugaboom on the spot, as he roared in agony before falling over, disappearing from the two where a Power Star emerged from it's disappeared corpse.

**End BGM**

"Oh yeah, baby!" Marisa grinned as she took the star.

"Well now, let's head back to the Observatory." Alice said as they flew off together with the Star guiding them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Nitori__…_

Nitori had found herself at the Loopdeeloop Galaxy, where a Penguin had taught her how to surf on a manta ray before she had taken off to the starting line, where a few Penguins had joined her. "You're going down, woman." A Penguin told her.

"Oh, is that a fact?" Nitori asked with a smirk before getting into position where a Lakitu came flying toward them.

"Alright! One lap around the course!" He said, where they readied themselves. "On your mark, get set… GO!"

**BGM: Aquatic Race (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nitori blazed ahead while the penguins were right behind her where she leaned to the right to make the Manta Ray turn to the right on the first curve, where she noticed a Penguin going ahead of her. "Eat water, loser!" A Penguin yelled.

"Oh no, I'm not the one who's going to do that." Nitori smirked, as she started to manipulate the water underneath her to have her go faster and blazed right through him.

"What in blazes?!" He asked as Nitori launched off of the ramp.

"WAHOOOO!" Nitori yelled as she landed on the ground and kept at it, making a sharp turn on the last part of the course as the penguins tried to catch up to her, but it was no use and then Nitori went right through the finish line. "Oh yeah!"

**End BGM**

"She's… she's not even human! How did she do that?!" A Penguin wondered.

"I think she picked the fasted Manta I've ever seen!" Another exclaimed while Nitori took the Power Star as a trophy and then she took off back to the Observatory.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Toads__…_

"Alright, I think this goes here and- wait, where did Toadette go?" The Green Toad wondered.

"I think she had to go do something." Yellow Toad said and then they saw her coming in for a landing, where she gently landed on the ground near them.

"Where'd you go?" Captain Toad asked.

"Oh, went Galaxy traveling." Toadette said, pulling out a Power Star. "I have to say, the Flipswitch Galaxy was kinda boring."

"That bad?" Blue Toad wondered.

"Only had one planet, and it had flipswitches everywhere. A black hole in the middle, electric fences, a platform with spikes on it, and one Sentry Beam that was easy to avoid. That was it."

"Well, it could've been worse." Purple Toad said.

"Yeah." Toadette nodded as the Power Star went into the core.

* * *

_Back in the Terrace__…_

"Where did you go?" Marisa asked Nitori.

"Loopdeeloop Galaxy. It was a racing course made entirely out of water." Nitori said.

"So you were in your element, nice!" Marisa said, then noticed the bros looking at her weird. "She manipulates water."

"Ooooh, gotcha." Luigi nodded.

"We have detected an enemy base!" Polari exclaimed. "I only hope they're not misusing the Grand Star." He said as they all looked at each other with a nod and blasted off to the Galaxy that was before them.

**BGM: A Tense Situation (Super Mario Galaxy)**

They landed on the planet where they had noticed a BIll Blaster on the other side of the planet when they were flying in, and noticed a cage that contained a trapped Launch Star, but Marisa decided to blow the cage up instead with one of her bombs, which knocked the Goombeetles off their feet. "So, this Luma inside your hat powers up your spell cards?" Nitori asked.

"Yup!" Marisa nodded.

"Neat!" Nitori said as they went into the Launch Star and flew off to the other planet, landing on the ground where the sirens started blaring.

**End BGM**

"That can't be good." Marisa said and then they noticed an airship flying in, with laughter filling the air and they noticed a Shy Guy commanding the airship.

"General Guy!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mario Bros and friends!" General Guy exclaimed. "Don't worry about Princess Peach and that Miko! They're in good hands!"

"What did you do to Reimu?! Where is she!" Marisa demanded.

"It's top secret! But, let's not worry about that for now. What you _do _need to worry about, however… is getting crushed!" General Guy laughed. "GET 'EM, MEGALEG!" He yelled as he flew off, and then different sirens started blaring.

**BGM: Megaleg (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The party saw the massive robot walking up to them. "MAMA MIA! THAT'S HUGE!" Luigi yelled.

Mario noticed something as Megaleg slammed one of his legs into the ground. "Luigi! We can climb on that foot!"

"Gotcha!" Luigi nodded.

"We'll distract it!" Nitori told them as the girls flew up in the while the Bros climbed up the gigantic robot. "Hey big guy! Over here!"

Megaleg looked at the girls before firing homing Bullet Bills at them, where they quickly avoided the Bullet Bills and then they fired their danmaku on the giant robot, being careful not to hit the bros as they jumped over the Bullet Bills and then made their way over the gears before they started walking on the head.

Megaleg felt the Bros on its head, as cannons came out of its head and fired Bullet Bills everywhere to try and get rid of them, while firing a Banzai Bill from its mouth at the girls, but Marisa fired a Master Spark to hit the Banzai Bill, making it explode on contact while Alice made a formation with her dolls and had them fire lasers while Nitori brought out a rocket launcher of some kind and fired torpedoes, hitting Megaleg while Mario did a backflip and hammered the Bullet Bill over to the case that held the Grand Star prisoner, breaking it open.

"Aw yeah!" Luigi grinned, but then another cage formed and then a defensive barrier came up, and then more Bill Blasters popped up. "Oh no…" Luigi paled.

"Not going down easy!" Mario exclaimed while Megaleg aimed at Marisa and formed a bigger cannon for its mouth, firing a King Bill at her.

"Whoa!" Marisa yelled as she quickly avoided the King Bill, but then she noticed it turn around. "Oh, you're a determined big fella, aren't you?"

"Hey Marisa! Guide it to that Megaleg thing!" Alice yelled.

"You don't have to tell _me _twice!" Marisa exclaimed as she flew up to its eyes and turned around. "Come on! You can go faster than that!" Marisa yelled at the King Bill while Alice and Nitori still unleashed bullethell on Megaleg, while the Bros were working their way over after destroying the barrier with a few Bullet Bills and then they guided one toward them before they jumped back, as the Bullet Bill hit the cage to destroy it… right at the same time when Marisa flew up and the King Bill hit Megaleg dead center, where they saw the inside of Megaleg starting to light up. "Uh oh, she's gonna blow!"

Alice and Nitori flew over to the Bros and picked them up to take them to safety right as Megaleg blew up from the King Bill, sending shrapnel everywhere while Nitori formed a water shield to protect them from the debris.

**End BGM**

"Thanks!" Mario said.

"No prob!" Nitori grinned as they flew back down to the planet where the Grand Star was waiting for them.

"Alright, let's head back!" Marisa said as they grabbed the Grand Star and flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Sweet Sweet Galaxy__…_

"Oh my goodness! This place looks so heavenly!" Yuyuko exclaimed and then flew over to it as she carved out a piece in a candy wall and then ate it. "Oh! That's so GOOD! Hey Youmu! You gotta try this!" Yuyuko tuned around. "…Youmu? Youmuuuuu!" She called out, but Youmu didn't come. "Hmm, I could've sworn she was with me." She said, not realizing she abandoned ship when her nose picked up on something sweet, unaware that she left Youmu by her lonesome. "Oh well, her loss!" She grinned and started eating everything in sight, right as the Toad Brigade came into view.

"400 stinkin' Star Bits for THIS galaxy?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Either way, it looks so good! Let's dock here on this cake planet!" Captain Toad said as they did so. "Now, I could've sworn we were picking up on a Power Star here, but where is it?" He wondered.

"Could be anywhere." Blue Toad said.

"Guys! Look!" Toadette called out, pointing to Yuyuko tearing the place apart.

"Oh. My. Goodness. She's eating everything in sight!" Green Toad yelled.

"Who does she think she is? Kirby? Pac-Man?" Captain Toad wondered.

"Oh no! I'm not letting her eat this delicious cake first!" Yellow Toad said, grabbing a piece of the cake and started eating it, but was a bit slow because Yuyuko got to the cake.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Yuyuko asked before she dove right in.

"Abandon planet!" Captain Toad yelled as they went to the Toad ship while Yuyuko ate the whole cake, but not before throwing out a Power Star that the Toads quickly grabbed, and when Yuyuko was done, they saw that the only things that were left were forks and knives.

"THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" All the Toads yelled.

"Come on, let's go." Captain Toad said as they flew off back to the Observatory.

"Hmm? Hey, wait up!" Yuyuko went after them, curious on where they were going.

* * *

**Sweet Sweet Galaxy is no more. Alas, it was so young and had so much to live for, only to be eaten alive by an adorable ghost. **


	6. Touhou Golf

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The gang landed on the ground with the Grand Star and then the Grand Star flew over to the Beacon, causing it to expand just a little bit while the Fountain dome opened up to them all. "Thank you." Rosalina said as they approached her. "This beacon lights up the Cosmic Observatory and helps us travel across the universe. If we have enough Star Power, we can travel to the center of the universe, which is most likely where your friends are held."

"How many Stars did you have in total?" Nitori asked.

"120. Technically, we need sixty of them to travel to the Center of the Universe, but I wouldn't actually mind if you got them all." Rosalina explained. "The more star power we have, the better. I am willing to bet that the last Grand Star is being held at the center of the universe."

"Alright, we'll gather up the remaining 119 Stars! Shouldn't be too complicated." Marisa said.

"Right." Mario nodded. "If we can get 150 Power Stars from when Bowser took over Peach's castle, then 120 should be no problem!"

"Remind me why Wario wanted to come to that again?" Luigi sweatdropped.

"So, out of curiosity, what's with that dark purple Luma over there?" Alice asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, if he's here than that must mean there are Prankster Comets going about." Rosalina sighed. "If you want more information, he's your guy."

"Got it." Marisa nodded, and then they heard the sound of a Toad ship coming in as they landed at the garage while the Toads ran out screaming.

"WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A MONSTER! HEEEEELP!" Blue Toad yelled while Yuyuko landed near them.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "She looks rather cute for a monster."

"I'm telling Daisy you said that." Mario teased.

"ACK! No no no no!" Luigi pleaded.

Mario laughed. "Too easy."

"I hate it when you do that." Luigi sighed.

"SHE ATE A GALAXY!" Captain Toad yelled. "SWEET SWEET GALAXY TO BE EXACT!"

"What? I get hungry when I see sweets." Yuyuko shrugged.

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Oh, Yuyuko." She sighed and then walked over to her before turning to the people who don't know about her. "Everyone, meet Yuyuko Saigyouji. She's a Ghost Youkai and a rather carefree individual."

"So, what does she manipulate?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I manipulate death. I can end someone's life just like that." Yuyuko said carefreely, and right on cue, Luigi lost all color to his body while Mario and Rosalina looked completely unnerved by this, even Polari hid behind Rosalina. "Oh, don't worry, I won't end your lives. I rarely ever do it anyway." She said, giving everyone a cute smile.

"Uh… riiiiiight…" Luigi said.

"Marisa forgot to mention she tends to get hungry often." Nitori said.

"I just love to eat." Yuyuko giggled.

"So she's like Kirby… huh, wonder if those two will get along?" Mario wondered to himself.

"Knowing Kirby, he most likely will." Luigi said with a nod while Marisa brought Yuyuko up to speed.

"I see… I'll be happy to help you!" Yuyuko smiled before they walked over to the Luma.

"Hello there! I assume you want to know more about Prankster Comets?" The Luma asked to which they all nodded. "Excellent! These Prankster Comets will take you to an alternate version of that galaxy. The original galaxy will have no idea what has happened. Everything will go back to normal as soon as you beat these Prankster Comets. The first one is the Speedy Comet, which will put you under a time limit to see how fast you can beat a galaxy. A Speed Run, if you will. The second one is the Daredevil Comet, which powers up the galaxies by eleven to the point where if anything hits you, you'll be knocked out or possibly die." He said, causing their eyes to widen in surprise. "Bring extra 1-Ups just in case!"

"Oh my!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Cosmic Comets pits you against a cosmic version of yourself. What the cosmic clones will do is a mystery. Racing, finding an item, Settling it In Smash, the possibilities are endless." He said. "The Fast Foe Comets speeds up enemies and obstacles tremendously. Luckily, this one is a rarity. A Purple Comet scatters Purple coins everywhere throughout the Galaxy, ranging from a hundred to a hundred and fifty. There are some other rare ones that you might not see but I'll tell ya anyway. A Clone Comet is like the Cosmic Comet, but instead of one cosmic version, it's an endless amount of clones that follow your every move and they hurt you if you touch them for some strange reason. It makes getting a Power Star difficult… in fact, I've heard several complaints from Chompworks Galaxy whenever the Clone Comet shows up."

"That's… that's unreal." Alice said.

"The Romp Comet pits you in an arena against tons of enemies that also puts you in a time limit for about a minute. If time is up and there's an enemy left, you have to start over from the very beginning. The Double Time Comet is like the Fast Foe Comet, but instead of enemies moving faster, it's obstacles going ballistic! Finally, there's the ultra rare Green Comet that throws Green Stars all over the galaxies. Think of it like a scavenger hunt… and those are just the comets that I'm aware about. Who knows what kind of other comets there are!"

"Uh… did someone write that down?" Captain Toad asked.

"I think we can manage." Mario said. "Let's just get more Stars!"

"Agreed." Marisa nodded as they split up into the different domes, while Marisa and Nitori found the Rolling Green Galaxy and took off.

**End BGM**

Marisa and Nitori landed on the ground. "Where are we?" Marisa wondered.

"I dunno, but look!" Nitori said, pointing to a glass ball with the Power Star inside it.

"Score!" Marisa grinned. "…But why is it in the ball?" She wondered.

"Not only that, but look!" Nitori said, pointing to a stand that contained Golf Clubs.

"What in the world is… that?" Marisa asked.

"This is a Golf Course!" A voice said as they saw a Luma flying over.

"A what?" Marisa asked.

"Golf! …Do you know what golf is?"

"We don't have golf in Gensokyo. We've never heard of it." Nitori said.

"We have soccer." Marisa pointed out. "We're pretty skilled at that."

Nitori chuckled. "Ooooh yeah, we are!"

"Well, this is different. All you have to do is take this golf club and hit the ball!" Luma said, handing the two a golf club.

Marisa studied the Golf Club, looking at the 9-Iron. "…Sooooo, do you hit people on the head with this or what?" Marisa wondered.

"I think you throw it." Nitori said. "And… maaaaaybe it'll come back?"

"I wonder if you can dig a hole with this…"

"Ai yai yai, what do they teach you in Gensokyo?" The Luma sweatdropped. "Here, watch this video of mama playing golf." He said where they watched the video of Rosalina playing golf.

_"__FOOOOORE!" _She yelled and swung the club, where the ball went flying through the air and landed near the flagpole.

"That's how you play golf!" Luma said. "Mama is the best golfer in the whole galaxy, in fact, there are several galaxies where mama frequently visits when she travels the cosmos. A time to unwind and relax!"

"Oh, is that right? Well, I'll give it a shot." Marisa said. "Not sure what Rosie was doing yelling the number four, but whatever." She said and then got into position, raising the golf club in the air. "THREE!" She yelled, swinging the golf club… and accidentally letting go, where the golf club had flown off and into the abyss. "Whoops." She said and then looked down, noticing she whiffed the ball too. "Seriously?"

"No one says three in golf. It's fore! And it's not even a number!" Luma said.

"Oh yeah, because I'm totally a golfing expert after watching one video!"

"Hmm…" Nitori rubbed her chin in thought. "…Hey Marisa, remember when we had our own spin in soccer where the rule was we couldn't kick the ball?"

"Yeah, and Wriggle, Aya, Mokou and Ran were being spoil sports." Marisa said.

"Well, how about we put our own spin into golf as well? The only rule is-" Nitori walked over to the golf clubs, picked them up and threw them into the abyss.

"ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luma yelled.

"-We can't use golf clubs?"

Marisa grinned. "That's brilliant!"

"How did you guys do soccer…?" Luma wondered.

"Oh, we got creative and unleashed our spell cards on the ball." Marisa said. "In fact, we got so creative that we might have sacrificed audience members a few times."

"Or a whole city when Mima unleashed Twilight Spark." Nitori chimed in.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Luma yelled as Nitori put her backpack down and then dug in her backpack, making a contraption and then put the ball inside the contraption.

**BGM: Lakitu Valley (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour)**

"Let 'er rip!" Nitori grinned as she pressed a button as the rocket flew up into the air, and when it was high enough, she had it explode in a watery explosion where Nitori manipulated the water into a rocket fist and then punched the ball away, where she had the water fly ahead of the ball as she turned it into various platforms where the ball bounced off of them with ease until it bounced on the final platform and rolled toward the hole before it came to a gentle stop just right on the edge of the hole. "…Aww, I was hoping for a hole in one!"

"My turn!" Marisa said, grabbing a regular golf ball and putting it on the tee, then she flew off on her broom to a distance. "Alright, here we go!" She said and then flew to the golf ball, where she activated Blazing Star where she hit the ball with the broom and kept going, but then she stopped and pulled the broom up with her hands and swung her broom like a bat to hit the golf ball, sending it flying into the air where it landed on the final planet, hitting the glass ball and bouncing off of it, where it rolled onto the grass… aaaaand fell into the abyss. "Awww!" Marisa pouted a bit, but thanks to Marisa's ball, it caused the glass ball to roll into the hole and break, releasing the Power Star.

"YES! HOLE IN ONE!" Nitori cheered.

**End BGM**

"Lucky son of a…" Marisa grumbled as they flew over to the Power Star and flew off to the Observatory, while the Luma looked on in shock.

"I… I'm scared to think what they do in soccer…"

* * *

_With Mario__…_

**BGM: Space Junk Road (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario landed on the planet. "So this is Space Junk Galaxy?" He wondered to himself as he walked around the quiet and peaceful galaxy where he then noticed some Pull Stars where he jumped up where the Pull Stars grabbed him and took him for a little journey, where Mario collected Star Bits along the way as the Pull Stars pulled him around some asteroids before ending up on some Lava Transparent Planets. He then went to collect the Star Chips while avoiding the Amps on the planet, then he got into the Launch Star and flew off, going around the galaxy and slamming into a crystal that contained Star Bits before he landed on a rocket planet.

_Olimar? _Mario wondered, looking around the ship but saw no captain or Pikmin, then went onward where more Pull Stars took him on another journey, this time taking him through a small asteroid obstacle course before he landed on a T-Shaped Planet where he ran through the planet and taking out the Scuttlebugs and then got to the top of the planet and saw the Toad Brigade trapped in crystals. "Oh, they came here too?" He wondered as he destroyed the crystals.

"Eugh! Way to leave us high and dry, captain!" Yellow Toad yelled as Captain Toad came down on the ship.

"You know very well I have a fear of Scuttlebugs!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"No, you don't!" Toadette called out while Mario rolled his eyes and then used the ship as a boost to get into the sling star and go into the final area where platforms assembled themselves for Mario as he went about to collect the Silver Stars surrounding the black hole underneath before the Silver Stars formed into the Power Star, where he took off back to the Observatory.

* * *

_With Luigi__…_

**BGM: Egg Planet (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Luigi found himself on the roof on the starting planet. "Well, that takes care of that Power Star!" He said, after having broken into the house since he had a feeling something was in it after he came to the Galaxy a few times and he managed to get inside. "Heh, alright, time to-" Something caught his attention as he looked up to the sky to see a red comet. "What in the world…?" He wondered and found himself being taken into the comet. "Whoa! WHOA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEELP!" He yelled, but it was no use as no one came to help him.

Luigi closed his eyes as he was pulled into the comet, screaming and wanting Mario or someone else to come save him, but to his dismay, no one came.

**End BGM**

The next thing he felt was the soft grass on his back as he opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that he was still alive. "What in the…?" He wondered as he stood up. "Am I dead or alive?" He wondered as he noticed a sign.

_"__Welcome to the Speedy Comet! Here you will do a speed run on the first mission you did in this galaxy. Can you go through the Galaxy and defeat Dino Piranha as fast as you can? World Record: Four Minutes."_

"So I'm in an alternate version of the galaxy." Luigi mused and then noticed a reflective barrier in front of him, having a red tinge. Luigi assumed that as soon he stepped through the barrier, the trial would begin, and when he stepped through it, he heard the sound of a siren.

**BGM: Speedy Comet in Orbit (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Luigi quickly ran to the other side of the planet, where he quickly did a few long jumps as he then did a triple jump to get into the Launch Star on the tower where he launched to the Boulder Planet when he noticed that the boulders were replaced by rolling Chain Chomps, where he quickly went to grab the Star Chips, making sure not to get ran over by the Chomps where he wished Marisa were here to destroy the Chomps with ease as he got all the Star Chips and took off to the next planet where he quickly pulled out his Poltergust to suck up a Piranha Plant and spat it out and then he grabbed onto the vine and went to the other planet and then he quickly did several triple jumps over the Chain Chomps and then he hit a Stretch Plant to smack the Spiny Piranha Plant to kill it, then he ran to the vine and went to the Block Climb planet, where he long jumped a few times, plus did a few Triple jumps and then did a spin jump to destroy the crystal and then he flew off and went to the planet where Dino Piranha resided and landed on his egg, cracking it.

"Alright, let's knock you out in a less gruesome way!" Luigi said, hitting the tail and launching it to the egg, where Dino Piranha roared at Luigi and then began their battle where the battle went smoothly as normal and then after knocking Dino Piranha around two times, Luigi had an idea and dove to the side, bringing out his Poltergust and sucking up the tail, surprising the Dino Piranha as it yelped in pain… before Luigi hit the reverse button where it knocked Dino Piranha silly before it fell to the ground in defeat, coughing out a Power Star in the process where Luigi quickly grabbed it.

**End BGM**

A billboard landed on the ground near Luigi where he checked the time. _"__Two minutes and thirty seconds. New record!"_

"Wahoo!" Luigi grinned as he took off.

* * *

_With Alice__…_

"This is Hurry-Scurry Galaxy?" Alice wondered to herself after she landed, looking at the only planet in front of her after she landed. "Doesn't really seem eye-catching." She said, as she looked at the platforms in front of her as she touched it out of curiosity as it shrunk and disappeared. "Boring." She said as she flew over to the Launch Star and landed on one of the tiles, having noticed musical notes as she flew over to collect them all and after she did so, the Power Star emerged from inside the planet where she flew inside and grabbed it. "This was… an uneventful Galaxy." She said and flew off.

* * *

_With Yuyuko__…_

**BGM: Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Yuyuko landed on a small flying saucer where she had seen some blue Star Chips, but the one that caught her attention was the space station itself. "What is that thing?" She wondered to herself as she ignored the Star Chips and flew up to the space station herself, unaware that she just tripped a silent alarm to activate the station. "Curious… I have to ask Rosalina on this later." She said and then cannonballs and Bullet Bills started firing everywhere at her. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she quickly flew out of the way. "Fascinating… did I trip the alarm or something?" She wondered to herself before going around the entire space station, but not finding an entrance to the place as she returned to her original spot.

"I'm not finding anything unusual." She mused. "I must know its secrets!" She said as she noticed a Power Star way in the distance in front of the barrage of cannonballs and Bullet Bills. "But first, the Power Star." She said as she flew over, avoiding the oncoming cannon fire with ease as she guided a Bullet Bill over to the caged Power Star and had it explode on the cage, where she grabbed the Power Star and took off with it, but then looked at the Battle Station one last time. "I'll come back for you!" She declared before taking off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at Space Junk Galaxy__…_

"Do you think we'll find anything here at all?" Blue Toad asked after they reunited with Captain Toad.

"I doubt it. This Galaxy might be a bust." Captain Toad said and then something popped up on radar. "Eh?" He wondered. "Something's approaching us!" He exclaimed as they looked outside to see Airships approaching them. "Oh boy! We got company!"

"Alert the Observatory!" Toadette yelled.

* * *

_At the Observatory__…_

"Wonder if we have enough power to check our email?" Polari wondered, looking at the screen in front of the Core. "I want to know what's going on in my Galactic Power Monthly!"

"Hmm… I think we need another Grand Star." Rosalina said.

_"__Can anyone hear us!" _Captain Toad's voice called out.

"Oh! We have enough power for radio transmission." Polari said, as Marisa and Nitori had walked up.

"We hear you loud and clear." Rosalina said.

_"__We need back up! Airships have shown up out of nowhere in Space Junk Galaxy, I repeat, Airships have shown up out of nowhere in Space Junk Galaxy! I don't know if Bowser is leading this or not, but we need assistance!"_

"I'll be right there!" Marisa said and took off to the Fountain, nearly knocking down Mario and Alice who had returned as she quickly launched off to Space Junk Galaxy.

"Marisa is on her way!" Rosalina said.

"On her way to where?" Mario wondered.

"Airships are in Space Junk Galaxy and Marisa went to go check it out." Polari replied, to which Mario turned his head back to the Fountain.

"I'll go after her!" Mario said and ran off.

* * *

_Back at Space Junk__…_

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Marisa landed on the Toad ship, then seeing the Airships in front of her. "One of them is probably holding Reimu!" She said and then flew toward the airships.

"Intruder!" A Goomba exclaimed.

"Take 'er down!" A Hammer Bro yelled as Marisa found herself in a barrage of attacks, but she quickly unleashed an Earthlight Ray on the attackers and kept going.

"Where is she!" Marisa yelled.

"Who's she?" A Shy Guy asked.

"Reimu! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Uh… you have to be more specific." A Rocky Wrench said.

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! She wears red, kinda grumpy at times, a lazy bones, a brunette, wears a red ribbon on her head?"

"Ooooh, _that _Reimu!" A Boomerang Bro said. "She's not here."

"Good, then I get to blow up this ship!" Marisa said, and then running inside the ship.

"…You just HAD to say something." A Hammer Bro groaned as the ship started blowing up while Marisa tore through the airship and went to the next one and then the next airship while all the minions quickly flew away in escape pods back to Bowser's Space Castle while Mario landed on the Toad ship and saw the wreckage.

"What in the world?" Mario wondered.

"It's Marisa! She's acting like an angry Wiggler in a China Shop!" A Green Toad exclaimed.

"I'll calm her down." Mario said, pulling out a Cape Feather and then quickly flying to catch up to the raging witch. "Hey! Marisa!"

Marisa turned her head. "Mario?"

"Oh thank the stars! It's Mario!" A Koopa exclaimed.

"How is _THAT _supposed to make me feel better?" A Goomba asked.

"You have to calm down. I know you want to rescue your best friend, but you need to do it in a calm manner." Mario advised, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Flying around recklessly is only going to get you killed."

Marisa sighed. "You're right… when I heard that there were airships here in this galaxy, I just… lost myself because I thought Reimu would be here, but… now I'm not so sure."

"If it helps, I know what you're going through." Mario said. "When Peach first got kidnapped by Bowser, I tore through everything to try and save her. In fact, I lost myself one time and destroyed everything in my path. The only thing that stopped me from losing myself completely was my brother. He had snapped me out of it and talked me out of doing something reckless that I might end up regretting."

"So, what did you do?"

"Ever since that talk, I started to save Peach with a clear head. That's what actually helped me take down Bowser for the first time."

"Yeah… and some of us get massive headaches." A Shy Guy grumbled.

Marisa nodded. "That sounds like a smart thing to do." She said. "You're right… I might do something I might regret that'd make me… well, _not _me." She said and then looked at the final airship. "So, you want to help me destroy whoever's on that airship?"

"Nah. Leave this airship for me." Mario said. "You can't have _all _the fun." He said with a wink.

"Ah crud." A Koopa grumbled.

"I'll go write my will." A Goomba said.

"You got it!" Marisa grinned, high fiving the plumber as the two of them split up, where Mario proceeded to go to town on Bowser's Minions while Marisa landed on the final airship.

**End BGM**

"I _thought _I heard someone making a mess with my troops!" A voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Marisa ordered.

**BGM: Kamella (Super Mario Galaxy)**

A female Magikoopa appeared before her. "I am the most powerful magician in Bowser's army! I am Kamella!"

"And I am Marisa Kirisame, the badass magician of Gensokyo! You call yourself a powerful magician? We'll just see about that!"

Kamella laughed. "You'll regret it!" She said as she and Marisa quickly began their duel by firing lasers at each other with their wands, both of them colliding into a small explosion before Kamella swung her wand to launch a fire spell at her, but Marisa flew out of the way and fired a Non-Directional Laser, hitting Kamella but she shrugged it off. "Lucky hit, but you shall not land another!"

"Oh gee, like I haven't heard _that_ a million times." Marisa sarcastically said.

"BLIZZAGA!"

"Whoa!" Marisa yelled, dodging the ice spell where it froze one of the masts of the ship. "Orreries Solar System!" She yelled, launching the orbs at Kamella but she flew out of the way and launched a Thunder spell that struck Marisa. "Nnngh! That all you got? Event Horizon!"

Kamella quickly formed a protection spell from the danmaku, but Marisa quickly flew around while she was being barraged by the bullethell and found that she was only protecting herself in the front, where Marisa quickly launched Starlight Typhoon on her. "Yagh!" She yelped before summoning two Magikoopas to come assist her.

"Henchmen, eh?" Marisa pulled out a Deep Ecological Bomb and threw it, to which a Magikoopa fired right at it, but with the added power with the Luma, it knocked the Magikoopas out of the Airship while it stunned Kamella, which Marisa smirked and flew off before unleashing Sungrazer on her.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Kamella yelled as the explosion sent her wand up in the air and released the Power Star in it while Kamella had disappeared.

**End BGM**

"Most powerful magician, my foot." Marisa chuckled as she walked over to the Power Star, but before she touched it, a fireball came right for her to which she saw this in her peripheral vision as she quickly jumped back.

"So, you're actually able to dodge one of my spells." A voice said as Marisa turned to see Kamek approaching her.

"Remind me who you are again?" Marisa asked.

"The name's Kamek. The most powerful Magikoopa out there, not that weak old bat you call Kamella." Kamek said.

"Tch, so you want a fight, eh?"

"Yes. I want to see how strong you actually are." Kamek said, aiming his wand at Marisa. "Do you accept?"

"Do I accept? HA! I never back down from a challenge." Marisa said. "Bring it on, old man!"

"Old? I'll have you know that I'm quite young!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just do this!"

**BGM: Love Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Magic Cross: Grand Cross!" Marisa yelled but Kamek quickly teleported behind her and quickly fired magic at her from behind. "Yagh!" She yelped before turning around and using Meteonic Shower to strike Kamek, knocking him back while Kamek retaliated by firing a laser at her, where Marisa fired a laser from her wand as well, both of them colliding and causing an explosion while Marisa flew up in the air and unleashed Eccentric Asteroid.

Kamek quickly formed a protective spell around him before teleporting and firing a fire spell right beside her, knocking her to the side as Marisa glared at him and quickly used Gravity Beat to knock Kamek to the ground, but he quickly teleported and fired a spell at the ground to which an Elastic-Piranha was summoned and then bit Marisa on the leg. "YOW!" She yelled and glared at him. "Get off of me!" She yelled, quickly using Mysterious Beam to destroy him before turning around to have a spell hit her on the head.

Kamek then smirked and split himself up where Marisa turned her head around a few times before unleashing a Double Spark to try and strike him, but the real Kamek appeared above her and shot a homing spell at her, knocking her back a little before Kamek appeared in front of her and smacked her in the head with his wand, and then fired a magic spell at her head. "AAAGH!" She yelled before unleashing Escape Velocity on him, but Kamek disappeared.

"This match is over!" Kamek declared, firing a spell at Marisa that struck her in the back.

"Nngh… why do I feel…" She wondered before she fell to the ground and couldn't get up, but she was conscious.

**End BGM**

"I fired a spell that disabled your ability to function for a short time." Kamek explain. "You are still conscious and are still able to talk… but as far as I'm concerned, you're already finished. You call yourself the most powerful magician in Gensokyo, but I've yet to actually see that." He said as he walked away before turning around. "Now, this is where we part ways!" He said, raising his wand in the air. "This is where you part from this life!"

**BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Wh-what…?" Marisa asked. "You're just going to… finish me off?!"

"Why of course! I don't see you as a worthy opponent. You might as well be yesterday's garbage." Kamek said, charging up a spell.

"KAMEK!" Mario's voice was heard, flying directly at Kamek.

"Don't interfere, plumber!" Kamek shouted, firing a barrier spell that had Mario smack into it face first. "And now… this is farewell!" He yelled, firing a powerful spell at Marisa.

"NO!" Mario yelled as Marisa's eyes widened, begging her body to move but it was to no avail, the magic got closer and closer with Kamek smirking… and then there was an explosion.

"EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Kamek cackled evilly. "So much for her." He said and then when the smoke started to clear, he noticed something. "Hmm?"

**End BGM**

"Who are you to attack a defenseless magician?" A voice asked before the smoke cleared to reveal the time stopping maiden herself, Sakuya Izayoi, and she was holding one of her knives that stopped the attack.

**BGM: Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"What?!" Kamek yelled.

"Sakuya?!" Marisa exclaimed.

_Another friend of Marisa? _Mario wondered.

"Who are you!" Kamek yelled.

"A friend of Marisa." Sakuya said, aiming her knife at Kamek. "Now, you would do well to stand down."

"That's what you think!" Kamek exclaimed, firing magic at Sakuya, but she quickly stopped time and grabbed Marisa to safety as she quickly ran behind Kamek and then quickly planted knives all around Kamek before time resumed, and in Kamek's eyes, Sakuya and Marisa had disappeared from thin air, and knives were replaced in their stead. "WHAT?!" He yelled as Sakuya snapped her fingers and the knives impaled him. "YOOOOOOW!" He yelled and then turned to Sakuya. "What ARE you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Sakuya said. "Now, leave before I turn you into a pincushion some more." She warned.

"Tch. So what! Marisa ain't that tough!"

"That is where you are wrong. She had simply underestimated you. Now that she knows what you're capable of, she will knock you senseless the next time you cross paths."

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" Kamek scowled. "Till then!" He said and then disappeared.

**End BGM**

"Glad I got here in time." Sakuya said.

"Where'd you come from?" Mario asked as he landed.

"I can stop time." Sakuya explained. "I came across this galaxy after having being separated from my family." She said. "During my exploration, I heard quite the battle going on and then I found Marisa in danger." She said and then picked up Marisa and the Power Star. "I'll explain more on the way. Let's go." She said as Mario nodded and the Power Star guided Sakuya back to the Observatory.

* * *

**My brain on Friday night before I got to writing this chapter: Hey, why don't you binge Detective Pikachu? It'll be fun!**

**Sure, I have issues with the pacing, but I thought binging the game would've been fun. _And then Chapter 8 happened. UGH! _I just... lost all motivation for everything after playing through Chapter 8. And then the following day, I finished up the last chapter and then I went to go watch Robin Hood, and then I finally got around to writing some of it last night before finishing it up tonight. **

**Honestly, I think Detective Pikachu is a fun game... but honestly, if they just added better pacing to the story, my mind wouldn't have wandered all too often and... OKAY, WHO THOUGHT CHAPTER 8 WAS A GOOD IDEA?! Seriously, why not split it in half! Come on! Ugh... **

**If Detective Pikachu ever gets a sequel, I might as well just watch it on YouTube since i'm Detective Pikachu'd out for now. Ugh... binging Detective Pikachu was a mistake. **

**Anyway, rambling over!**

**In the meantime, there's been tons of rumors going around that Halo, Gears of War, Cuphead and Ori might come to the Switch...**


	7. Secrets Within the Battlerock

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.********

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Sakuya?" Nitori asked as they returned.

"Hello." Sakuya greeted and gently put Marisa down.

"What happened to her?" Luigi asked.

"Kamek happened." Mario replied. "He wanted to see how strong she really was and ended up paralyzing her after defeating her."

Luigi sighed. "That's Kamek for you. He always does something apalling like that."

"Kamek also said that it'd wear off, but he didn't say how long." Mario said.

"I can fix this up." Alice said as she pulled out her spell book and closed her eyes, chanting a spell as Marisa's body glowed briefly before her body returned to normal.

"Oh, I can feel everything below my neck again." Marisa said as she got up. "I didn't know you could do something like that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Ooooh, riiiight." Marisa sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"So, who is this mysterious new party member?" Polari asked.

**End BGM**

"I am Sakuya Izayoi. The head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sakuya explained. "Like many in Gensokyo, we were attacked by Bowser and his minions, however… a few airships were foolish enough to attack the mansion. They were quick to realize how foolish it was to start firing upon us. Mistress Remilia fought back along with the rest of us. However… something had happened when we were fighting them off."

* * *

_Flashback!_

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

_"__We're taking heavy fire!" A Hammer Bro yelled before a certain blonde haired vampire landed on the airship. "Uh oh!"_

_Flandre smirked, activating her Lavatein. __"__HIYAH!" She yelled, slashing downward and making a massive hole in the ship, as a Bullet Bill hit her from behind as she turned around to see a trembling Snifit aiming a Bullet Bill Blaster at her before he pointed right at the Rocky Wrench._

_"__He did it!"_

_"__HEY!"_

_Flandre said nothing, but instead cracked her knuckles while on another airship, Meiling was going toe to toe with a Sumo Bro, both of them punching each other but then Meiling jumped back and jumped forward, doing a scissor kick but the Sumo Bro caught her leg easily, forcing Meiling to backflip and then held her ground when the Sumo Bro charged at her, unaware of the Airship aiming at the other that had Flandre on it, specifically aiming for the vampire._

_Remilia spotted this while she was busy unleashing bullethell on a few Magikoopas with Patchouli while Sakuya was busy spreading knives on several Fire and Boomerang Bros, where Remilia quickly turned around and charged up a Gungnir before she threw it at the airship, hitting the airship dead on and causing it to start exploding and fell to the ground while Meiling kicked the Sumo Bro off before jumping over to a nearby airship._

_"__I can still do it! I can still fire this!" A Koopa yelled and fired from a cannon right for Flandre before it collapsed into the ground and exploded, as Remilia's eyes widened as she quickly flew straight for Flandre and pushed her to the side right when the cannonball got close and hit Remilia, causing her to be encased in ice._

_"__Remi?!" Flandre yelled in shock before a Magikoopa appeared behind the shocked Flandre and fired a spell to knock her down. _

_"__Oh no, you don't! You're not saving her!" The Magikoopa said and used his wand to teleport Remilia on a different airship that was fleeing from Gensokyo. "Mission control, I sent you a prisoner!"_

_"__Huh, wasn't really expecting a hostage aside from the Shrine Maiden, but the more the merrier!" _

_The Magikoopa turned to Flandre. __"__Now, as for you, I'll do the same to you!" He said, but suddenly, knives surrounded him and impaled him. "YAGH!" He yelled as Sakuya appeared behind him and backstabbed him to finish him off. _

**End BGM**

_"__What do we do? They have Mistress Remilia!" Meiling exclaimed._

_"__We go after them." Sakuya said. "Patchy. Tend to Flandre. Koakuma, you fly the ship. We are going after them."_

_"__Right!" Koakuma exclaimed._

* * *

_End flashback_

"When Mistress Remilia had gotten kidnapped, we set off to go find her. We kept searching for her while also searching for others since we had known others went to go help as well, especially since Reimu got kidnapped too. However, things took a turn when I went off to scout ahead. When I turned around, the airship was gone."

"Did it disappear into thin air?" Luigi asked.

"No. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when I investigated the ship from the inside. Nothing seemed to have stood out to me. However, before I left to investigate, I had heard from Koakuma that Meiling was taking control of the ship. I was against the idea of letting Meiling take control, but Meiling told me she could handle it herself. I should mention that Meiling tends to fall asleep at random times, so it's probably just my luck she fell asleep and probably made a wrong turn when I wasn't looking."

"Is she narcoleptic? That could be the reason why she fell asleep." Rosalina suggested.

"No. She just gets easily bored." Sakuya replied back.

"I think the ships have auto-pilot." Nitori said. "Well, I knew mine had such a feature."

"Our ships have that too!" Captain Toad declared.

"Hmm, in any case, we should collect more Power Stars in order to save our friends." Sakuya said as they all nodded. "And when I find Meiling… I'm going to have a little _chat _with her." She said.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling…" Luigi groaned before they went toward the two domes, with Marisa noticing a blue comet hanging around Honeyhive Galaxy.

"Oh hello, Prankster Comet!" Marisa said and then launched herself straight into the comet, finding herself being pulled into said comet before going inside.

**BGM: Cosmic Comet (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Marisa landed on the ground, finding that the galaxy had a dark blue tint surrounding the planet, but then she heard something.

_"__Nyahahahaha!"_

"Huh?" Marisa wondered and then a Cosmic Clone of herself appeared before her. "What in the world…?!"

_"__Come on!" _Cosmic Marisa said before aiming the Cosmic Mini-Hakkero at her.

"Oh, you want to go? Let's go!" Marisa exclaimed as Cosmic Marisa fired a Cosmic Master Spark, but Marisa quickly rolled out of the way and flew up in the air as Cosmic Marisa did the same, both of them flying into each other and slammed into one another, but Marisa quickly grabbed her broom and swung it down to knock her cosmic clone to the ground, but it recovered and quickly used Starlight Typhoon at her, to which Marisa went around the danmaku. "Please, I already know all my moves!" She said as she quickly used Dragon Meteor to send Cosmic Marisa flying toward a small wall while Marisa unleashed a Final Spark on her cosmic clone, where her cosmic clone did the same to have the two collide, but Marisa's Luma glowed as Star Bits came to her and unleashed a Star Bit Final Spark, pushing the Cosmic Spark away and engulfing the cosmic clone.

"Gotcha!" Marisa grinned as she flew over to it as the Cosmic Clone tried to get up and glared at her before falling to the ground and disappearing, as a Power Star appeared in front of her.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Sakuya and Alice__…_

**BGM: Space Junk Road (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"I wonder if I can get some answers here." Sakuya said when they landed.

"Highly unlikely, but you'll never know." Alice said as they walked together when they saw some Scuttlebugs jumping around, to where they were quickly destroyed by the duo, collecting the Star Bits they dropped in the process while also destroying some crystals containing Star Bits, then they flew across the asteroid field before they made their way to the glass planet where Alice noticed a Hungry Luma floating by where she walked over to the Luma while Sakuya found a way in and walked inside the planet.

"Hello! I would like fifty Star Bits in order to transform into a planet."

"Alright." Alice said as she summoned her puppets and they shot Star Bits at the Hungry Luma.

"Oh thank you… I'm so full. I think I'm gonna TRANSFOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!" The Hungry Luma yelled before flying off into the distance and transformed into a planet that was shaped into a Yoshi Head.

"That's peculiar." Alice mused as she hit the Launch Star and flew off to the Yoshi planet while Sakuya launched a different way by breaking through the glass, then Alice landed on Yoshi's snout, where she noticed several Goombas walking around the planet, where she proceeded to destroy them by having her dolls fire lasers while she had Shanghai cut up a few Goombas before a Power Star appeared at the center of the planet, along with a blue Yoshi egg that appeared next to it which Alice took notice when she grabbed the Power Star.

"What's this?" She wondered as she picked it up while Shanghai took the Power Star as they went back to the Observatory.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Sakuya__…_

Sakuya readied herself with a Sling Pod, aiming at the planet in front of her. "Here we go." She said and then launched herself, flipping herself over and kicking the planet hard enough for the whole thing to shatter, and then she noticed a humongous web in front of her, where she immediately pulled out two knives and threw them sideways to rip the web up before a monstrous spider popped out of the web. Tarantox.

**BGM: Dino Piranha (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Sakuya said nothing while Tarantox quickly sprayed venom at her, but she quickly flew around to avoid the toxic spray, when she had noticed that his butt was glowing as she quickly threw a knife at him, stabbing him as he roared in agony and rolled to his back, where Sakuya noticed three bulging spots on his underbelly, where Sakuya threw three knives at the spots, where Tarantox screamed before getting back up and started spraying venom out of his mouth and sides, but Sakuya had easily avoided them and did the same tactic on him, including hitting the three, but then Sakuya added Soul Sculpture to the mix to send Tarantox flying into the abyss while a Power Star flew over to her.

**End BGM**

"Too easy." Sakuya said, grabbing the Power Star and flew off.

* * *

_At Sling Pod Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Space Fantasy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"400 Star Bits for a black hole! Why not!" A Blue Toad yelled.

"Eyes on the prize!" Captain Toad said, aiming for the Power Star that was being guarded by some moving gates.

"As if the Fire Bars weren't bad enough." Toadette sighed, as she was in the Starshroom, having a tractor beam ready in case if Captain Toad missed, smacked into a gate, or grabbing the Star anyway just in case.

"Three… Two… ONE!" Captain Toad yelled, launching straight for the Power Star, only to smack into a gate at the last second and then Toadette brought him in quick. "Ow…"

"How about if we just fly in and grab it?"

"No! I can do this." Captain Toad said. "Load me up on the Sling Pod again!" He ordered, to which Yellow and Purple Toad saluted and did it again, but this time, he fell just a little short of grabbing the Power Star, but Toadette sucked him back in. "I can feel it my bones! Third times the charm!"

_Some failed attempts later__…_

"I think you're going insane." Blue Toad said.

"Gee, ya think!" Captain Toad yelled, having bandages on his cap. "Let's just fly in and grab it, I'm not going to go through that again."

"Oh, thank the stars." Green Toad sighed with relief as they flew in and grabbed the Power Star before flying off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Battlerock Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario, Luigi, Nitori and Yuyuko landed on one of the mini saucer planets and looked at the Battlestation in front of them. "That's a very interesting battlestation." Mario said.

"I know! I want to know what's inside." Yuyuko said. "I must know its secrets."

"It _does _scream "exploration"." Nitori mused.

"Let's go." Yuyuko said with the other three nodding and walked ahead, but then Mario noticed a Metal Bowl Planet nearby as he curiously flew over to a Launch Star to investigate while Luigi threw a Bob-omb at a gate to free a Launch Star while Nitori freed up some Star Bits and collected them as they flew off together to a Molecule Planet.

"Help me!" A Luma yelled as Yuyuko noticed a Bob-omb Dispenser down below while Chain Chomps were rolling around, so she flew over to the Bob-omb Dispenser and came back, destroying the cage. "Thank you! I'll give you guys a lift!" He said and transformed where Yuyuko and Luigi flew off together while Nitori walked over to a Hungry Luma.

"Hiyah! I need thirty Star Bits in order to transform!"

"Thirty, eh?" Nitori noticed a Rainbow Star in a cage and looked at the Chain Chomps. "I'll be right back!" She said and went to blow up the cage and grabbed the Rainbow Star, with her glowing a rainbow-like aura and then ran around to destroy the Chain Chomps and collected a ton of Star Bits where, after the Rainbow Star effects disappeared, she threw thirty Star Bits into the Hungry Luma, where it screamed and flew over into the distance to form into another planet, as Nitori quickly launched herself toward the planet.

"DADGUMMIT!" A Gearmo yelled when Nitori landed. "This is a munitions depot, not a garbage disposal! I'm so infuriated, I'm gonna blow a gasket at this point!"

"…Wait, huh?" Nitori tilted her head. "How can there already be trash if a planet was born five seconds ago? Same with you!"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, causing Nitori to sweatdrop.

"Riiiiight, so why don't you do it yourself?"

"Can't you see I'm busy complaining! That's far more important than getting rid of this garbage!"

Nitori facepalm. "Riiiight, I'll take care of this." She said, quickly building a contraption that connected to the four Bob-omb Dispensers that shot them up in the air and fell on the ground, destroying the garbage with ease. "The best part about this is that it auto-locks onto the garbage!"

"Ooooh! Neat! That'll take care of it no sweat! Here ya go!" He said, handing over a Power Star.

"Thank you!" Nitori said and then flew off.

* * *

_With Yuyuko and Luigi__…_

"Here it is!" Yuyuko grinned as they landed on the entrance to the Battlerock and then Luigi found a Warp Pipe.

"Over here!" He said as they two of them went inside the Warp Pipe and hopped off when they went inside.

"Whoa… cool!" Yuyuko said as they walked around on the inside, where they saw a few Rocky Wrenches walking over to a contraption, where the two of them hid.

"Tighten that last screw right there."

"Yes sir!"

"What are they up to?" Yuyuko wondered.

"Boss! We have it ready to go!"

_"__Excellent. But are you going to test it out?"_

"Of course, general! We won't let you down."

_"__Good. It's amazing what kind of scrap you can find at Dreadnought Galaxy. Make sure it's working properly so Mario and company won't know what hit them! I want to see it activated first, however."_

"Right away." The Rocky Wrench saluted and turned it on, where the machine itself looked huge as the eye itself turned red.

"What is that thing?" Yuyuko wondered.

_"__That's beautiful! They won't know what hit them. What do you call it?"_

"They called it codename: 4-9-7-7-5-18-14-1-21-20. There's even a number code on the side here."

"_Great! I have no idea what that code is supposed to mean.__"_

"It could be a clue. I did hear one of them say it's a number code for the alphabet, but we haven't looked into it."

_"__I'll look into it. Let's just be thankful that the Gearmos over there were cooperative. Let me know when progress is made."_

"Understood. We'll let you know, General Guy."

_"__Don't let me down."_

"What are they up to?" Luigi wondered.

"Come on, let's investigate further!" Yuyuko whispered, grabbing Luigi's hand.

"Whoa!"

"Let's do some tests, y'all!" A Rocky Wrench ordered.

"Understood!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Mario__…_

Mario landed on a giant saucer planet filled with electrical current and a few Topmen that Mario ignored as he quickly made his way over to the top, doing a triple jump in the process and then landed on the top of the stairs while hearing a strange noise getting louder and louder before he jumped into the ring, where something landed in front of him before activating its spikes around its body. It was none other than Topmaniac.

**BGM: King Kaliente (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario said nothing and got in a battle ready position as Topmaniac called upon two small Topmen that Mario ignored where Mario jumped on top of Topmaniac when he charged right for him, deactivating Topmaniac as he then did a spin attack to knock Topmaniac into the electricity, hurting him before he jumped back into position and went straight for Mario again, but to no avail when Mario did the same trick on him, where Topmaniac came back and summoned two Spiked Topmen to aid him, but the Spiked Topmen were destroyed by the plumber as Mario jumped on Topmaniac's head again and then did another spin attack toward the electricity to destroy him, and then a Power Star appeared in front of him.

**End BGM**

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as he flew off back to the Observatory and landed in the Fountain Dome where he noticed Marisa leaning against a wall. "Marisa? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Polari told me we have enough stars to go fight that Bowser guy."

Mario nodded. "Then let's go!" He said and then the two of them flew together.

**BGM: The Fiery Stronghold (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The duo landed on the ground where a Luma approached them. "I can feel a Grand Star nearby! But this place is filled with all kinds of traps and tricks! Be careful!"

"We will!" Marisa gave him the thumbs up before the two of them ran off, jumping over the firebars and going over a loop until they saw a Thwomp slamming into the ground, where they also saw a flamethrower spitting out fire, though Mario easily recognized the head.

"FLUDD?" Mario quietly wondered before clenching his fists as the two of them went past the Thwomp and entered the next area with it's own wonky gravity pull, with the two of them being careful not to fall into a black hole from carelessness until they made it through after going through another Thwomp then they went past some more firebars and jumped over three flamethrowers and getting past another Thwomp.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice caught their attention as they saw a small airship flying toward them, where it was none other than Junior approaching them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Junior!" Mario called out.

"Hehehehehe! Let's see if you can get to dad when I destroy these stairs!" Junior laughed and fired Bullet Bills at the ground.

"Should I tell him?" Marisa asked.

"Not right now." Mario replied as the two of them ran to the top while the ground crumbled behind them until they got to the top where Bowser was waiting for them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Bwahahahaha! You finally made it!" Bowser smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Wipe that smug grin off of your face. I'm going to get Reimu back from you!"

"Oh, is that what you think? She and Peach are doing just fine! But enough about that… I'll stomp you two into space bits!" He declared, stomping on the ground as the two of them were sucked to the Star Reactor above them while Bowser joined them and then Junior flew over to the planet as well.

**End BGM**

**BGM: King Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario and Marisa landed while Bowser breathed fire at the duo, where they quickly avoided him while Junior giggled and then fired Bullet Bills at them. "I'll deal with Junior, you take on Bowser!" Mario said.

"Got it!" Marisa nodded as the two split up as Marisa quickly unleashed Stardust Reverie on him, but Bowser quickly deflected the danmaku with his arms and then he ran forward and punched Marisa, where she quickly moved her head back, but felt the wind near her when Bowser punched.

"You're that Marisa chick that Kamek told me about, are you not?" Bowser asked.

"So what if I am?"

"Good, this makes this more fun!" Bowser smirked as he breathed fire at her, but she avoided the flames but then Bowser ran to her and punched her right in the gut, hard enough for her to cough out blood and then he used an uppercut to knock her up in the air, but Marisa quickly recovered and used her wand to use a healing spell on her before putting it away.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Marisa yelled, and used Dragon Meteor, sending Bowser a few feet away, but he quickly recovered and smirked.

"I'm gonna have fun with this!" Bowser smirked.

Mario jumped on the Bullet Bills before he got to the top of Junior's Airship, where he quickly got into his Koopa Clown Car and Junior did a 'come at me' taunt as Mario jumped over and punched Junior, but he blocked with the boxing gloves before punching him repeatedly and then used an uppercut, but then Mario recovered and fire formed in his hands before throwing a huge fireball at him, but Junior jumped out of the way and drove toward him when Mario started falling, but Mario was prepared for this as he pulled out a Tanooki Leaf and transformed into a statue after absorbing it, landing right on top of Junior.

"YOWCH!" Junior yelled as Mario turned back to normal and punched Junior, but he blocked with his paintbrush and quickly smacked him a few times before knocking him out of the Koopa Clown Car.

Bowser went into his shell and rolled toward Marisa, who quickly used Double Spark but realized that didn't get her anywhere as she quickly jumped to the side, but Bowser grabbed her leg and threw her up in the air and when she came back down, he drop kicked her, sending her away but Marisa recovered and unleashed Starlight Typhoon where Bowser laughed and ran through the danmaku as Marisa then hopped on her broom and quickly used Blazing Star to smack into Bowser to knock him back and then she hopped off of her broom and used Shoot the Moon to damage Bowser, but this didn't stop the King of Awesome as he jumped up and grabbed Marisa by the leg and then threw her to the ground before Bowser Bombing her, which she screamed in agony before Bowser kicked her away, then Marisa got up and wiped blood from her mouth.

"Master SPARK!" She yelled, firing a Master Spark while Bowser breathed fire, both of them connecting and they seemed to actually be evenly matched since none of them showed any signs of pushing to any side.

Mario dodged the buzzsaws and then pulled out his cape and swung it to send the cannonball back to smack Junior's Clown Car with it, then Mario ran over and did a Super Jump Punch to knock Junior in the air, but Junior sent a few Mechakoopas to keep him busy while Junior floated in the air before coming down like a missile to slam into Mario, but to his dismay, the plumber saw this coming and backflipped, before throwing regular fireballs before he formed a huge fireball into his hands and threw it up in the air where he then jumped up and hammered it straight for Junior, sending Junior back a ways.

Bowser had an idea and walked forward while still breathing fire, the range of the two getting smaller as Marisa tried to keep at it, until Bowser swatted the Mini-Hakkero away and grabbed Marisa by the throat. "Is that all you got?" He asked, punching her in the stomach. "Come on!"

"Nnngh…" Marisa winced before pulling out a Deep Ecological Bomb and then found her strength to backhand Bowser's arm.

"Wha?" Bowser wondered before Marisa shoved it in his mouth.

"Shove it!" Marisa said, pushing him back where the bomb exploded in Bowser's mouth, knocking the Koopa King back and stunned him where he sat on the ground groaning and then she readied her broom, and then used Gravity Beat, where Bowser roared and was launched out of the planet's gravity where he landed on the ground.

"Papa!" Junior noticed this, giving Mario the opportunity to close his eyes and then he glowed a rainbow-like aura with him smirking as he ran over and punched the distracted Junior quickly a few times before he used an uppercut.

"OH YEAH… HEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario yelled, unleashing Mario Finale on Junior to send him flying into the air before he landed next to his father, groaning.

**End BGM**

"Ha! Suck it!" Marisa yelled as she then gave Mario a ride where they flew back to the ground.

"Ugh…" Bowser groaned as he got up while Junior was stumbling about to get back up. "Heh, Kamek told me that you were weak, but the way I see it, you might be stronger than he previously thought." He said.

"Duh!" Marisa smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Bowser warned, glaring at the magician. "I'm not through with you yet, especially _you, _plumber." He growled, glaring at Mario before he picked up Junior. "Our galaxy is near completion, perhaps you'll survive long enough to see it. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, calling in his Koopa Clown Car and then flew off, before a Grand Star came flying down to the duo to greet them.

"Alright, another Grand Star!" Marisa said and the two took off with it. "I wonder how Luigi's doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Mario said.

* * *

_Back at Battlerock__…_

"INTRUDERS! UNLEASH THE ROBOT ON HIM!"

"How did they see us?!" Yuyuko asked.

"Uh, Yuyuko?" Luigi pointed up as she looked up to see a security camera, as she sweatdropped.

"Ooooh… come on, let's get out of here!" Yuyuko said as the two left, unaware that a Rocky Wrench pushed the "lockdown" button to trap the two against the robot.

* * *

_Far away from them, in space__…_

A spaceship flew in the emptiness in space, where a woman sighed in boredom. "At least that job was taken care of… but I wish there was some excitement to pass the time." She said, and then suddenly, the radar picked up on something that caught her attention. "What the…" She wondered as her eyes widened in shock, seeing a huge robot on her radar. "I could've sworn I destroyed you, where is it?" She asked and set up the coordinates. "Battlerock Galaxy." She quietly said before she pressed a button and took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Okay… okay… I can do this." A certain swordswoman said, looking at a haunted mansion in front of her. "Just go in… and hopefully find Lady Yuyuko in here." She said and walked in nervously, her sword at the ready, but her whole body was trembling.

Something poked her on her shoulder as she paled and turned around, only to see nothing. "Easy Youmu, it's just your imagination." She quietly said and turned around, only to see a Bomb Boo looking at her, to which it did a friendly wave and a laugh.

* * *

_Just outside__…_

"Remind me why we're stationed here?" A Goomba wondered.

"Beats me."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that?!"

"I'm just gonna… pretend I didn't hear that!"

* * *

_Back inside__…_

The Bomb Boo curiously looked at the already KO'd swordswoman on the ground, where a few other Boos flew over and looked at each other with a nod before the Boos dragged the unconscious Youmu away.

* * *

**I was going to finish this up yesterday, but alas... a double dose of watching Pokemon reactions plus, eh, laziness I suppose. Got to Sakuya's fight with Tarantox before I went to bed and then I finished it up.**

**Also, see if you can decipher that number code! (Hint: Use the alphabet.)**

**And now for me gushing about the Pokemon Direct, specifically Scorbunny because OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S SO PRECIOUS! IT'S SO ADORABLE! I want to pet him, hug him, squeeze him... probably NOT call him George, but whatever! SCORBUNNY SQUAD, SOUND OFF! I mean, yeah, Sobble and Grookey are also cute, but i'm a sucker for anything fire, so when I saw Scorbunny, I fell in love! (I personally won't care if he's Fire/Fighting, mostly because I never had a problem with it... though to be fair, I can agree Emboar being Fire/Fighting was just dumb.)**

**But, prediction time on the final evolutions!**

**Grookey's Final Evolution - Grass/Psychic.**

**Scorbunny's Final Evolution - Fire/Electric (I saw this on a Facebook comment and I couldn't help but agree with it) OOOOOR Fire/Ground.**

**Sobble's Final Evolution - Water/Ghost. (I dunno, I feel like his camouflage is more than meets the eye here. It's a stretch, but hey, it's something!)**

**Also, I believe it's due time for a new Eeveelution too. What the new Eeveelution will be, I dunno... probably like Dragon, maybe Rock or Ground, maybe a Ghost? Who knows. Maybe Steel! (It better not be cuter than my Glaceon...)**

**Since the Galar Region is based on the UK, I am going to be upset if the champion isn't the Queen of England herself. (I'm joking, but it _would _be cool.)**

**Here's to a new generation of new Pokemon! (And hopefully, reach 1000 Pokemon in this generation. I can dream!)**


	8. Youmu's Ghostly Expedition

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario and Marisa landed on the ground with the Grand Star, where it flew off into the core and glowed green, where the Kitchen dome then opened up for everyone. "Booyah!" Marisa said, high fiving Mario.

"You look like you've been through a fight." Nitori said.

"Yeah, that Bowser guy is a hell of a puncher, I'll give him that." Marisa chuckled, rolling her shoulder. "Nothing I can't handle, though!"

"Hmm, where's Luigi? I thought he and Yuyuko would've been back by now." Mario said.

"That might be a problem." Rosalina said, catching their attention as she aimed her wand at the screen and it lit up, revealing Luigi and Yuyuko's location, along with a machine trying to destroy the both of them.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that metal!" Polari exclaimed. "That's from Dreadnought Galaxy! They just painted it yellow and put it together to make a deadly robot!"

"Indeed." Rosalina nodded. "Yuyuko and Luigi are having a hard time fighting that thing."

"Oh, just throw a bomb at that thing, It'll work out." Marisa said.

"Hmm, wonder if I could use some of that metal." Nitori mused.

"We oughta go help them." Sakuya suggested.

"There's no need." Rosalina responded, to which everyone but Polari gave her a weird look. "For you see, we picked up on someone else entering the galaxy." She said, pulling out of the base of the Battlerock and they zoomed in on a ship that was flying in.

"Who's that? Friend or foe?" Marisa wondered.

Mario chuckled. "That would be a friend." He said.

**End BGM**

* * *

_In Battlerock__…_

"Butterfly Delusion!" Yuyuko yelled, unleashing her danmaku on the robot, but it didn't damage the robot at all as it swiped its drill at the two, but Luigi jumped high in the air and threw fireballs, but that did absolutely nothing to it before it started sucking Luigi in.

"WAAAAH!" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi!" Yuyuko yelled, before Luigi was spat out and slammed into her. "Ooof!" She grunted as the two of them were knocked back as the robot raised its drill arm up to crush the two… until two missiles hit the head of the robot to knock it back a bit.

"Diggernaut. We meet again." A female voice said.

**BGM: Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U/Ultimate)**

A woman walked over to them, wearing orange and red armor with an arm cannon and looking quite slender, and joining her was a small squishy-looking green alien thing that chirped and had two yellow rodents join her. One of them was smaller than the other.

Her name? Samus Aran.

"Nnngh, Samus?" Luigi asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, but that's not important right now. Stand back, we'll take care of this."

"What are those things?" Yuyuko curiously wondered.

"I don't know who that guy is, but activate the missiles on this thing!" A Rocky Wrench yelled. "…We _did _install missiles, right?"

"You don't know Samus?! Oh, we're gonna be in for a bad time." Another Rocky Wrench groaned, while another was already signing his will.

"Ready, you two?"

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

Samus aimed her arm cannon at Diggernaut. "Let's rock."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Boss - Diggernaut (Metroid: Samus Returns)**

Diggernaut quickly used his drills to attack the trio, but Samus quickly rolled out of the way while the two creatures avoided the attacks, while the smaller one, Pichu, unleashed a charged Skull Bash and smacked it against the eye, not doing too much damage but it did catch its attention as it tried to squish Pichu, but with his small size, he avoided the drills as Samus ran over and fired a barrage of Super Missiles on the eye.

Diggernaut glared at Samus and tried to suck her in, but Samus quickly rolled herself into a ball and activated the Spider Ball, while also letting out a few bombs for it to suck in before she got back up and ran toward him, picking up speed and then Shinesparked into him to knock him back before jumping back and charged up her Arm Cannon before firing a huge ball of energy toward him and hit him.

"PIKA…CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing a Thunderbolt on the eye to knock it back before it swung its arms wildly where Samus quickly dodged the drills gracefully while the two Pokemon had a little trouble but they didn't get hurt that much as Diggernaut leaned in and fired lasers at the trio, but Samus rolled out of the way and switched to the Spazer Laser and quickly shot through the head while Pikachu jumped up and launched an Electro Ball at him.

"Pi…CHUUUUUUUU!" Pichu yelled, unleashing a Thunderbolt to knock Diggernaut back, but Pikachu shook Pichu out of it so it wouldn't KO itself. "Pichu Pi!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Samus quickly rolled into one of the drills and planted a bomb inside it before hopping out, dealing severe damage to it while Pikachu ran inside the other one and used a Thunderbolt to overcharge the drill to destroy it.

"Quick, launch the missiles!" A Rocky Wrench ordered.

"It doesn't have any missiles, we didn't put any of it in yet!"

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF ROCKY WRENCH ARE YOU?!"

Diggernaut attempted to use its destroyed drills to crush the three, but they quickly avoided the drills and then fired its lasers at them, but the two Pokemon jumped back while Samus jumped in the air and fired Super Missiles at it, but while she was in the air, Diggernaut swung its drill at her to knock her into a wall and pinned her there, but Samus wasn't having any of it as she used her strength to push it out with her legs before she dropped to the ground.

"Alright, you just made me mad." She said, aiming her arm cannon at him and charged up her laser, before firing her Zero Laser at him as it tried to fire a huge laser back at her, both of them colliding, but with how weak Diggernaut was, the Zero Laser quickly overpowered it and engulfed the Diggernaut before it fell to the ground in defeat, but she wasn't done with it yet as she ran over to it, climbed on top of it, and rolled inside before planting a Power Bomb inside it and then quickly got out and ran for cover, using debris to cover the Pokemon, Metroid, Luigi and Yuyuko from the explosion that just happened… while the Rocky Wrenches weren't so lucky.

**End BGM**

"Everyone alright?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Luigi gave her the thumbs up.

"Good." Samus nodded and then a Power Star came flying down to them, where Yuyuko took it.

"I want to see more of this place." Yuyuko said, and then the alarm sounded and the place glowed red, and debris started falling.

"Not going to happen. Let's move!" Samus ordered as they quickly ran off into Samus' gunship and took off, with the Power Star suddenly taking control of the ship and flying off to the Observatory, with Battlerock Galaxy unleashing a huge explosion.

* * *

_Back at the Observatory__…_

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 2**

"Who was that?" Nitori asked.

"That was Samus Aran, a galactic bounty hunter." Mario replied, and right on cue, Samus' ship landed in the garage and then Luigi and Yuyuko walked out.

"Hello~!" Yuyuko greeted while Samus walked out with Pikachu, Pichu and the Metroid.

"Mario? You're here too?" Samus asked in surprise. "…Wait, how is everyone breathing in space?"

"The Observatory provides its own oxygen." Rosalina replied. "And luckily, these galaxies have oxygen as well."

"I see." Samus mused and then deactivated her armor, much to everyone but the Bros and Toad Brigade's surprise.

"DUDE, YOU'RE A CHICK?!" Marisa yelled.

Samus sweatdropped. "As if my voice didn't tip you off?"

"I suspected that she was a woman, I didn't really want to say anything." Yuyuko shrugged.

"What are these little guys?" Nitori wondered, kneeling over to Pikachu and Pichu while Sakuya looked over the Metroid.

"These little guys are Pokemon, the electric types known as Pikachu and Pichu." Samus explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved.

"Chu!" Pichu waved too.

"Of course, the Bros and Toad Brigade know about this, but I'll explain anyway. Like with the Bros, I am part of group known as Super Smash Bros, and I am actually one of the original twelve along with Pikachu, Mario and Luigi. We have had many tournaments. The original, Melee, Brawl, the 4th, and one that is currently ongoing: Ultimate. We're still missing one that was invited for the 4th one so we're hoping they can make it. Master Hand had sent out five special invites across the universe in hopes to gain more Smashers. One has already made their mark and is preparing to come to Smash Bros, calls himself Joker."

"Uh-huh, so what's this gotta do these two?" Marisa asked.

"I'm getting there." Samus told her. "During the Brawl tournament, we were rudely interrupted by the Subspace Emissary incident. During my investigation on a mysterious island, I had noticed the Subspace Army torturing Pikachu, so I quickly set him free. To my surprise, he grew an attachment to me. I had acknowledged Pikachu before, but he stuck to me for the longest time to the point where he wouldn't leave me to sleep by myself. Long story short, I adopted this little guy as my own and I've never regretted it."

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned.

"The Metroid is actually a baby Metroid I spared during my mission to eradicate them all. Metroids are parasites that feed on anything around them, so I was sent in to destroy them before it got out of hand. However, this little Metroid hatched and I was going to destroy it, but, I realized how helpless it was while I realized that _I _was the monster that destroyed its kind. It did not help that the Metroid thought of me as its mother. So I took him in, unfortunately it was kidnapped and then destroyed by Mother Brain when it sacrificed itself to save me, which unfortunately put me in a melancholic mood that shouldn't have hit me as hard as it should have. During the Brawl tournament, however, the beings known as Master Hand and Crazy Hand introduced an item known as the Assist Trophies, and to my surprise, the baby Metroid was one of them. It instantly recognized me and had tackled me into a hug."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Alice smiled.

"This story gets me every stinkin' time." Captain Toad sobbed a bit.

"Ever since that day, this little guy never leaves my side." Samus said, smiling at the Metroid to where it did a cute chirp in response. "Now, as for Pichu, the three of us were on a mission from a distress call that we picked up on. When we got to the planet, we saw Pichu being used for experiments. It turned out that it was kidnapped when it was a baby and was used for experimentation purposes. This did not sit well with me and I destroyed it all before destroying the boss of the operations himself. Pichu, like the Metroid, grew attached to me after I saved it and hasn't left me ever since. Such a little fighter too, it can kick some serious butt in the Ultimate Tournament."

"So, this _isn__'__t _the same Pichu from Melee?" Green Toad wondered.

"_That _Pichu evolved into this Pikachu right here. The original Pikachu had somehow ran off and never returned, though I _have _heard rumors of that same Pikachu kicking butt in a so-called Pokken Tournament." Samus mused. "Could just be another Pikachu for all I know."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Marisa said.

"So, you plan on staying with us?" Polari asked.

"I tend to avoid the whole conflict with Mario and Bowser and let them settle their differences, but since I inadvertently got dragged into this by dumb luck, I might stick around. Just one question. What the heck is going on here?" Samus asked and then the situation was explained to her. "That figures. Alright, let's get those Power Stars."

"Right!" Mario nodded and they headed off to find more Power Stars.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at Ghostly Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Several Boos dragged Youmu to a cell, ready to lock her up, but before they did, Myon came flying out from behind her and attacked the Boos, not letting them harm her and then poked her to wake her up. "Mmm… what?" Youmu woke up and saw Myon in front of her. "Oh, hey Myon." She said and sat up, where she noticed the Boos still coming after her. "Uh oh!" Youmu paled and pulled out one of her swords, her legs shaking as Myon noticed something and flew off. "Oh, don't leave me!"

Myon came across a white Mushroom and picked it up before coming back, and then throwing it over to Youmu who saw it in the corner of her eye and grabbed it, then saw the Mushroom had a scary look on its front, causing her to sweatdrop. "Alright… I trust you." She said and absorbed the Boo Mushroom.

Youmu's eyes turned red, her skin turned whispy, her hair had black highlights, her dress had grown to her calves while her feet disappeared. Her swords floated behind her while Myon remained unchanged. A tiara appeared on top of her head. "Huh?" Youmu wondered as she looked at herself. "What happened to me?" She wondered as a Boo pulled out a mirror and handed it to her. "AAAAAAH!" She yelled and hit a wall when backing up. "…Wait… is that me?" She asked and took a closer look. "It _is _me!" She exclaimed and then looked at all the Boos. "…Why do I not feel afraid of you all of a sudden?" She wondered as the Boos circled around her while smiling, seeming to have suddenly taken a liking to her.

"Um… see you later." Youmu said and flew around the mansion, unaware of the Boos following her, which Myon had noticed and poked Youmu on the shoulder. "Huh?" She turned toward them. "Why are you guys following me?"

"Oh, it's because we are in the presence of a ghostly queen! We can't help but be infatuated with you, following your every command!" A Boo said, while Youmu sweatdropped.

"I'm not a queen, though. I'm half-human, half-phantom." Youmu pointed out.

"Buuuut, you ate the Boo Mushroom and are wearing a tiara. You are royalty!"

_Oh, this is gonna get annoying. _Youmu thought as she flew around while the Boos followed her around. "Mmph… go away!" She yelled before she had an idea and turned herself invisible.

"Ack! Where'd the queen go?!"

"Good riddance." Youmu smirked as she flew into a room and then saw a Power Star. "Oh?" She wondered and flew over to investigate it before she took it. "Hmm, I wonder if there any other shiny Star objects around here?" She wondered and then went outside by turning herself invisible again, where she wandered around the galaxy and saw a lone planet with what it looked like an obstacle course in front of her. "What's this?" She asked and then flew over to investigate.

"Hmm, hello. Another spooky spirit?" A voice asked as Youmu turned to see the Spooky Speedster flying to her.

"Oh _great, _another one. Listen pal, I'm not-"

"I know you're not royalty." The Spooky Speedster said. "The only ghostly royalty I know of are King Boo and his fair and lovely maiden, Queen Boo. Last I checked, there aren't any Princess Boos yet."

"Who?"

"You never heard of King Boo? That's surprising! Every undead being knows who he is, and those who are mortal also know who he is, including a man in green."

"Nope."

"Hmm, curious. Well, if you must know, King Boo used to be a fair king and he was a friendly guy. Key words: _Used to. _For some strange reason, there was one day where he absolutely snapped and turned incredibly evil, and I think I know what happened. That nefarious King Bowser came to Boo Land and asked him to ally with him. His advisors strongly advised against the idea, but King Boo persisted and agreed to ally with King Boo. Everything was fine one day, but his personality started changing and then he went mad with power. I should point out that back then, King Boo wasn't the _wisest _out there, but he still made good decisions until that dreadful day. Unfortunately, many Boos followed the crazy king and those who didn't were branded as traitors and banished from the land. I was one of those Boos… and so was his wife. However, Queen Boo wasn't one of the lucky ones and was made an example. What he did to her… well, I'll let you use your imagination on what he did to her."

"Oh my!" Youmu whispered.

"Indeed. We traitorous Boos mourned for her while we fled. The Boos that followed him didn't even make a fuss. Boos were stationed throughout the universe. We traitors went into either hiding or allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. As for me, I became a wandering Boo that would quickly fly away if any of the Boos spotted me. However, I am known as the Spooky Speedster and I am the fastest of the Boos. None can catch me."

"I am so sorry…"

"Do not mourn for us. It is meaningless to mourn over a wicked king who made an example out of his own wife. I long for the day when King Boo snaps out of it, but I honestly do not see it happening."

"Wish there was something I can do."

"Don't worry about it. Let us race for now. You want that Power Star up ahead? Let us see who is the fastest, me or you."

Youmu nodded. "Got it." She said as the two got into position and took off to the other planet, with Spooky Speedster gaining the lead with Youmu close behind him, but then her eyes glowed and picked up speed where she darted through the course and made it to the finish line before Spooky Speedster got there.

"Not bad! Not bad at all." He said and handed her the Power Star. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you." Youmu said and then flew off to wander the galaxy a little more until she came across a planet that had a few platforms leading to an arena-like platform below as she flew down to investigate, but as she did… rocks formed in front of her to form a rock monster. Bouldergeist.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

"Bring it." Youmu said as Bouldergeist launched boulders at him, but she quickly flew around and had her swords float in front of her as she quickly slashed through the boulders with ease as a Bomb Boo appeared before her, but Myon turned around and tackled the Bomb Boo. "Constancy of the Conventional Truth!" She yelled, firing danmaku at him, and with the Boo Mushroom absorbed, it made her danmaku turn invisible, only to come back as visible in a split second in front of Bouldergeist, to which it chipped some of the rocks off of him but it didn't seem to phase him as a row of rock spires rose from the ground to try and stab her, but she slashed through the rock spires with ease and then blocked an incoming boulder.

"Slash of Nether Meditation!" She yelled, slashing through Bouldergeist as the rocks broke and revealed his true form as a shadow ghost and tried to run away as a few Bomb Boos tried to aid him, but Youmu slashed through the Bomb Boos and then quickly slashed through the uvula, which angered the ghost and reformed, this time forming hands as he punched the Spirit, but she blocked with her swords, as the two of them clashed with the sword and fist, as he summoned two rows of rock spires to hit her, but she slashed through them and then slashed through the boulders that was sent to her, then she used a cross slash at a rock fist, shattering the rock.

During this battle, Luigi had landed on the ground after getting a Star from the Matter Splatter Mansion, and then heard the commotion going on from where he was. "What the?" He wondered and went to investigate.

"Slash from Departure of Hesitation!" Youmu yelled, hitting Bouldergeist and shattered some of his armor as he tried to fight back but Myon had transformed into a second Youmu and slashed through the rock fist to shatter it. "HAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, unleashing her Spell Card again and shattering Bouldergeist's rock armor to pieces, and then the shadow spirit tried to flee, but Youmu quickly slashed through him, where Bouldergeist screamed in pain before exploding and turning into a Power Star.

**End BGM**

"That's another one of these mysterious things." Youmu said as she took it and put it in her pocket while Myon turned to normal and they both looked off into the distance. "I wonder what else this place has in store." She wondered. "I wonder if we'll meet up with Lady Yuyuko." She said as Luigi just landed, not hearing "Yuyuko".

_A ghost! _Luigi thought and took out his Poltergust, slowly sneaking up behind her with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Youmu turned her head to see Luigi. "Oh, hello."

"FREEZE!" Luigi yelled, shining his flashlight at Youmu.

"ACK! Dude, who points a flashlight at someone?!" She yelled, but then she felt herself being pulled in by the Poltergust. "ACK! WAIT! I'M NOT A GHOST, I SWEAR!"

"That's what they all say!"

"WAIT! WAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Youmu screamed as Myon tried to hold on to her, but unfortunately, she and Myon got sucked into the vortex. "Mmph! MMMMPH!" She yelled while the Poltergust spat out three Power Stars.

"Oooh, nice!" Luigi grinned and then took off back to the Observatory, while Youmu was desperately screaming to get out, but to no avail.

* * *

**The Boos for some reason become infatuated with Boo Mario, so I thought adding a tiara on Boo Youmu would've been funny.**

**I also couldn't get the idea of Luigi sucking Youmu in his Poltergust out of my head, so hey, a funny ending to a chapter, no?**


	9. Fun at the Beach

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.************

* * *

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Mmm, this is taking longer than I had anticipated." The little girl grumbled to herself as their ship was going through a very long asteroid belt. "I would've brought more jam had I known we'd be here for a long time."

"I hope she's still out there somewhere." The Luma hoped as the girl looked into the ship, going over the essentials that she brought with her during their travels: A telescope, a butterfly net, a stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, apricot-flavored tea…

She had noticed one thing that she had forgotten, as she started groaning. "Water! I forgot to bring water!" She groaned, while the Luma started laughing. "It's not funny!" She pouted.

"As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine!" He giggled. "Do you want some?"

The girl began to smile a little bit, mostly because of the Luma's infectious laughing as she couldn't help but join in. "Oh, alright, maybe just a nibble!" She said and took one of the Star Bits and nibbled on it, as her eyes widened in surprise and started eating it.

"How is it?" The Luma asked with a non-existent smile.

"It's delicious!" She beamed. "It tastes like honey!"

"Grab your net! We're going into a Star Bit field!"

The girl grabbed her net and started fishing in the Star Bits, nearly falling out a few times but the Luma held on to her, both of them laughing as they collected more of the Star Bits.

* * *

**End BGM**

"Rosie? Helloooooo? Roooosiiiiie!" Marisa called out to her.

"Huh?" Rosalina snapped out of her daze.

**BGM: Rosalina at the Observatory 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh good, you snapped out of it. I was afraid I was going to have to slap you upside the head." She grinned while putting her hands behind her head.

"Sorry, I'm not usually like this." Rosalina shook her head. "Need something?"

"Well, you kinda spaced out after Sammy introduced herself."

"_Sammy?__" _Samus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't call me Sammy."

"Too late." Nitori chuckled.

"Oh… where's Luigi?" Rosalina wondered.

"He snuck off while we were calling out to you, miss space cadet." Marisa said. "Mario was this close to unleashing that water hose on you." She said, pointing to Mario who had brought out FLUDD.

"I have a name, you know." FLUDD spoke up. "I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquid Ultra Dousing Device."

"Oh, so you're a talking machine? That's even more interesting." Marisa mused while Nitori walked over to FLUDD.

"Curious…" NItori mused as she took FLUDD off of Mario's back.

"What are you doing?" FLUDD asked.

"Don't mind me, I just want to see what makes you tick!" Nitori grinned, pulling out a wrench with an evil grin, while FLUDD sweatdropped.

"I'm still amazed that you can fit him in your pocket." Samus said, and then she noticed Luigi flying in with his Poltergust on his back. "Speaking of pockets…"

Luigi landed on the ground. "Well, that was a fun adventure."

"Where'd you go?" Alice asked.

"Went to Ghostly Galaxy. I thought I'd find a Power Star at that haunted mansion, but I didn't find anything so I explored the area until I came across this place called Matter Splatter Mansion. It's rather very curious."

"How so?" Mario asked, keeping an eye on Nitori who had a screwdriver out.

"For some strange reason, a small patch of the ground moves on its own, while the stuff it leaves behind disappears as if it never even existed. Doors suddenly appeared, walls disappeared, a Power Star was behind a door, it was rather weird."

"Matter is always unpredictable." Polari pointed out.

"I came back after getting the Power Star and heard quite the commotion going on. Turns out, there was a rather cute looking ghost that I put in this Poltergust."

"Cute looking ghost?" Yuyuko looked to him. "How cute are we talking?"

"She claimed she wasn't really a ghost, but I sucked her in anyway. I wasn't falling for _that _trick."

_"__MMMPH! MMMMPH!"_

"Rather a feisty one." Yuyuko mused.

_"__Mmmph… Lady Yuyuko? Mmmph you?" _A muffled voice was heard.

"Wait a minute… that voice." Yuyuko knelt down. "Youmu? Is that you?"

"_Ye-mmph! It__'__s crowded mmmph here!"_

"Is there any way to get her out of there?" Yuyuko wondered.

"Sure, but why would I?" Luigi asked.

"Youmu's my bodyguard!"

Luigi paled. "Oh! Sorry!" He quickly hit the reverse button as Youmu was shot out, still under the effects of the Boo Mushroom, as she slammed into the ground, looking rather dusty.

"Ugh…" Youmu groaned and then sneezed.

"Youmu!" Yuyuko quickly ran over to her. "You okay? Why do you look so ghostly?"

"Ugh… Myon gave me this weird white Mushroom and I turned into this ghost…" Youmu groaned and then sneezed again.

"Ah, you ate a Boo Mushroom. A very rare Mushroom!" Polari said.

"I'm not sure how I turn back." Youmu explained.

"All you need is a very strong hit." Captain Toad said. "Believe me, I've seen Bowser punched out the Fire Flower power up from the Bros."

"A strong hit, eh?" Yuyuko mused.

"I got this." Samus said and walked over to Youmu. "This might hurt a bit." She said, as she activated one of her jet boots and delivered a swift kick in the gut, as it surprisingly knocked all the dust off of her.

"OOOOF!" Youmu was knocked back a few feet as the Boo Mushroom powerup disappeared.

"You okay?" Yuyuko asked.

"J-Just peachy!" Youmu winced, holding on to her gut while she was then brought up to speed. "I see… well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to rock." She said as she walked over to Luigi… and slapped him upside the head. "_That _was for sucking me in that vacuum."

Luigi blushed sheepishly. "Sorry. I often ghost bust and I saw you, and on instinct, I-"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Youmu told him. "Let's just go and collect more Power Stars." She said as they all nodded and took off to the two domes.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Space Junk__…_

Alice had noticed a Red Comet surrounding the Galaxy when she had come over to investigate the galaxy and was pulled into it. She then found herself in front of a barrier after she went through the comet after she landed on the starting planet, then noticed that the sign had a record of four minutes. "This must be a Speedy Comet that Luigi told me about." She mused before positioning herself. "Alright, let's see what I can do." She said.

**BGM: Speedy Comet in Orbit (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Alice broke through the barrier and the clock started ticking as she tore through the area, ignoring the Pull Stars that tried to pull her in, but she went ahead as she did not want to waste time through the asteroid field, and then she flew around the glass planets and collected the Star Chips while avoiding the Amps as she went into the Launch Star and launched away, where she quickly went over the rocket ship and went straight for the Pull Star planets which she tore through and then around the asteroid field and then landed on the T-Shaped Planet where she took out a few Spoings in her way before she flew over and into the Sling Star that took her to the Assembly Block Planet where she flew around and collected all five Silver Stars before it formed into a Power Star.

"Gotcha." She said and then looked at the sign that appeared, noticing that her time was a minute and 59 seconds. "Perfect." She said and took off.

* * *

_At Battlerock Galaxy__…_

Mario had jumped back from dodging an attack from Topmaniac as he had entered Battlerock Galaxy with a Daredevil Comet in orbit. He had already knocked Topmaniac into the electric current two times but Topmaniac wasn't giving up as he suddenly jumped toward Mario, but the plumber quickly rolled out of the way and then ground pounded on top of Topmaniac to disable him as he then used a Spin Attack to knock him into the electric current one final time to destroy him, earning Mario a Power Star.

* * *

_Ghostly Galaxy__…_

"EAT THIS!" Marisa yelled, throwing a bomb at Bouldergeist where he grabbed it in his hand, but it exploded and destroyed his hand. "Quite a strong fella, aren't ya?" Marisa asked after entering a Daredevil Comet.

"I wouldn't be so cocky!" Youmu warned, nearly dodging a boulder.

"Light Trap of Passing Away!" Yuyuko yelled, slowing down Bouldergeist's attack.

"Thanks!" Marisa grinned and then unleashed an Orreries Sun attack, with her four lasers slamming into Bouldergeist, and with the help of the Luma, the lasers pierced through Bouldergeist and shattered the rock armor, leaving Bouldergeist as a defenseless spirit as Youmu and Myon, who had turned into Youmu surrounded the spirit and slashed through the uvula, destroying Bouldergeist once more.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Beachbowl Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Beachbowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Sakuya, Luigi, Pikachu, and Pichu landed on the Galaxy. "A beach? How interesting." Sakuya mused.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried and dove into the water.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into the water after him as the two swam together while Luigi jumped in with them while Sakuya decided to explore the bottom half of the Galaxy and during her exploration, she noticed a treasure chest sitting nearby.

"Hmm…" Sakuya mused and then threw her knives at the chest, but they clinked off of it as she then kicked the treasure chest, but it didn't open up either. "I need something harder." She said and noticed a Koopa Shell in the water as she dove in after it while Luigi had gathered up the Star Chips inside the water and then launched out of the water where he explored the top half of the Galaxy and then did a triple jump over a cliff and did a backflip to get to the top and saw a Power Star in a crystal where he quickly freed it up and took it in his pocket, but he wasn't done yet. He had noticed a strange rock formation in the water and long jumped into the water.

Pikachu and Pichu, meanwhile, played in the water where Pichu noticed a shiny Gold Shell at the bottom. "Pichu!" Pichu grinned and swam underneath.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered and went after him as Pichu swam down and picked it up before starting to swim around with it, right when a Penguin was about to grab it.

"Crud! I've been beaten by a mouse! That's embarrassing…"

Pichu swam around with it and silently giggling before realizing he was running out of breath and went up to the surface, where the Coach Penguin was waiting for him. "Ooooh! You found the Gold Shell! You passed the test!"

"Pichu?" Pichu wondered before the Coach gave him a Power Star. "Pichu!" He grinned and took it.

"Hold on a second, are you one of my students?" He wondered before Pichu dove back down with it and met up with Pikachu, where the Power Star started to take them back to the Observatory, right as Sakuya emerged with a Green Shell and threw it at the treasure chest to break it as a Power Star popped out of the chest as she hopped in and launched away to a Heavenly Beach Planet where she landed and noticed an Ice Flower near her.

"What's this?" Sakuya wondered and picked it up in curiosity before she absorbed it.

Her maid dress had turned into an icy blue color with some snowflake patterns with her apron sported a Christmas Tree on it, her knives have changed into candy canes and icicles, her headband had changed into a Santa hat with some mistletoe on the right side, her shoes turned into small elf shoes. "What in the world…?" She wondered and then looked at her reflection in the water. "That's odd." She mused and decided to try something, summoning the candy canes and icicles as they hit the terrain and the water, with them freezing on impact. "I can get used to this." She said, throwing her Christmas-y items into the water to freeze it up as she ice skated toward the waterfalls and froze them up before she flew up and then entered the Launch Star.

She landed on the icy planet as she then flew over to the Power Star and took it before freezing up the lake. "I think I'm having too much fun." She said and then flew off, while Luigi was dodging the Tox Boxes on the Stone Cyclone Planet and then long jumped underneath a Thwomp and then destroyed the crystal that imprisoned a Power Star where he took it after freeing it up.

"Perfect!" Luigi grinned and flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Buoy Base__…_

**BGM: Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Samus landed on the ground with the Metroid right behind her as she looked up at the massive tower in front of her, then noticed a massive weight was holding it down as her Power Suit switched over to the Gravity Suit and then she jumped in, startling a few Bloopers and then quickly fired a Super Missile at it, then noticed a Warp Pipe being held prisoner by a gate as she blew that up with a Super Missile as well, then she aimed for a Blooper and used her grappling beam to grab onto it and pulled herself up and then launched herself off of the stunned Blooper and back to the surface, then she Screw Attacked over where she deactivated her armor and then gracefully used her acrobatics without missing a beat.

The Metroid, meanwhile, floated over to the Warp Pipe and got sucked into it before popping out from underneath, noticing a Green Power Star locked in a cage as it quietly chirped and flew over to it, where a Bullet Bill spotted it and followed the Metroid, with it unaware as the Metroid stared at the Green Power Star before floating up on top to try to pull it off with its mini tentacles, where it then noticed the Bullet Bill as it yelped and went behind the cage where the Bullet Bill slammed into the cage trying to get to the Metroid and destroyed it.

The Metroid chirped curiously as it turned around and saw the cage was no more, tilting its whole body in confusion before shrugging it off and then took the Power Star before flying around the planet to try and find its mother.

Samus backflipped onto a platform that contained the last Blue Star Chip and then a Pull Star appeared above a Jump Guarder where she had summoned her arm cannon and used her Grappling Beam to latch onto it before swinging upward to land on the other planet as she ran over, doing a few flips to avoid the burning beams and then fired a charged shot at the Ball Beamer to stun it before she fired a Super Missile at it to destroy it, where the top half of the planet opened up where she saw the Power Star as she swam over to it and picked up the Power Star, and then she surfaced and saw the Metroid coming to her with the Green Star.

"Oh hey, cutie. Where've you been?" Samus asked with a smile before the two of them took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Bubble Breeze Galaxy__…_

"Hey look at me! I'm in a bubble!" Yellow Toad exclaimed before it popped and landed in the grass. "Ow…"

"Hang on, I'm almost done!" Blue Toad finished making a device. "Alright, let's see how this goes." He said as Captain Toad got into a bubble and then Blue Toad pressed the button as a little fan flew behind the bubble and started blowing on it, guiding Captain Toad around the maze while they flew around in the airship to keep an eye on their captain, especially when Captain Toad hit a Launch Star and flew of to a different area.

"I'm just worried he'll fall into the toxic moat." Toadette said.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's got a few extra 1-Ups on him!" Green Toad reassured.

"Quiet! I need to focus." Blue Toad said and guided Captain Toad through the maze, making sure the bubble doesn't pop from any tight squeezes through the logs or blew himself up with the mines, but in the end, with a few close encounters, Captain Toad got the Power Star.

"Wahoo!" Captain Toad cheered and then they took off back to the Observatory.

* * *

_At Drip Drop Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Drip Drop Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nitori landed on the Galaxy after paying a Hungry Luma 600 Star Bits. "Huh, why does it feel lonely out here?" She wondered and then walked up to some distressed Penguins. "What's wrong?"

"Our home has been invaded by eels, they're eating our fish supply that we love to eat!"

"I'll get right on it!" Nitori said and jumped into the planet, swimming through the water and seeing some Eels swimming around as she manipulated the water where the first Eel breached through the water before some water-like needles hit the eel to destroy the first. "Gotcha!" She grinned and then swam through and found another Eel, where she formed a baseball bat. "She starts winding up… the Eel comes right for her! Nitori doesn't lose her cool! She swings!" Nitori swing the bat to the Eel to knock it out of the water and with the force of the impact, it drifted off into space and exploded into ice crystals. "It's a home run! The crowd goes wild!" Nitori cheered and then laughed. "Oh… I'm so glad Sanae introduced me to baseball." She giggled.

She then used the water to turn herself invisible as she swam around and found the last Eel, then saw a Red Koopa Shell where she manipulated the water to have it come to her as she threw it at the Eel, where it made contact and destroyed the Eel as a Power Star appeared in front of her. "There you are!" She quickly swam over to it and took it. "My work here is done!" She said and flew off.

**End BGM**

Back at the Observatory, Sakuya landed in the Kitchen before looking up back the Pull Star. "Anything about a Grand Star?"

"Actually, yes." A Luma said. "You have enough Power Stars to go find another Grand Star. Hope they're not misusing it." He said as Sakuya nodded and then flew off to investigate.

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Sakuya landed on an airship. "INTRUDER ALERT! TAKE HER DOWN!" A Rocky Wrench yelled as they started throwing wrenches at her, but quickly threw candy canes at them to freeze them up as she walked forward and took care of some Octoombas in the way before blasting off toward a different airship where a few Fire and Ice Bros tried to launch fire and ice balls, but were quickly defeated as a few Hammer Bros threw hammers but Sakuya disappeared.

"Oh crap, she's a ninja!" A Hammer Bro exclaimed before she quickly kicked them back before freezing them up with her icicles.

"I'm far from one." She said and then moved to a cannon and then launched away, stopping time so she wouldn't get hit by a Banzai Bill and then stopped where she quickly sent icicles and candy canes everywhere and then snapped her fingers, where everyone was frozen solid as a Magikoopa appeared on deck.

"Hey, what's the commo-" A candy cane stabbed him in the gut, and froze him up.

"Too easy." Sakuya said and then flew off to the final airship.

"WHO'S BUSY TAKING OUT MY AIRSHIPS!" A voice yelled as General Guy appeared. "Oh, you're one of the Bros' friends, I imagine!"

"You got it. Now, hand me that Grand Star before things get ugly."

"I'm afraid not!" He said. "You'll have to fight me for it!"

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Very well, this will not end well for you."

"Oh, that is what you think!" General Guy exclaimed. "Kamek! Fire up the barrier!" He ordered as Kamek appeared and formed a barrier in front of General Guy before Kamek then used his magic as several Shy Guys appeared in front of her.

**End BGM**

"Really?" Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Wave 1! GO!"

**BGM: The Nightmare Woods - Run Run Rottytops! (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

The Shy Guys quickly charged straight to Sakuya, but she quickly sent her icicles at the Shy Guys to freeze them up and then kicked them off the ship, but then Kamek summoned up more Shy Guys, this time a few Black Shy Guys and an Animal Trainer Shy Guy with a few Wild Dino Rhinos. "Attack!" The Shy Guy ordered but Sakuya flew up in the air to avoid the fireballs as two Black Shy Guys jumped up to hit her, but Sakuya quickly did a spin kick to knock them down and then Sakuya used Phantomic Killer in Night Mist to destroy the Dino Rhinos before throwing candy canes at the Black Shy Guys.

"Impressive…" Kamek mused and then summoned up the third wave as a few Glide Guys floated down with Umbrellas, with some Fly Guys and a Hammer Bro, but Sakuya took out the umbrellas and then grabbed the Fly Guys and threw them to the Hammer Bro and then struck them with an icicle and then kicked them off the ship.

"Oh, we'll see how long you'll last." General Guy whispered as he started to charge up an attack from his airship while Kamek called up a fourth wave, consisting of Bomb Guys, Knife Guys, and a few Fuzzies.

"Meeeeyork!" A Fuzzy cried and tried to hop over to Sakuya but Sakuya grabbed it and then used it as a meat shield for the Knife Guy before kicking him in the mask and then threw the knife at the other Fuzzy and then Sakuya threw candy canes at the bombs to blow up the Bomb Guys and then she cleared the rest of them, where Kamek called up the fifth wave where it was a few Charging Chucks but Sakuya jumped up where the three of them stupidly ran off the airship.

"…You can't be serious." Kamek facepalmed and then called up the sixth wave, consisting of a few Biddy Buds, Fire Piranha Plants, Ninja Guys, a Mega Guy and some Paint Guys which Sakuya took care of the Biddy Buds and Piranha Plants, while she gracefully dodged a shuriken and then threw a candy cane at the Ninja Guy before grabbing a shuriken and throwing it at the Mega Guy while she dodged the paint being thrown at her and got rid of the other Shy Guys. Kamek then called up the seventh wave which consisted of a Pyro Guy, a Magikoopa, Shield Guy and a Roller Guy, where Sakuya kicked the Shy Guy off the roller before kicking it to the Pyro Guy to crush him and then tricked the Magikoopa to fire magic at her but she jumped out of the way in time and the Shield Guy's shield turned into flowers.

"What the?!" The Shy Guy wondered before she kicked him toward the Magikoopa and threw her candy canes and icicles at them, while Kamek's eighth wave were a few Boom Guys who shot out Bullet Bills at her, but she guided them back to the Boom Guys.

"Wait! WAIT! STOP!" One of them yelled before getting blasted away while Kamek got a bit annoyed and called up the ninth wave which were a few of some Groove Guys, Hook Guys and an Elasto-Piranha but when the Elasto-Piranha tried to spit fire after coming out of its pipe, Sakuya cut the neck and then used the head to knock the Groove and Hook Guys into the abyss before she threw it out.

"…Alright THAT'S IT!" Kamek yelled as he made himself appear and fired magic at her, but she disappeared and threw a knife at his wand, knocking it off his hand and then it landed on the ground, disabling the shield. "No!"

Sakuya smirked and then kicked him to the ground where she then landed and then quickly did a few stabs on him to knock him over, but Kamek summoned his wand to heal himself up and then fired a bolt of lightning, but Sakuya dodged and threw a candy cane at him, unaware of General Guy finished charging up and fired a humongous cannonball at her right as she threw another candy cane at him and turned her head at the last second and smacked her in the head. "AGH!" She yelled and was knocked back, her Ice Flower power up disappearing.

"Got 'er!" General Guy yelled. "And now for the finishing touch!" He said and fired a few Bullet Bills at her as Sakuya got up wincing as she noticed her pocket watch was knocked out of her and was a few feet away to her right as she tried to run to it, but there was a stinging pain in her knee as she winced and fell to the ground, looking on at the Bullet Bills in horror… before they exploded.

**End BGM**

"Ho ho ho! That'll teach her not to mess with my men!" General Guy laughed. "…That being said, I do _NOT _appreciate you using my men as cannon fodder."

"It got the job done, didn't it?" Kamek asked before turning around to seeing the smoke clear… and saw Sakuya in a water bubble. "WHAT!"

"Hmph. Destroy our maid, will you?" A voice caught their attention as Patchouli landed in front of Sakuya, having used the Jellyfish Princess spell on Sakuya to protect her, and then the spell disappeared.

**BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl****'****s Secret Room (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Patchy!" Sakuya exclaimed and then someone else landed near her.

"Hey, you dropped this!" A voice said as Sakuya turned to see Flandre giving her the biggest grin.

"Flan!" Sakuya smiled and took it while Flandre hugged her tight, and then Meiling and Koakuma landed on the ground, the former cracking her knuckles.

"More of them?!" Kamek yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" General Guy yelled, launching another huge cannonball but Meiling didn't budge as she put her hands out and the cannonball hit her and Meiling slid, but she slowed down.

"Hey buddy, you dropped this!" Meiling side, drop kicking the cannonball over to General Guy as it smacked into the airship and received massive damage.

"ACK!" General Guy yelled.

"I'll deal with them!" Kamek said and then noticed the ground underneath him lighting up. "Huh?"

"St. Elmo's Pillar." Patchouli said, as a pillar of fire erupted underneath Kamek.

"YAAAAAAAAGH!" Kamek yelled before Koakuma flew over and kicked Kamek over to General Guy's airship.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" Flandre screamed, swinging her powered up Lavatein to send the duo flying off into the abyss, with a star shining bright in space… and then a Grand Star appeared in front of them.

**End BGM**

"Thanks, you guys." Sakuya said. "Where'd you go?"

"The question is, where'd _you _go?" Meiling asked. "We were looking all over for you after you left."

"No, I was looking all over for you." Sakuya said and then folded her arms. "I searched high and low in space looking for you all while reuniting with Marisa and her friends… so tell me, were you the one sleeping at the wheel when everyone else knew where I was going?"

Meiling paled a bit, rubbing her arm a bit. "Um… well, I… Uh…"

"That's a yes." Flandre said. "She woke up when I shook her awake and you were long gone."

"She had leaned to the right while you did some recon and accidentally hit the accelerator." Patchouli added.

"Hey! Don't tell her what I did!" Meiling gulped and saw saw Sakuya clenching her fist, trembling in frustration while an anime tic mark appeared on her forehead. "Heeeeeeey, no hard feelings, right? We all reunited! …Kinda. We don't know where Remilia is and-"

Knife to the forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"No hard feelings." Sakuya said as she took the Grand Star "Let's go, we have a lot to catch up on." She said as they took off while Meiling took a bloodied knife off of her forehead.

"You know how much I hate you doing that!" Meiling yelled and flew after her.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Reimu lay on her back, snoozing away in her cell while a Koopatrol walked in. "Here ya go, dinner is served!" He said as he walked closer to the cell. "Hey, woman. Wake up." He said, pounding on the cell door.

"Ugh, how annoying. Can't I sleep in peace?" Reimu asked while a hatch opened up on the ceiling before a shadow landed on to the ground.

"Look, lady. You may have been kidnapped, but we're not animals. You need to eat." He said and was poked on the shoulder. "Hmm?" He turned around, only to get a golf club to the face to knock him over.

"Huh?" Reimu turned her head to see a woman approaching her, as she had a casual pink shirt and pink short shorts on while wearing some sneakers. She had strapped the golf club to her back, while her strange arsenal also contained a tennis racket and a frying pan. Reimu noticed the crown on her blonde hair, as the woman was wearing a short ponytail. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I am busting you out of here." She said, grabbing the key that the Koopatrol had and opened the cell. "You got a name?"

"Reimu."

"Come on, Reimu… let's go. We're going back home." She said as she kicked the door open.

Reimu grinned. "Sweet. I'm right behind you!" She grinned and took off with the princess.

* * *

**Oh ho! Weren't expecting a jailbreak, were ya? ;)**


	10. Fight With a Goddess

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************

* * *

**BGM: The Fiery Stronghold (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"ATTENTION ALL KOOPA TROOP! THE PRINCESS AND THE SHRINE MAIDEN ARE ESCAPING! I REPEAT, THE PRINCESS AND THE SHRINE MAIDEN ARE ESCAPING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The intercom blared loudly while Peach and Reimu made their through the prison.

"They're on top of their game, aren't they?" Reimu asked.

"Yup." Peach nodded, seeing a few Koopatrols running toward them while Peach skidded to a halt, and reached into her bag, pulling out a Bob-omb with a smirk and threw it at the Koopatrols.

"WAH! BOB-OMB!" A Koopatrol yelled and then it exploded, knocking them down.

"You have bombs in your bag?!" Reimu asked in shock.

"They're mostly turnips, but I occasionally have a Bob-omb or a Mr. Saturn on me!" Peach grinned.

"A Mr. What now?" Reimu tilted her head as they kept going until they got to the stairway where a Charging Chuck was waiting for them.

"Hey! You're not supposed to get out of your cells!" He yelled and charged right at them, but Peach grabbed Reimu and pulled her to the side as the Charging Chuck went past them and he slammed into a wall. "OOOF!"

"Come on." Peach urged Reimu to follow her as they quickly went through the corridors.

"You know, for a prison, this place looks kinda cozy." Reimu said.

"This is no prison." Peach replied.

"Huh?" Reimu looked to her in curiosity until they got to the main room after Peach kicked open the door where Reimu would notice the main room had furniture, stairs leading to the second floor, the main floor had a sun pattern in the middle, that when you look up, would see a sun pattern in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were decorated in clouds and hills with a blue sky, the carpets were red. "Where are we?"

"My castle." Peach replied, clenching her fists.

"This is your castle?!"

"Yes. And Bowser took control of it."

Reimu looked out to the front doors. "Where are we?" She wondered as she walked over and opened the doors to find out that they were in space. "Wah! What the hell?!" She exclaimed and turned her head to see her shrine nearby. "There's my shrine."

"Bowser sent us to the center of the universe." Peach told her. "He's making his own galaxy and wants me by his side. I'm not sure what he wants with you, but I'm not going to stand for this."

"Do we even know where Bowser's at?"

Peach looked up to the second floor. "I do. Follow me." She said and walked off with Reimu right behind her as they ran up the stairs before Peach looked around and then opened up the door and they snuck around the corridors while being wary of Koopatrols, Spikes and Clubbas before they reached the bigger doors.

"What's in here?" Reimu whispered.

"The throne room." Peach replied and then kicked opened the doors, while Reimu sweatdropped.

"So much for sneaking around." Reimu sweatdropped where the two of them walked into the throne room.

**End BGM**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here!" Bowser roared.

**BGM: Bowser****'****s theme (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"What does it _look _like?" Peach folded her arms in disgust.

"Tch, well, good luck trying to escape. You're not going anywhere!" Bowser smirked, and then they heard a crash as Kamek and General Guy came crashing in.

"Ooogh… stupid sleepy mages…" Kamek groaned.

"Stupid woman with colorful wings…" General Guy grumbled and then saw Peach and Reimu. "Oh boy! They escaped!"

"Yeah, we can see that." Bowser said.

"Alright, I have to ask. What do you want to do with _me _exactly?" Reimu asked. "And why kidnap Peach?"

"Well, to answer the second question, Bowser has a crush on Peach and thought it would be a good idea to unite the kingdoms, but she always rejects him to go with that stupid plumber you call Mario." Kamek explained.

"I have a very good reason why I always reject you!" Peach yelled. "You always come here by force and take me away from my kingdom and my people! Who would want to marry a brute like you? Oh, and then there's the fact that you want to unite the kingdoms by _force, _which is not a good idea."

"You kidding? Uniting them by force instead of doing it peacefully is WAY more fun!" Bowser smirked, ignoring the fact Reimu was gagging at the thought of Bowser and Peach hooking up.

"And to answer your first question, I have sensed great power from you when we invaded Gensokyo. After we kidnapped you successfully and left, I went back to Gensokyo and did some research in a library. Turns out that you're the protector of Gensokyo, guardian of the Great Hakurei Barrier and hold limitless potential. After I read that, I knew you would prove useful to our plans. In fact, we are using your power to power up Bowser's new galaxy."

**End BGM**

Reimu clenched her fists, her face darkening. "So you're using my strength… to power up some made up galaxy?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kamek nodded.

"You…" Two Yin Yang orbs surrounded Reimu. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" She yelled, suddenly launching away from Peach, to which Peach looked at Reimu in surprise.

**BGM: Spring Lane ~ Colorful Path (Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade) **

"DRAGON SLAYING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled, hitting Kamek before he could even blink.

"YAGH!" Kamek yelled, launching back from the attack before recovering. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, eh?" Kamek asked, firing magic at Reimu, but she quickly formed a barrier in front of her before unleashing a Fantasy Seal on him which exploded to knock Kamek back. "Nngh… you're a lot feistier than your Marisa friend! Heh, too bad she's not up to snuff!"

"Don't talk to her like that… IN FRONT OF ME!" She yelled, firing Yin Yang Orbs at Kamek.

"Hey! Will it kill you not to do a magic battle in the throne room!" Bowser snapped, but it fell on deaf ears as Kamek teleported away from the Yin Yang Orbs.

"Firaga!" Kamek yelled, but Reimu kicked the fireball back before throwing her gohei to smack Kamek in the head. "Ooof!" He grunted before Reimu flew in to grab it and kicked him right in the gut.

"Hakurei Danmaku Barrier!" Reimu yelled, as Kamek tried to teleport away from the massive danmaku field, but got himself blasted away from the danmaku.

"Gah!" Kamek cried as Reimu flew over and scissor kicked Kamek to the ground before throwing several Danmaku orbs at Kamek, where he got up only to get pelted by the orbs, then Reimu landed near him and struck him with her palm.

"Yin-Yang Treasured Orb!" She yelled, as Kamek was sent flying toward a wall where he smacked into it and fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Whoa." Peach whispered in amazement.

"Maybe then you'll think twice before using my power for your personal gain!" Reimu said before turning to Bowser.

"You think you can take _me _on?" Bowser asked. "Ha! You wish! I am the great king of awesome and-" Reimu was right in front of him during his monologue and then used another Treasured Orb to send Bowser off of Peach's throne. "ARGH!" He yelled, smacking into a wall and landing right on Kamek.

"YAAAAAAAGH!" Kamek yelled while General Guy looked at Reimu and started sweating nervously before running off.

"Um…" Peach tried to find her words before finding them. "Bowser, do you realize how unorthodox this is? Is making a new galaxy really worth it?" Peach asked. "Why go to all this trouble? Couldn't you just lock me up in your castle like some normal Koopa King instead of sending me and Reimu to the center of the universe? Honestly, I find it a lot less time consuming."

Bowser got back up and raised his finger up to protest. "I'll have you know that-…" He paused, rubbing his chin in thought before looking away. "Hmm, when you put it like _that__…"_

Peach leaned into Reimu's ear. "Come on, let's get out of here. I know where we can get an airship." Peach whispered to which Reimu nodded and the two girls went off.

"Aha! I have the solution!" Bowser turned around. "The reason why I did this is because… where'd you go?"

"They escaped when you were too busy thinking." General Guy said and looked into his radar. "Aaaaand they kicked Junior off of his ship and are flying away with it."

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled. "Grrr… make a mockery out of _me, _will they! Get the Koopalings! Get Boom Boom and Pom Pom! GET ME MY OWN AIRSHIP! I'll blast them out of the sky!"

* * *

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

A bright light enveloped the Starship, catching the attention of the girl and the Luma. "What's that?" The girl wondered as they approached the light where they saw it was a small comet. "It's a comet!"

"Maybe my mama is there." The Luma said as they flew closer to the comet before landing on it, where the girl hopped out and realized the comet was made out of ice.

"Whoa! It's a bit slippery out here." She said before they started looking around for the Luma's mother but after many hours of searching while walking around the comet, the girl fell on her butt, completely exhausted. "I can't take another step…" She groaned.

"Ooooh, hey look!" The Luma caught her attention where she turned her head and found a cluster of Star Bits. "Pretty neat, eh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!" He beamed.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's water around. The ice is so warm." The girl mused. "Maybe this comet will take us to your mother."

"I hope so!" The Luma grinned while they rested as the comet took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"This is peculiar…" Polari mused as he was scrolling up the screen. "This ONE person is spamming the heck out of us."

Rosalina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah, goes by the name of Crazy Hand." Polari said. "Something about "Please join Smash Bros"."

"Smash Bros?" Rosalina wondered and then pressed one of the emails.

_"__Dear Princess Rosalina, you are hearby invited to participate in the upcoming fourth tournament of Super Smash Bros. Please come, it'll be a blast! - Master Hand."_

"You still haven't responded back to that one." Polari said.

"I don't think I'm needed there." Rosalina told him and looked at the thousands of spam messages from Crazy Hand.

"What do we do, block this spammer?"

"I have a better idea."

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_At the Smash Mansion__…_

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! PLEASE COME!" Crazy Hand wrote in an email. "There we go!" He said and then pressed "send", only to get blocked. "Heh? She blocked me? Oh come on, I only sent literal thousands of email to her daily! It's not like she's sick of it!" He said and then pressed refreshed, only to get blocked from coming in and a message popped up. "My email has been terminated because I've been spamming constantly?! This _has _to be a prank! Do I look like a spammer to you, brother! …Brother?" Crazy Hand looked around. "…Must be out for a walk."

* * *

_Back at the Observatory__…_

**Resume BGM**

"Alright, send all of that to the trash folder… you want to keep that Smash invite?"

"For now."

"If you say so!" Polari said and sent about twenty thousand spam emails to the trash and then Polari emptied it. "Heh! That'll teach him." He said while Rosalina took the Smash invite and put it in the "favorites" folder right as most of the SDM team came flying in and landed, then the Grand Star flew into the core and opened up the Bedroom dome.

"Oh, thank you Sakuya and… uh… who are the rest of your friends?" Rosalina asked.

Sakuya turned to the others. "Allow me to introduce Hong Meiling-"

"Yo!"

"Patchouli Knowledge-"

"Greetings."

"Koakuma-"

"Hello!"

"And Flandre Scarlet."

"Hiya!" Flandre waved.

"Wait… Flandre?" Marisa walked over in surprise.

"MARISA!" Flandre flew over and glomped Marisa.

"Whoa… WHOA!" She fell over with Flandre hugging her tightly. "Mmph! Nice to see you too!"

"Friends of yours?" Mario asked.

"They're my family." Sakuya replied. "Patchouli, or Patchy, whichever you prefer, was one of the most powerful magicians in Gensokyo, widely considered to be more powerful than Mistress Remilia and Flandre. However, one day, she got sick and has never recovered."

"A combination of anemia and asthma." Patchouli replied.

"Oh, that's a shame." Luigi frowned. "It would be interesting to see you at full power."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've adapted." Patchouli reassured him with a smile. "That being said, I'm looking into a spell that will grant me the power to temporarily go back to my full potential for a short time."

"That would be quite useful." Yuyuko mused. "Perfect for that fight that comes out of nowhere at the end of a story."

Youmu raised an eyebrow. "What kind of stories have _you _been reading?"

"Probably terrible ones that Akyuu has written and sold it in Kosuzu's store." Marisa grinned.

"Could be worse. Some "powerful god" comes in and saves the day while everyone gets their butt kicked by this one guy." Nitori said.

"If I ever come across that story, I'm thrashing it." Samus chimed in.

Sakuya sweatdropped. "Aaaanyway, Koakuma is a devil who works as Patchy's assistant."

"Also good friends with Patchy!" Koakuma giggled.

"Meiling is the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion… who constantly fails at her job because she's sleeping all the time."

"Hey, you try staying awake when there's hardly anything going on!" Meiling defended.

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Despite her laziness, she excels at Martial Arts and is nicknamed the Rainbow Dragon."

Meiling did a fighting pose. "Oh yeah!"

"Ten coins that she can take out Ryu." Luigi whispered.

"Twenty coins that she can take out Chun-Li." Mario whispered back.

"You're on."

"I bet you a diamond that she won't take out that M. Bison fellow." Captain Toad said.

"You're on." Toadette smirked.

"And this is Flandre Scarlet, the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet. She's a vampire who doesn't know her own strength. Also, she makes things explode by clenching her fist."

"I just look for the eye and make it explode." Flandre said. "Like how I got rid of that meteor in Gensokyo that one time."

"Also the sun… that was a nightmare to fix." Patchouli grumbled.

Luigi paled. "Oh… oh my!"

"Relax, I don't explode friends. Just my enemies!" Flandre gave him a wink, and then her stomach started growling. "I'm hungry."

"You know, I was starting to get hungry myself." Rosalina added as she walked over to the kitchen. "I can whip something up and we can all have a picnic at Gusty Garden Galaxy. Just let me know what you want!"

"Pasta!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed at the same time. "Ravioli, spaghetti, chicken parm, lasagna, pizza!" They all exclaimed while drooling.

Marisa sweatdropped. "Y'all are pasta fiends, I take it."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind going for a steak." Meiling said.

"Eh, I'm fine with whatever." Samus shrugged.

Rosalina sweatdropped. "Okay then, you guys go find a spot and I'll go whip up some lunch."

"You got it!" Mario said as the Bros excitedly went into the Bedroom dome.

"Hey, wait up!" Marisa called after them and took off with everyone else following them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The Bros landed on the planet, looking around for the perfect spot. "Up there!" Luigi pointed to the Puzzle Cube planet in the distance.

"Perfect!" Mario grinned.

"But how do we get there?" Luigi wondered before the two looked at each other with a grin as Mario put on his Wing Cap while Luigi pulled out a Super Leaf as Mario did a triple jump and started flying through the wind while Luigi did the same, their arms spread out as they flew before they landed on a small planet filled with Piranha Plants where they knocked them out to find a vine as Luigi went up so he could rest his arms while Mario continued to fly high while staying close to his brother.

Luigi quickly whacked a Piranha Plant away with his tail to knock it off and then went through a vine where he went through a few planets close together that he went through after knocking some Piranha Plants away and then found a Launch Star after taking out a Spiny Piranha Plant and they went to the Puzzle Cube planet where a Star Bunny awaited them.

"Hey! Try to catch me if you can!" He said and took off where the Bros went after him before splitting up and then Mario tackled the Star Bunny as it jumped up onto a hedge. "Agh! Okay, you caught me. Here's a Power Star. I'm going back to my burrow." He said and hopped away, while Mario and Luigi high fived each other and then Luigi deactivated the Super Leaf on his own and put it away.

"I think we forgot to mention we can deactivate our power-ups on our own." Luigi sheepishly said.

"Eh, it's fine." Mario said while switching his hats as they saw everyone else flying in.

"Geez, leave us in the dust like that." Marisa teased.

"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?" Captain Toad asked.

"Sorry." Mario rubbed his head and then saw Flandre. "Uh… is she going to be okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?" Flandre asked.

"Well, you're a vampire, this galaxy has some strong sunlight… and well, last I checked, vampires don't do well in sunlight."

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it." Flandre giggled. "It might power me down, but it doesn't exactly kill me." She said with a wink. "Remilia's fine in the sunlight too!"

"Though I do cast a spell on them just in case." Patchy said.

"Come on, let's go find the perfect spot." Marisa said as they split up and searched for the good spot, with Marisa and Alice together. "So, how's that Yoshi egg coming along?"

"Oh, pretty good. I'm just wondering when it'll hatch." Alice said, holding on to it.

"I'm sure it will." Marisa said. "Let's see… this looks like a good spot."

"Hmm, you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and then suddenly, vines rose from the ground and blocked all passageways. "Huh? What's going on?"

**End BGM**

"_I finally found you, plant killer!__"_

A beam of heavenly light came down in front of the two and then a girl walked out, wearing a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines and branches with a purple flower serving as a corset. She also wields a large, wooden scythe-like staff. Her long, platinum blonde hair reaches all the way to her knees with a bang obscuring her left eye and is also tied up in a ponytail using vines decorated with another purple flower.

"Who are you?" Marisa asked.

"I am the Goddess of Nature, Viridi! And I've finally tracked you down!"

"Me? For what?"

"You destroyed my beautiful child… Dino Piranha!"

"That's your kid? I don't see the resemblance."

"All plants are my children! Piranha Plants, Fire Stalking Piranhas, Dino Piranha, Nipper Plants, Petey Piranha- ooooh, I could go on but never mind about that! You killed one of my kids and you're going to regret it!"

"Really?" Marisa folded her arms. "You're going to do something?"

"Yeah!" Viridi walked closer to Marisa, revealing how short she really was as Marisa looked at her in surprise. "I'm going to destroy you! I would unleash a Reset Bomb on you, but unfortunately, Pit and Palutena destroyed that! Grrr… but never mind that, you are on the top of my 'to-kill' list and-" Marisa put her hand on Viridi's head. "-WHAT are you doing?"

"Measuring you." Marisa said, moving her head right about to her neck while Marisa removed her hat and then measured herself, seeming to be taller than the small Goddess, and then measured Viridi again before measuring herself again. (Think of what Samus did to Little Mac.) This was making Viridi angrier. "PFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHA! You think you can take me out! How cute! Like a little eight year old can destroy me. You have such an adorable imagination!"

"I'm warning you…"

"And what's with the scythe? It looks like a plastic toy model! Seriously, I bet a cookie-loving red teenager can make a better scythe than you, and she'd probably turn it into a gun or something! That'd be way better than yours!" Marisa continued to laugh. "Hey Alice, get a load of shrimpy over here!"

Alice sweatdropped. "Uh… Marisa? I'd be quiet if I were you."

"Oh, what's the matter? This little girl can't do jack squat. Seriously, a guy that can do alchemy with a metal leg and arm would be taller than this chick!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the universe__…_

"ACHOO!"

"You okay, brother?"

"Alright, who's talking about me? I swear, if it's the colonel…"

* * *

_Back with them__…_

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Viridi screamed.

"Aww, the little girl's throwing a temper tantrum! That's so cute!"

"MEGA LASER!" Viridi yelled, firing a Mega Laser that knocked Marisa into a hedge.

"OOOF!"

"Marisa!" Alice yelled and then set the egg down, summoning some of her dolls to protect the Yoshi Egg, and then Viridi put her scythe away and then summoned her Viridi Claws.

"I am going to destroy you… _personally!__" _Viridi walked forward, and then a bomb was thrown at Viridi as her eyes widened and then it exploded on her, knocking her back.

"…You want to rumble?" Marisa glared at her. _"Then let's rumble."_

**BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Viridi ran straight for Marisa, slashing at her a couple of times but Marisa jumped to the side and unleashed Orreries Sun at her, but she blocked the attack and then slashed through Marisa, knocking her back but Marisa recovered and then used Asteroid Belt.

"Take THIS!" Viridi yelled, firing a charged shot to which Marisa dodged, but noticed the shot homed in on her and struck her, paralyzing her.

"Nnngh! What gives?!"

"I have you now!" Viridi said, running toward her.

"Little Legion!" Alice yelled, as several dolls came out of nowhere and cut through the goddess.

"Grrr… this doesn't concern you!"

"It does _now!__" _Alice said, with her dolls firing lasers at her while Marisa broke free of the paralysis and unleashed an Earthlight Ray at her, but Viridi summoned a tree to block the attack before it shrunk back down as she pulled out her scythe and slashed at Marisa, but she blocked it with her broom.

"The hell's your problem, kid?!"

"I'M NOT A KID!" Viridi yelled, kicking Marisa in the shin before slashing her away before putting it back and then switched out her Claws for her Viridi Palm and then fired a charged shot at Alice, knocking her back.

"Nnngh… heart bullets. Now I've seen everything." Alice said, summoning up her Hourai Dolls and fired lasers at Viridi while Marisa used Shoot the Moon to blast Viridi away while the lasers struck Viridi, but she wasn't ready to give up yet as she quickly snapped her fingers, as a few Hug Worms came out of nowhere and trapped the two.

"What?! Where did _these _things come from?!" Marisa asked.

"I am the Goddess of Nature. Plants obey me!" Viridi yelled, summoning a Phosphora Bow and shot the two individually, before summoning a Clobbler that grew humongous and started throttling the two repeatedly until they broke free from the Hug Worms as Alice called up her Goliath Doll to deal with the Clobbler as Viridi went back to her Claws and then ran toward Marisa, slashing at her, but used Polaris Unique to knock her back before unleashing Orreries Universe. "You're asking for it!" Viridi yelled as she fired another Mega Laser, but Marisa used Master Spark to counter it.

"Dolls in Sea!" Alice called out, where Viridi avoided the bullet hell and summoned a huge vine that grabbed Alice and threw her to the ground, and held her down. "Nnngh! Marisa!"

"Alice!" Marisa yelled before Viridi came running in and slid underneath Marisa to trip her up before she did a spin kick to knock her back, and then Viridi whistled as a Lurchthorn flew in and dropped a Smash Ball on her which broke.

"I may not be in Smash Bros, but at least I can unleash THIS on you!" Viridi yelled, cutting through Marisa with her scythe to begin her Final Smash, which trapped Marisa in vines before a Reset Bomb came flying down and crashed into Marisa, unleashing a powerful explosion that sent Marisa flying away, with the vines and the Reset Bomb disappearing. "Man, I love cinematic Final Smashes." She smirked as she walked over to a downed Marisa. "Now… this is where it ENDS!"

Marisa weakly looked up at the goddess, wondering how this was possible as Viridi raised her scythe up in the air, but then noticed something in the corner of her eye as she jumped back and dodged a flurry of meteors coming down on her.

**End BGM**

"Who dares to interfere?!"

"I never thought I'd see you show up here." A voice said as Viridi's eyes widened as Rosalina landed on the ground, glaring at the goddess. "Hello, Viridi."

"You…" Viridi growled. "You interfered with _MY _plans before with the help of Palutena and Pit… I'll never forgive you for coming up with the idea for destroying my Reset Bomb factory AND the fact that you were the one for putting Hades in suspended animation for who knows how long!"

"Palutena asked me for some assistance, and I gladly helped. That being said, you need to get over this petty grudge."

_"__NEVER." _Viridi snarled and then looked at Marisa and Alice. "…Consider this a warning considering _THIS _hag showed up. But know this, the next time we meet, you'll be _dead.__" _Viridi said before disappearing in a beam of light as the vines disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Marisa wondered.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after we're done with our picnic." Rosalina said as the others gathered and wondered what happened where Marisa and Alice began explaining what had happened while Rosalina put out a blanket and a huge picnic basket.

"Wow, that's… I've got nothing." Nitori said. "Who does she think she is?"

"I don't know, but man, that little eight year old can pack a punch." Marisa winced a bit, holding on to her arm.

"I'm sure you'll feel better when you taste some of my cooking." Rosalina said, pulling out all the food such as every pasta dish in existence, steak, burgers, chicken fried steak, casseroles, and what have you. "I can cook things up really fast… though you might be a bit weirded out by the taste since I always tend to sprinkle my food with Star Bits." She said as she turned her head to see Mario and Luigi drooling over the pasta dishes with hearts over their eyes, while Yuyuko was drooling over everything while Youmu and Myon were trying to hold her back.

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Sakuya said and so, they did as they had a pleasant time eating and catching up with one another while Rosalina looked up to the clouds, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

* * *

**BGM: Luma**

_"__Mother!" The girl called out to her mother who was walking away. "Where are you going?"_

_The mother still had her back to the girl. __"__Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night."_

_The girl__'__s curiosity turned into sadness, trying not to cry as she hugged her mother. "B-but… what about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" She asked, causing the mother to stop and think about it before a moment before turning to the girl with a smile on her face. _

_"__I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry."_

"Hey! Hey! You have Star Bits in your eyes!" The Luma called out to the girl who was sobbing when she woke up from her dream as she wiped her tears away.

"Th-they're not Star Bits… they're tears! I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again…" She continued to sob, to which the Luma joined in.

"Mama… I miss you…" The Luma sobbed with her as they continued to travel through the universe in search of the Luma's mother, and then the girl cradled the Luma as they sailed through space.

"Don't cry, Luma." The girl said softly. "The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying." She said while gently squeezing him. "I'll give you a present if you stop crying."

"P-Promise?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, little one." She said with a smile on her face, while feeling a little spark within her heart.

* * *

"Mother…" Rosalina whispered, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek while no one seemed to notice, no one but Sakuya that is.

_Hmm? _Sakuya thought to herself as Rosalina wiped her tear away and continued to look at the sky.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Can anyone hear me! Please, respond!" Peach called out as several airships were gaining on the two while Reimu was holding them off with her danmaku. "Can anyone hear me!"

_"__This is the Lor Starcutter. I'm reading you loud and clear."_

"Oh thank heavens! Listen, we need some assistance!"

"_Who are you?__"_

* * *

_At the Lor Starcutter__…_

"_My name is Princess Peach and I__'__ve escaped from captivity! I am another friend with me named Reimu Hakurei! She's trying to hold them off but-AGH! We've been hit!"_

"Poyo poyo?!"

Magolor turned to Kirby. "What is it, little buddy?"

"Poyo poyo Poyo!"

"You know a Princess Peach?"

"Poyo poyo!"

"Got it. We're coming to get you! Where is your location?"

_"__Nngh, somewhere in space… I'm not sure where we are!"_

* * *

_With Bowser__…_

"FIRE THE BANZAI BILLS!" Bowser ordered as three Banzai Bills fired at Peach and Reimu, as Reimu quickly fired Yin Yang Orbs to destroy them, but more kept coming but Reimu held them back as long as they could, until one Banzai Bill popped out through the smoke and hit the back of the airship, sending it careening to a Galaxy.

"AGH! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Peach yelled.

* * *

_Back at the Lor Starcutter__…_

"Peach! Do you hear me! Where is your location?"

_"__I… I'm not sure! I think there's a beach or something, I don't know!"_

"Stay calm! Do you see anything that sticks out to you?"

_"__Nngh, well… I think there's… OH NO, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"_

"Stay with me for as long as you can! What planet are you crashing into?"

_"__I… I think it's-" _

Suddenly, there was static.

"Peach? Peach!" Magolor called out.

"Poyo! Poyo Poyo!"

"You're right." Magolor nodded as he scrambled around to find Peach and Reimu's location. "…Deep Dark Galaxy? Let's go! We're coming to save you!" He exclaimed and then flew off.

* * *

_With Bowser__…_

"Find those two!"

"Sir yes sir!" The Koopa Troop exclaimed and then flew to the Galaxy.

* * *

**The plot thickens!**

**If the whole Viridi confrontation plus the fight looks really wacky, then it's probably because I wrote up that scene at midnight before I went to bed, so it's _probably _not that great, but eh, wanted to write as most as I could before I hit the hay before finishing it up today.**


	11. You're Hot and You're Cold!

****************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****************

* * *

**BGM: Deep Dark Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Reimu emerged from the wreckage, blood was coming down her forehead and her right arm as she was holding on to it and then saw the top half of Peach's body from the rubble as she limped over to her and pulled her out from the wreckage. Peach looked banged up and bruised, but she faired better than the Miko. Unfortunately, Peach was knocked out and Reimu could see a little bit of blood coming from her abdomen, not to mention she could see some wood poking out of Peach's shirt, indicating that she had been impaled after they wrecked.

Reimu quietly cursed, since she didn't know where she was or if there were any doctors nearby, and she knew Eirin wasn't around. She could try to remove the chunk of wood out of Peach, but she knew she would most likely bleed out, not to mention she didn't know deep it really was. She looked back to the wreckage and saw a few small flames surrounding the ship, but noticed a few sparks flying toward the wreckage, so it was most likely going to catch fire anytime soon.

She looked up and saw a brigade of airships flying toward them, where Reimu picked up the unconscious princess and dragged her into a cave right as the airships landed. "Search the wreckage! Search this whole galaxy if you need to!" Bowser's voice was heard as Reimu kept dragging Peach away to safety, but she saw a large body of water blocking them from going any further.

_Dammit! _Reimu thought and looked around, searching for a planet where they could hide from the Koopa Troop, but Reimu herself was losing strength by the second, her vision was becoming blurry before she unintentionally dropped Peach, luckily on her side. The blood loss from Reimu was getting worse, as she determined she had more cuts on her than she thought.

The last thing she saw was a cyan ship coming in who had spotted them and it gently landed in the water where a door opened up as Reimu could barely make out a pink puffball before fainting.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby looked over the two while Magolor came to them.

"Oh… they're lucky to be alive, but, they need immediate medical attention." Magolor said.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"Hey, what's going on here!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see a Hammer Bro walking in and seeing the site. "Aha! I found… them… oh no, it's Kirby!"

"Keep them busy, I'll take them in!" Magolor said.

"Poyo!"

"Calling in all Hammer Bros! We have a code pink! I repeat, we have a code pink!"

_"__Uh, remind me what code pink is again?"_

"Kirby!"

_"__Oh crap. On our way!" _

Kirby prepared himself as a Hammer Bro squad, decked out in protective armor, came out and confronted the pink puffball. "Alright, Kirby. Just give us those two without incident and none of us can go crying home to our mamas!" A Hammer Bro called out. "Please? I want to go back to my wife unharmed."

Kirby turned his head, looking at Peach and turned around, glaring at the Hammer Bro with a firm 'No!' on his eyes.

"I should've seen that coming… alright, anyone brave enough to try and fight him?"

"How about we all attack together!"

"Oh, that's a good idea! CHAAAARGE!"

All the Hammer Bros threw their hammers at Kirby, only for him to suck them up and gaining the hammer ability. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"HE'S GOT A HAMMER!" A Hammer Bro yelled, all of them shaking it fear while Kirby did a few fancy moves with the hammer.

"You idiots, we've _ALL _got hammers!" Another exclaimed and raised his hammer in the air, rallying his fellow men to do the same and gaining their courage back. "CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled.

* * *

_With Bowser__…_

"What in blazes is going on?" Bowser asked, hearing the sounds of screaming and a Hammer Bro was launched over to them before landing near him. "Can't you knock some sense into one princess and shrine maiden? How hard can it be?"

"I-it's not them, sire! It's… it's the pink menace!"

"Pink menace?" Bowser asked before his eyes widened. "Oh… that little squirt!" He yelled and ran into the cave. "KIIIIRBY!" He roared right as Kirby hammered away the last Hammer Bro before turning around to go back into the Lor Starcutter. "KIRBY, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He ordered.

Kirby turned around to look at Bowser. "Poyo poyo!" He waved with a smile before the Lor Starcutter flew up and then took off.

"Kirby! You get down here NOW!" He demanded and then roared in anger.

"Sire, we should head back and guard that Grand Star." Kamek advised. "We can worry about those two later, we have everything we need!"

"Grrr…" Bowser clenched his fists and looked to the Koopalings. "Don't just stand there, go after them! Take Boom Boom and Pom Pom with you!"

"Yes sir, Lord Bowser!" Ludwig saluted and they took off in their airships.

"Junior! Let's go to the Dark Matter plant and wait for those idiots!"

"Alright, papa!"

**End BGM**

* * *

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Let's see… the kitchen will go here. The library will go over there…" The girl said while rubbing her chin in thought as she and the Luma were busy constructing a new home on the comet. "The gate will go right here."

"It's amazing that this comet has everything we need!" Luma exclaimed.

"I know! It's convenient." She said with a chuckle as pretty soon, the whole place was finished. "There we go!" She said as they wandered into the house and realized that it was really big on the inside.

"Hmm, don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?"

The girl sighed. "If only my family were here. My mother, father and my brother…" She quietly said before walking off as the Luma went off to explore the home, as the girl let out a yawn and fell asleep, snuggling with her bunny toy.

**End BGM**

* * *

"It was simply going to be a battle between Palutena and Medusa," Rosalina began as they were back at the Observatory. "However, things became complicated fast after Medusa was destroyed. It turns out that a God known as Hades was working behind the scenes to continue the war against Angel Land, or Skyworld for those who prefer. During one such mission, Hades had fooled the humans to fight against each other over a simple item called the Wish Seed. It was supposed to grant any wish any person desired. However, it turned out to be fake and Hades tricked Pit and Palutena to slay the phoenix to get the human's attention. During the war, another goddess had intervened, beginning by sending a weapon called a Reset Bomb at the humans. This was none other than Viridi, the child Marisa and Alice had fought at Gusty Garden Galaxy."

"What was her deal, anyway?" Marisa asked.

"She hates humans." Polari explained. "She thought that by destroying them would help repopulate the earth with nature. It was so bad that Palutena had to call for help."

"Indeed." Rosalina nodded. "Due to Palutena's infinite wisdom, she had heard about me and reached out to me as I was traveling through space in the Observatory. I answered the call and took a detour to Skyworld to see what she needed. When I had arrived and was informed on what was going on, I offered my assistance. Viridi was absolutely furious that me, a mere human, would dare defy her and would throw absolutely everything at me to get rid of me, but I wasn't so easily deterred. However, things nearly took a turn for the worse when space parasites called the Aurum came out of nowhere to destroy everything, so Skyworld, the Underworld, Forces of Nature and myself banded together to destroy them with a sun god named Pyrrhon. While everyone thought he was weird, I didn't trust him. Something seemed off about him."

"What was wrong with him?" Marisa asked.

"In my own personal opinion, I felt that he knew too much. He took control of the Aurum and wanted to destroy everything and be the sole god of the world. He may have said that he wouldn't be controlled by the Aurum, but in the end he was proven false. I used my galactic power to send Pyrrhon and the Aurum away. But then when I wasn't looking, Hades had managed to freeze me in time just to be mischievous, putting me into suspended animation along with my Lumas for some time. It wasn't until Pit had started working with Viridi and getting something called the Lightning Chariot would they realize that I wasn't around and they went to space to figure out what was wrong. They had taken out a special bug that Hades put into the Observatory's core that time resumed for the observatory. When I found out what happened… I was livid."

"Let me tell you, where Rosalina's mad… _watch out. _It ain't pretty." Polari warned.

"That bad?" Flandre asked.

"Oooooh yeah."

"We rescued Palutena from a demon called the Chaos Kin and then had to save Pit himself into the Rewind Spring, a special pond that could heal Pit when he was seriously injured. Long before Hades revealed himself and Medusa was thought to be the main threat, a doppelganger of Pit was created, named Dark Pit. I told Dark Pit to take Pit to the spring while I dealt with one of Hades' troublemakers, Pandora. It was then that after a failed attempt with Hades, Pit went to gain a new weapon powerful enough to defeat Hades, which would be called the Great Sacred Treasure, from a forger named Dyntos. We then had one final battle… when something unexpected happened."

"What was it?" Sakuya asked.

"I had called the power of the Grand Stars to help us win the fight, but instead of obliterating Hades as I had thought it would, for some reason they had put Hades into suspended animation. The Grand Stars had rendered him incapacitated. I explained that I was planning on obliterating him when the laser cannon failed to take him out. Palutena used this opportunity to seal him up and sent him away somewhere hidden where no one could find him. The humans cheered and breathed a sigh of relief, for they thought that Hades was destroyed. However, Viridi was not happy and quickly blamed me, calling me horrid names that I would endanger everyone and not kill Hades that we all hoped. I explained that the Grand Stars were powerful enough to destroy someone should the user so desire, and I had the desire to destroy Hades, but she didn't want to hear it. Palutena and Pit were quick to defend me and said it was an accident or perhaps I had miscalculated the power needed to destroy Hades, but she was stubborn enough to call me the destroyer of humanity."

"You gotta be kidding me… she hates you over an accident?!" Marisa exclaimed in disbelief.

"Indeed. It went something like this."

* * *

_Flashback!_

There were cries of despair in the Observatory, catching Rosalina's attention and she walked out to see what the fuss was all about, and then she saw it. The Lumas were freaking out over Viridi. "Viridi. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Cut the crap, Rosalina!" Viridi snarled. "You think you can just go about your merry way and not think about the damages you've caused?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, you hag! I'm talking about that pathetic stunt you pulled! Oh look at me, I'm the cosmic human of the universe where I proceed to use these so-called BEAUTIFUL Grand Stars to destroy Hades! Oh, so pretty, so elegant! It's so disgustingly awesome! Witness this awesome power where I crush Hades with the Grand Stars!"

Rosalina folded her arms. "You're still upset, aren't you?"

"Oh, round of applause everyone! The Cosmic doofus has figured it out!" Viridi sarcastically clapped.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, but know this… it's because of you that nature will be destroyed!"

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

"Let's see, Hades manages to get out of his prison, he wages another war, humans get involved, nature gets destroyed… you see where I'm getting? Everyone is going to blame YOU for this!"

"How can you be so sure? Will it be everyone that will be angry, or will it just be you?"

"Don't turn this around on ME, I'm talking about you! When Hades comes back, and I know he will, I'll be throwing a Reset Bomb at YOUR Observatory. Yeah, that's right, I'm in the middle of creating another Reset Bomb Factory and the first bomb will have YOUR name on it, and then the next one will be those humans!"

"Do you honestly think Reset Bombs are the answer? Think about this for a second. If you throw a Reset Bomb on Earth, what do you think will happen? Do you honestly expect the surrounding nature will survive? Do you think trees will stay standing, grass will be fully green, animals will go around without a care in the world? What if another war happened within a forest? Would all the trees and surrounding nature survive if you throw a Reset Bomb on it?"

"I… I think they will! No, I KNOW they will. They're designed to only kill humans!"

"And how do you know that? Have you tested them thoroughly?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I did. It worked out very well in one test!"

Rosalina sighed in disbelief. "Oh good heavens, just one test?"

"Yes, and I was so proud!"

"You haven't checked for any bugs in the systems or, anything you would've deemed 'not worthy'?"

"Nope!"

"That one could've been a fluke."

"Nature is never a fluke and you know-… hey, let's not change the subject here! I'm here to give you a warning."

"And what's that?"

"If, by some random chance, the Reset Bomb fails on you, which I doubt it will, I will come over and I will not hesitate to kill you. You're the reason that nature is in jeopardy and I will see to it that I will kill you without a second thought."

"You honestly believe that you can kill me?"

"Oh, you know it! The next time we meet, I will not hesitate on cutting you down." Viridi said smugly and then turned around. "Anyway, feel free on going back home or whatever you cosmic humans do." She said and then went off.

Rosalina sighed. "She's delusional, but if she wants a fight… I'll be ready, and I'll do everything in my power to convince her otherwise."

* * *

_End flashback_

"Wow… I've got nothing. This Viridi child is such a brat." Marisa said.

"There's something that contradicts Viridi. She said that the next time she'll see you, you'll be cut down. She didn't do such a thing when you came to save us." Alice pointed out.

"I personally believe that she wasn't ready to see me yet and panicked." Rosalina explained.

"That would make sense." Mario rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alright, we still got a lot of Power Stars to get, so let's do this!" She said as they all cheered and took off, all but Sakuya. "Hmm? Something wrong, Sakuya?"

"There's something I've noticed when we were having a picnic."

"Oh?"

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, I couldn't help but notice, that during our picnic, you looked really melancholy all of a sudden." Sakuya explained. "You were all happy earlier before, and then I noticed a tear escaping your cheek."

Rosalina looked at her in surprise. "You're quite observant."

"Is there something on your mind?"

Rosalina looked away before walking off.

"Rosalina?" Sakuya followed after her. "Is something wrong?"

Rosalina stopped walking after she hit the garage. "It's nothing important."

Sakuya folded her arms. "You're lying. I can tell something is up."

"How can you tell?"

"During my long service of serving Mistress Remilia in the mansion, I've picked up on a lot of things. I know something is up."

Rosalina clenched her fists. "I take it you're one of those people that keeps many secrets?"

"I take them all to the grave if need be."

Rosalina took a deep breath and then turned around, suddenly looking sad. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?"

"You see, I had left my family for a long time because I went searching for a Luma's mother. The last thing I said to them was "I'll be back soon. I love you" before flying away. It had taken such a long time that whole years have passed since I was out in a comet searching for his lost mother. That was the last time I saw them… and by the time I thought about them, I knew they had passed on. Even if I went back, I knew that they wouldn't be there."

"So why stop crying?"

"It was a promise I had made to the Lumas. They got me to stop crying after one of them transformed into a comet and they had pleaded me to stop crying. Ever since then, I haven't cried since."

Sakuya frowned. "It's not wise to let it all in. You will have to let it all out someday." She advised. "Crying is a good thing. All these Lumas are transforming in front of your eyes, and you don't cry for them? Bowser came and stole all of your Grand Stars, putting a heavy burden on you… and you didn't cry? It's good to let it out and get some things off of your chest. You're capable of crying, I saw it for myself."

"It's not that simple. I do it all for my children, and I don't want them to see me crying." She said and then walked off. "You can bet that I will not cry anytime soon."

"Rosalina, it's a good thing to cry."

"And how would you know that? Crying has never done any good." Rosalina said before she kept walking to go cook something up in the kitchen.

Sakuya sighed. "If only you knew how healthy crying can be…"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Gusty Garden Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Meiling, Mario and Patchouli landed on the ground. "Let's see what glorious things await us!" Meiling said before flying off into the wind while Patchouli noticed a planet with a few Piranha Plants on it.

"Let's go over there." Patchouli suggested before picking up Mario and flying to the planet where they went to the Piranha Plants and then they destroyed a few of them, where a vine grew as Mario went onto the vine and went on a small journey with Patchouli following him as they did the same thing on another Piranha Plant at a nearby planet before they went off from a Launch Star and landed on a planet consisting of boulders and a Golden Chain Chomp.

Mario spotted a Rainbow Star and absorbed it, then ran through the boulders and Golden Chain Chomp at blinding speed while Patchouli was making mental notes regarding the Galaxy. "The Galaxy has it's own atmosphere just like Gensokyo, so does the Observatory weirdly enough. The planets have their own gravitational pull too." She mused. "Do all these galaxies have their own atmosphere? I must study this." She said before catching up with Mario who grabbed a Power Star from the Golden Chain Chomp and they went to some pole planets where Patchouli began to take notes on the discs that Mario could easily escape from to grab another star chip. "The gravitational pull is easy to escape from on some planets. Curious." She mused before they took off the planets containing exclamation points and question marks.

Patchouli thought of something and picked up a few Star Bits, nothing the green question marks and when Mario hit a lever, he was pulled to the gravitational pull from the sudden exclamation points. She flew around and threw a Star Bit at a Question Mark, where it fell to the abyss but when Mario hit a switch, they turned yellow and Patchouli threw another Star Bit, this time sticking to the surface. "These planets play by their own rules, as does this galaxy. I wonder what other galaxies everyone's been to?" Patchouli wondered as Mario quickly grabbed the Power Star at the end of the area after dodging a lot of Bullet Bills where the duo took off, with Patchouli wondering what other mysteries she could discover.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Meiling__…_

Meiling landed on a planet, noticing a bunny being chased by an over sized mole known as Major Burrows. "HELP ME!" He cried out as Meiling saw Major Burrows come out of the hole. "Oh, no you don't!" She exclaimed and flew over to him, using an uppercut on him to knock him up in the air. "That'll teach you." She said, only instead of knocking him out, Major Burrows turned around and glared at Meiling before digging underground.

**BGM: Yo, Go Crazy! (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

Major Burrows went underground and homed in on Meiling, which she immediately knew since he was leaving a trail and then Major Burrows popped out with his head out to try and swipe her, but Meiling kicked him up in the air when he got closer, knocking him out of the dirt, but Major Burrows growled and got back up as he ran to Meiling and swiped at her, but she jumped to the side and kicked him right in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock him up in the air.

Major Burrows got back up, this time screaming with rage and burrowed underground. _Someone__'__s pissed. _Meiling thought with a smirk as Major Burrows emerged from the ground, flailing his arms about but Meiling punched the ground hard enough to knock him out of the dirt as she ran to him and did a few jabs and an uppercut, but Major Burrows recovered and flailed his arms, hitting Meiling who had blocked with her arms, causing her to wince. _Gonna feel that for a while. _She thought and then Major Burrows swiped at her repeatedly but she quickly sweep kicked him to knock him over and then used an uppercut to knock him in the air and then she jumped up and axe kicked him to the ground and then she flew down and punched him in the gut to finish him off where he raised his hand up to try to get back up, but his arm collapsed and then disappeared, leaving a Power Star behind.

**End BGM**

"Didn't even need to use danmaku." Meiling chuckled and grabbed the Power Star before flying off.

* * *

_At Freezeflame Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Ice Mountain (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Samus, the Metroid, Luigi and Marisa landed on the ice. "WHOA!" Marisa yelled and then fell on her butt. "Ow…" She groaned while she heard some light chirping coming from the Metroid. "Yeah yeah, laugh it off." She rolled her eyes as Luigi helped her up.

"Hahahaha! You fell!" A voice laughed as they turned to see a penguin. "You're on ice… but think you can catch me?" He asked as he slid away.

"I think we can." Luigi said as he ice skated after him while Marisa decided to follow him by flying since she didn't want to faceplant in the ice.

The Metroid chirped, catching Samus' attention. "Hmm? What's up?" Samus asked as the Metroid floated over to a crystal that contained a blue Star Chip. "Interesting." She mused as she punched the crystal to free the Star Chip while Marisa and Luigi caught the Penguin.

"Aww, you caught me. Oh well, feel free to go to Freezy Peak!" A Launch Star appeared after he finished talking as Marisa and Luigi flew off together while Samus was busy collecting the Star Chips with the Metroid before the Pull Stars appeared in front of them along with a Launch Star in the middle of the planet where Samus and the Metroid flew off to a different planet.

Marisa and Luigi landed on an icy slide and they slid down the slide, knocking over some Goombas while they did so. "Yeesh, it's a little chilly out here!" Marisa shivered a bit.

"Yeah, it's a bit cold." Luigi nodded as they walked around the frozen planet when they saw two Ice Flowers sitting near a frozen pond and then Luigi picked the two up and handed one to Marisa.

"What's this?" Marisa wondered before absorbing it, and underwent a transformation. Her dress turned white as there were black dots in the front of her dress while brown sleeves suddenly showed up on her arms, her hat remained the same, only looking a little darker. Her shoes turned into red snow shoes. "Uh… I feel weird." Marisa said and looked into the water. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

"Huh, so an Ice Flower turns you into a snow woman." Luigi rubbed his chin in thought while his hat and shirt turned light blue while his overalls turned green.

"Well, it can't be that bad." Marisa said and summoned her broom, which had turned into a snow shovel. "…Witches don't fly on snow shovels." She sweatdropped while Luigi snickered.

"Ah, it's not so bad. Come on, I'm sure we can find a Power Star or two up here."

"Here's hoping." Marisa said as they made their way while freezing the water by throwing ice balls as they started to climb the mountain and saw a split path, where Marisa froze the water geysers and climbed up while Luigi ice skated to a different path while Marisa found a Sling Star and launched herself around the planet before landing near a Fire Flower. "Hello, what's this?" She wondered and then pickedi t up to absorb it, where she went through another change as her dress turned orange with a fiery pattern on the bottom of the dress while her hat turned red. Some of her hair had red highlights while her shoes turned charcoal black while her broom turned back to normal, except now there was a Burner on the back.

"Huh, neat." She grinned as she walked forward and conjured up a fireball in her hand. "Oooh, so this is a Fire Flower?" She guessed while throwing a fireball at a snowman to destroy it and then started to climb the summit, making sure to destroy the ice bats that were trying to make her life miserable but a few fireballs to the face quickly destroyed them. She kept climbing the summit while dodging some boulders that were rolling down the hill and then she climbed further to the top of the summit where she found not only a Power Star, but someone that was frozen in ice.

"…Mokou?" Marisa quietly said as she grabbed the Power Star, and then fired a fiery laser to destroy the ice, and then she caught the fiery woman. "Mokou! Open your eyes!"

"Mmph…" Mokou opened her eyes and saw Marisa. "…Marisa?"

"I have a question, why were you frozen in ice?"

Mokou sat up. "I came here by airship along with someone else. I was going to try and find you, then we'd all try to find Reimu together, but when I got to the top of this summit, this big ball of ice came out of nowhere and froze me solid before I had a chance to attack." She then looked down from the top of the summit. "And speak of the devil, there he is, fighting some poor man."

Marisa looked down. "That would be Luigi."

"Well, I think it's time I returned the favor." Mokou said, her hands igniting and then jumping down.

"Hey, wait up!" Marisa flew after her.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Luigi__…_

**BGM: A-wa-wa-wa! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Luigi ducked behind a wall and threw ice balls at Baron Brr, but he just kept launching ice balls back at him, forcing him to throw ice balls into the water and ice skated over before wall jumping, but Baron Brr immediately ground pounded to knock Luigi down with a shock wave.

"HEY BUDDY!"

Baron Brr looked up to see Mokou coming down as his eyes widened as Mokou fire punched Baron Brr, having him turn into a defenseless frozen Lil' Brr, and then Mokou picked him up and then fire kicked him to a wall before unleashing a stream of fire to destroy him, leaving a Power Star.

**End BGM**

"Tch, idiot." Mokou said, dusting her hands off. "That'll teach you to ambush me." She said as Marisa landed right next to them.

"Who's this?" Luigi asked.

"Fujiwara no Mokou, but everyone calls her Mokou." Marisa explained.

"Sup." Mokou greeted.

"So, who's this other person that came with you?"

"Actually, there were two of them, and I didn't ask them to come with me, they stowed away."

"Oh? Who are the two stowaways?"

"Well…"

* * *

_At the Lava Core Planet__…_

**BGM: Lava Caves - Magmoor Caverns (Metroid: Samus Returns)**

Samus and the Metroid landed in the planet, where Samus quickly activated her Varia Suit as she walked around the hot planet, while the Metroid didn't really seem to mind the heat. Samus walked around and scanned the area. "There's a Power Star nearby." She said as she walked around, where she noticed some Fire Urchins encased in ice. "Hmm?" She curiously examined the Fire Urchins. _Why are they encased in ice? _She wondered and then touched the ice. "It's fresh, but it's not even melting." She quietly said and then walked around with her arm cannon on standby, just in case if she needed to shoot something.

She would then notice the ground encased in ice as she also noticed a Fire Flower nearby. She walked over to it and picked it up, with the Varia Suit absorbing it, and while the suit didn't change a bit, Samus's Zero Suit turned fiery red. She quickly burned the ice up with her arm cannon launching some fireballs at it and then she ignited a few torches to get to the other side of the planet, as the ice intrigued the bounty huntress.

As she kept walking, she noticed the ice was getting thicker and then she came up to a wall with some torches, where she saw the two culprits. One was an ice fairy and another fairy that wore a blue dress and had green hair. The latter had a cloud above her head where it was constantly snowing to keep her cool.

"I'm telling you, Dai… this is one strange puzzle."

"Mmm, it can't be _that _complicated."

"Hmm, even so." The first one turned her head to see Samus and the Metroid. "AAAAH! A robot and a freaky alien!" She exclaimed, to which the Metroid hissed in offense.

"I'm not a robot, I'm a human." Samus said. "Specifically, a bounty hunter. Who are you two?"

"Ha! Glad you asked! I'm Cirno, the strongest fairy in Gensokyo!"

"And I'm Daiyousei, her best friend."

"Are you the one responsible for the ice?" Samus asked.

"Yup! By the way, who are you?"

"Samus Aran."

"Well, Samus Aran, I hope you like to cool down because I am here to save the day! …I just need to figure out what to do with this wall here."

"I'm thinking you're overthinking it." Daiyousei said while Samus scanned the two.

_"__Cirno, the so-called strongest fairy in Gensokyo. Ability - Ice making. Strength - Yet to be determined. Allegiance - Supposedly good. Intelligence - Makes a Goomba look smart. Would make a horrible math teacher." _

"Ouch." Samus quietly said and then scanned Daiyousei.

_"__Daiyousei, a fairy and Cirno's best friend. Ability - Unknown. Strength - Weak. Allegiance - With Cirno. Intelligence - Brighter than Cirno." _

"Good to know." Samus said and then walked up to the torches and then lit them up.

"I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN!" Cirno yelled, and then the wall moved right when Samus lit the last torch up. "Wahoo! Go me!" She exclaimed as they went forward by flying up while Samus morphed into a ball and used the Spider Ball to go through and then they went up ahead and found the Power Star.

"Oooh, that looks shiny!" Daiyousei grinned.

"I call dibs!" Cirno grinned.

Samus sweatdropped before she launched fireballs at the torches while Cirno froze up the lava lake. "Ha! Piece of cake!" She grinned as Samus walked over to the Power Star and grabbed it. "Hey! I called dibs on that!"

"…Just be quiet and follow me." Samus said as she and the Metroid flew off with the Power Star while Cirno and Daiyousei followed.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back with the trio__…_

Marisa sweatdropped. "You let those idiots go with you? …Actually, no, Daiyousei's smarter than her."

Mokou shrugged. "I don't know why they wanted to come along, but more power to them, I suppose."

"Is this Cirno girl… really that stupid as you say she is?" Luigi asked.

"You kidding? She had this whole convoluted math problem this one time about some people going inside a bus and leaving it, and the answer was "Zero people are in the bus because there are no buses in Gensokyo". She's THAT dumb!" Marisa exclaimed. "And she claims she's the strongest and not to mention the "smartest" in Gensokyo!"

"Hmm, I think you're not giving her any credit. She might surprise you." Luigi said.

_I doubt it. _Mokou thought.

"Come on, let's go back to the Observatory." Marisa said and flew off with Mokou following them.

* * *

_At Dusty Dune Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Dusty Dune Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Koakuma, Flandre, Pikachu, Pichu and the Toad Brigade landed on the ground, but strangely, Captain Toad was strangely missing. "Phew, it's a bit hot here." Flandre said.

"You sure you can handle it?" Koakuma asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Flandre said and then turned to the Toads. "Where's that Captain of yours?"

"No idea. He said he was going to check something else out." Toadette shrugged.

"But never mind that, let's go check this place out!" Green Toad exclaimed and they went off in different directions with Koakuma going straight for the tower that caught her attention. When she got to it, she flew up and avoided all of the tornadoes that were around the tower as she then found a Power Star encased in crystal as she quickly did a kick to destroy the crystal and grabbed the Power Star.

"Hmm… wonder if there's more." Koakuma mused and then flew off to a maze-like planet where she found another Power Star floating in midair where she also saw several Tweesters that she ignored and then grabbed the Power Star.

Flandre landed on a large disk shaped planet and she punched a switch that unfortunately destroyed it, but it still activated and a tower rose from the ground, where she grabbed the Star Chips that rose from the ground and then she fired some danmaku and destroyed some Dry Bones that rose from the ground and grabbed the last Star Chip and took off in a Launch Star, but when she did, she noticed a Power Star underneath the planet, trapped in a tower that she was on. After she landed, she flew off to the other side of the planet and went to the tower, crushing the glass that contained the Power Star.

"Too easy." Flandre said and then looked at the other planet nearby, and then flew off to investigate it, where she hit a button and saw a small tower raise from a Bullet Bill Blaster as she saw a Power Star in a cage where she punched the cage to destroy it and then grabbed it. "Gotcha!" She said and then flew off, ready to get away from this hot galaxy.

As for the Toad Brigade and Pokemon, they saw a Pyramid planet that caught their attention and went inside to find the treasures inside, but all they found were Silver Stars and sand rising to the ceiling but thanks to the gravity on the walls, they were easily outmaneuvering it, and with Pikachu and Pichu's speed, they quickly grabbed the Silver Stars, where all of the sand dissipated.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried as the two high fived and then they went down to the Green Star.

"It's so… green. What gives?" Blue Toad wondered.

"Who knows, but I imagine it's for a good reason." Yellow Toad said as Toadette grabbed the Green Power Star and then they all took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Alice__…_

"So this is Honeyclimb Galaxy?" Alice wondered to herself before flying over the three honey walls, the first one wasn't bad, the second was filled with meteors that Alice either dodged or used her dolls to destroy and then the last one was filled with Mandibugs that Alice ignored and flew over to grab the Power Star. "Hmm, nothing to write home about." She said and flew off.

* * *

_With Sakuya__…_

Sakuya entered the Fast Foe Comet in Beach Bowl and found herself on the Stone Cyclone Planet with Tox Boxes going insanely fast and Thwomps crushing the ground to their hearts content. "This is the Fast Foe comet?" She wondered before stopping time and going through the Stone Cyclone and then easily grabbed the Power Star before resuming time. "Might have been cheating a little, but hey, no one's here to stop me." She said and then flew off.

* * *

_At Bigmouth Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Deep Dark Galaxy**

Nitori, Youmu and Yuyuko landed on the ground. "Curious how the Luma was already paid off." Youmu said.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Yuyuko said and then looked at a golden chest. "Hmm, I wonder what's in here?" She said as she threw danmaku at it, but they bounced off of it. "Oh…"

"I think we need to find a key, and I believe it's underwater." Nitori said and dove on in with Youmu and Yuyuko following her where Nitori used her water manipulation on Youmu to have her breathe underwater just in case. She wasn't too concerned with Yuyuko since she was already dead to begin with. Nitori destroyed the blockade of blocks while ignoring the Boos and found a deep underwater cave filled with Jellyfish, Gringills and Star Chips.

"Oooh, pretty!" Yuyuko grinned.

Youmu looked up. "Hey, look at that!" She said as Nitori and Yuyuko looked up to see a golden shell.

"Oooh!" Nitori grinned as she swam up to grab the Golden Shell and retreated back down as Youmu and Yuyuko followed her and they swam up to the surface and got to the treasure chest and Nitori threw the Golden Shell to pop open the chest, and Captain Toad came out.

"Phew! That treasure chest was bigger than I thought it'd be!" Captain Toad said and then saw the trio looking at him in surprise. "Oh, hello ladies!" He waved and then pulled put a Power Star. "Looking for this?"

"Oh! Yes!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"Here ya go! I'm not trusting treasure chests ever again!" He said and gave them the Power Star.

"Sweet!" Nitori grinned. "Let's go!"

"Right." Youmu nodded and then they flew off while also grabbing Captain Toad.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back with Meiling__…_

"Let's see… anything else to do?" Meiling wondered and then looked into the galaxies in the Bedroom, seeing a Dark Matter Plant showing up. "Aha! Let's check that out!" She said and then flew off to the Galaxy.

**BGM: The Fiery Stronghold (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Meiling landed at the plant. "What's all this?" She wondered.

"Careful!" A Luma exclaimed. "If you touch the dark matter, you'll disintegrate instantly!"

"Got it!" Meiling nodded and then ran up the platforms, being careful not to fall into the dark matter where she then flew a bit to cover more ground as she then flew into the gravity segment where she would flip over due to the gravity and made her a bit dizzy, but she snapped out of it and regained her senses as she then made sure to be careful when she got to the moving platforms in another gravity switching segment so she wouldn't accidentally fly into the dark matter.

After she cleared that, she ran up the stairs after freeing some Lumas until she got to the top where Bowser landed on the ground in front of her.

"Wha?! Who are you!"

"Hong Meiling." Meiling replied, getting into a fighting position.

"You must be friends with that plumber and that witch girl!"

_Mario__'__s a plumber? _Meiling thought. "Yes."

"Grrr… any friends of Mario is an enemy of mine! I'm going to take you out!"

"We'll see about that." Meiling smirked and then Bowser took them to the reactor where Junior was also waiting for them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Papa? Is it only her?"

"Yes, we can take her out easily!"

"Don't underestimate me." Meiling warned and then ran toward Bowser where the latter did the same, with Bowser punching and Meiling kicking, both of their limbs connecting and then they jumped back as Meiling did a few front flips and then kicked Bowser back and then she turned around to see Junior aiming Bullet Bills at her and firing them, but Meiling did a spin kick to knock them all back to Junior, then Meiling turned around and barely dodged a punch from Bowser as Meiling punched him right in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock Bowser back a bit, then Meiling launched herself and scissor kicked Bowser in the head to knock him back.

Bowser got back up. "Hmph! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related to Chun-Li!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Meiling said as she ran over to punch Bowser, but he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm sideways before drop kicking Meiling away as he then curled up into his shell and launched himself over to Meiling, only for her to stand her ground and used her hands to hold Bowser while he pushed her, not caring that her hands were getting scraped by his spikes, then Bowser got back up and clawed her on the legs to knock her down and then Bowser drop kicked Meiling away.

Meiling got back up, wiping some blood from her mouth after spitting some of it out. "That all you got?" She asked with a smirk as Bowser punched the ground to make a few shockwaves, but Meiling jumped over them and then punched him right in the face and then did a flip kick to knock him back before turning around to see Junior launching Bombshell Bills at her, but Meiling kicked them back while grabbing one of them and throwing it at Bowser, exploding it in his face.

"Argh!" Bowser growled before breathing fire, but Meiling avoided the flames and then jumped up and axe kicked him in the head to knock him down before she grabbed him by the tail and threw him to the side and then did another spinning kick to stun him before she grabbed his tail again and spun him around before launching him over to Junior, destroying Junior's second ship before they fell to the platform below while Meiling landed near them.

**End BGM**

Meiling rolled her shoulders. "Heh, not a bad fight." She said with a grin as Bowser got up snarling at her.

"What do they call you in Genso-whatever it is?" Bowser asked.

"They call me the Rainbow Dragon. You haven't seen me at my full capacity yet." She said while folding her arms.

Bowser chuckled before letting out a hearty laugh. "Well now! Now I know what I got myself into!" He chuckled. "I don't know why, but I have a sneaking suspicion we'll face off again in the far future." He said and then pointed at her. "And you better give me everything you got!"

Meiling smirked. "I'll be ready." She said as a Grand Star came down in front of them before Meiling took it. "See you around, bonehead." She said and flew off.

Bowser chuckled. "I think I found myself a worthy adversary other than Mario."

"Papa, what are we going to do with that Grand Star at the Lava Reactor? General Guy is itching for another fight." Junior said.

"Heh, I actually have a better idea." He said as they got into his Koopa Clown Car and flew off. "Kamek, come in, Kamek! Can you read me?"

_"__Loud and clear, Your Nastiness."_

"Listen. I need you to go to the Lava Reactor and get that Grand Star we have over there. We're relocating it."

_"__Oh? Where to, sire?"_

Bowser chuckled. "You know how they took those girls to Dreamland?"

_"__Yeah?"_

"How good are you at brainwashing penguins?"

* * *

**Shamelessly referencing Touhou: Dream Team for the win, yo!**

**I was originally going to have Mokou show up at the "flame" part of Freezeflame and have Cirno be in the "Freeze" part of the Galaxy, but I quickly thought "Nah, that's too predictable. Let's mix it up a little!" **


	12. Shark Bait

******************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******************

* * *

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The girl drank her tea, looking off into the depths of space while the comet flew through space, with her and the Luma still looking for the latter's mother. It was then that she looked up and they saw that the comet was approaching a small apricot-colored planet. "Hmm?" She wondered to herself, and then as they got closer, an Apricot Luma popped out, causing the girl to gasp. "Do you two know each other?!" She asked in excitement, her eyes sparkling while the two Lumas didn't move a muscle, looking at each other in hesitation and staring blankly at each other before looking down at the girl, until one of them finally broke the silence.

"My mama!"

The other Luma decided to do the same. "My mama!"

"My mama!"

"My mama!"

They circled around the girl while they were calling her their mama, and all the girl could do is giggle uncontrollably, and the two Lumas were showing no signs of stopping. "This is so precious, oh my goodness!" She laughed before suddenly, different colored Lumas began popping out of the apricot planet and swarmed the girl.

"My mama!"

"My mama!"

At this moment, the girl who tried to hold in her laughter failed and doubled over in laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, this is so cute! What am I going to do with all these children?" She asked while still laughing, while the Lumas started blankly at her, wondering what she was laughing about. "I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you!" She giggled.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Rosalina softly smiled as she was pouring tea into the kitchen before she finished up the cups and then walked out with a few Lumas helping her where everyone was hanging around the lounge area.

"That's… kind of a messed up back story there." Polari sweatdropped.

"Tch, it's _her _fault." Mokou folded her arms.

"How do you know this Kaguya person didn't kill your father? What if something had happened to him while he went searching for these items?" Polari asked.

"Hello! Did you _not _hear the five _IMPOSSIBLE _tasks?" Mokou frowned. "She set him up for a wild goose chase and it _killed _him. That bitch-"

"Whoa! Let's not curse here, there's some Lumas here that are still fairly young." Polari warned.

Mokou rolled her eyes. "_Fine. _That _HAG _is the one who did him in. Nothing else killed him. Only Kaguya… she's the one responsible for this mess."

"Ever heard of forgiveness? What if Kaguya feels remorse for what she did and is trying to make friends with you?" Luigi suggested.

"HA! Are you kidding? That she-devil is just as competitive as I am! There's no WAY she feels anything. All she does is feel all happy and whatnot, but as soon as she sees me, she's all smug and content on pissing me off."

"Even so, one of you would have to get tired of this eventually." Samus said, stroking a sleeping Pichu's head on her lap.

"As far as I'm concerned, it'll never end, and I think Kaguya's the same way."

"This isn't healthy, ya know… immortality or not, it's affecting your mental health." Polari pointed out and then Rosalina returned with everyone's tea.

"Ack! It's hot!" Cirno winced as she took a sip.

"I think you're supposed to let it cool for a minute." Daiyousei sweatdropped.

"Oh gee, ya think?" Cirno rolled her eyes. "So, how many more of these Power Star things do we need to collect?"

"Technically, we have one more star before we can get to the center of the universe, but it wouldn't hurt to get more." Rosalina said. "We're at a grand total of 59 stars, and thanks to Meiling, the Engine Room is back up and running." She said with Meiling blushing a bit.

"At the rate we're going, we might collect them all at this point." Marisa chuckled.

"That is completely fine." Rosalina nodded.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's do this!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Yeah/Pika!/Pichu!" Everyone exclaimed and then they took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At whatever__'__s left at Battlerock Galaxy…_

**BGM: Space Fantasy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Whoa!" Cirno exclaimed, looking at a newly made small asteroid belt thanks to Battlerock blowing up. "What in the world happened here?"

"No idea, looks like a bomb went off!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Cirno said and flew off to the remains where they saw a few flying saucers still intact and then they landed on it. "Wonder if we'll find anything?" She wondered as they examined the area and then Cirno went to the other side of a saucer and found a Green Power Star. "Ooooh! Hey Dai, come check this out!"

"A Green Star?" Daiyousei looked at it in awe. "Curious…"

Cirno walked over to the cage and tried to lift it up, but it didn't lift up, and not even Daiyousei could lift it up either when they lifted it together. "Okay, lifting it won't work." She rubbed her chin in thought and then pounded her fist into her palm. "Aha!" She grinned and then froze a small portion of the saucer until she made an icy lift jack. "This should do it!" She said and then started pushing it repeatedly as it started to lift up.

"Oh! It's working! I didn't think it would!"

Cirno let out a chuckle. "Dai, could you hold this for me while I get the Star?"

"Sure!" She nodded and then went to work while Cirno crawled under it and then grabbed the Star.

"Got it!"

**SMASH!**

"…Uh…" Cirno turned her head to see that the cage's weight had shattered the lift jack and Dai was left with a broken handle.

"I don't mean to be _that _fairy, but was that supposed to happen?" Daiyousei asked.

"No, I was going to crawl out after I got it out. Okay, uh… plan C!"

"Don't you mean Plan B?"

"Plan B was _that _before it was destroyed by its weight. Ugh, and I thought my ice was supposed to be indestructible." Cirno grumbled and then put her hands out. "Alright, here we go. PERFECT FREEZE!" She yelled, encasing the cage in ice and then she backed up and then ran forward and slammed into the ice… only for the ice to shatter to go back into being a regular cage. "OOW!"

Daiyousei winced. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Cirno hissed while her shoulder was throbbing, before forming two ice swords and then started attacking the cage repeatedly, but her ice swords shattered after a few swings. "Oh come on!"

"Do you think we need to call someone else?"

"Oh no! I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm the smartest fairy out there! I'm not going to let them call me an idiot _anymore!__" _She said and then formed an ice longsword. "Stand back, this is going to be an epic breakout!"

"Hmm…" Daiyousei mused and then flew off to go find something in the remains of Battlerock and then noticed a small asteroid that had a deactivated Bullet Bill on it. "Oh?" She wondered and then flew over. "What's this?" She wondered and then flew back to Cirno who was using Icicle Machine Gun, but nothing was working.

"Grrr… COME ON!" Cirno yelled.

"Cirno! I think I found something!" Daiyousei approached her with the Bullet Bill.

"…What good will _that _do?"

"I think if I throw it, it'll destroy the cage." Daiyousei suggested. "I hope."

"Well, don't just stand there, use it!"

"Got it!" Daiyousei nodded and then took a step back and prepared to throw it, but suddenly, its eyes glowed red, turned into a gigantic Bullet Bill and merging Daiyousei into it before it launched into the cage and exploded, knocking Cirno and the Power Star out and to another saucer.

"Oooogh…" Cirno groaned and then sat up. "Well, THAT worked!" She said and then took the Power Star. "Thanks, Dai!" She said, but Daiyousei didn't respond. "Dai?" She flew over toward the smoke. "Dai? Daaaaaai? Are you there?" She asked and then came across Daiyousei's body. "Dai! Are you okay?" She asked in concern and got to her, who was unresponsive. "Dai! DAI!" She yelled and then looked at her eyes, to which she had the anime swirly eyes, and she was groaning.

Cirno sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that." She said, picking up her KO'd friend and then flew back to the Observatory with the Power Star guiding her back.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Meiling__…_

"HIYAH!" Meiling yelled, using an uppercut on Major Burrows to knock him up in the air and then he fell to the ground, KO'd and then a Power Star appeared while Meiling fell on her butt, sighing. "Man… when did he get so tough all of a sudden?" She asked, wiping some blood from her mouth. "So that's what the Daredevil Comet is like." She breathed and then got back up to grab the Power Star. "Alright… never doing that again." She said and then flew off.

* * *

_At Freezeflame__…_

**BGM: Lava Path (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mokou landed on the ice and saw that it had merged with the fire. "Huh, this changed a lot." She said and then walked around while absorbing the fireballs that were coming to her as she eventually made it to the Launch Star and then flew off to the hot and cold planet where she noticed some torches and then lit them up where a Launch Star appeared and then she flew off where she landed on some lava and ice platforms where she noticed an Ice Flower near her.

"I wonder…" She mused and then touched the Ice Flower, where she noticed that the only thing that changed her was that her pants turned icy blue. "Hmm, not really my color, but whatever." She said and then conjured up her fire, which she noticed that it had turned blue. "Blue fire? What the hell?" She wondered and threw it to a lava platform, where it immediately turned into ice. "So, blue fire makes ice." She mused and then closed her eyes, picturing herself burning up Kaguya, and then using an Ice Flower to freeze her up.

"…Oh yeah, I'm definitely keeping this" She said and then ice skated toward the Power Star while freezing up the lava platforms before grabbing it. "Got it!" She said and then flew off, and a few moments later, a Cosmic Comet tore through the galaxy, and Samus and her Pokemon flew right into it.

**End BGM**

"Where are we?" Samus wondered after landing on a huge ice ring platform.

Pikachu's ears twitched and then turned around. "Pika Pika!"

"Chu?" Pichu wondered, before getting on all fours with Pikachu as Samus turned her head to see a cosmic clone of her appearing.

"So this is what they meant by Cosmic Clone." Samus said, aiming her arm cannon at the cosmic clone, charging up an attack… when suddenly a powerful dark blast hit Cosmic Samus to obliterate her and popped out a Power Star. "Huh?"

"Pika?"

"Pi…?"

Samus looked around, activating her sensors on her visor and then looked up. "…You." She growled, seeing a floating entity above them before floating down, while the Metroid started hissing.

"Now what's a Bounty Hunter like you doing all the way out here?"

"That's none of your concern, Dark Samus!" Samus glared at her. "Why are _you _out here?"

"Can't a fellow bounty hunter greet another?"

"Tch, you're anything _but _that." Samus spat, still mentally cursing that Crazy Hand thought it'd be a good idea to revive Dark Samus as an Assist Trophy before turning her into a full fledged Smasher. It was bad enough that Ridley got in, but now she had to deal with Dark Samus, who she had destroyed in her home planet.

"I thought you worked alone, but instead I see you out here with two pathetic rodents and a Metroid that should be obeying _me.__" _

"Too bad for you, because this Metroid fights with me." Samus said.

"I'm the Metroid Prime, all Metroids should obey me!"

"Not a chance." Samus said. "This Metroid imprinted on me when it hatched, and it's going to stay that way. It helped me fight Ridley."

"Of course it did. I will make it so that this Metroid will destroy you… along with those two rodents."

"I'm not letting you touch them."

"Oh really? You let _me _touch those friends of yours that one time… who were they again? Oh, right, those pathetic Bounty Hunters. Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas. Three pathetic hunters that disappointed me."

Samus clenched her fists. "They weren't pathetic. They were the real deal."

"And yet, they're utter failures. Gandrayda had promise, but even she failed me."

"Don't speak ill of them." Samus glared at her. "Did you come all the way here just to taunt me? Why are you even out here, did you get lonely?"

"No. I thought it'd be fun if I got rid of you right here." Dark Samus readied herself before snapping her fingers as phazon tentacles surrounded Pikachu, Pichu and the Metroid. "Let's have them stay out of this. You won't be missed… because I'm the better Samus. I'll prove to everyone in the Smash Mansion that I'm more than just a mere Echo Fighter! I'll prove to everyone that I'm superior!"

"Sounds like someone has an inferiority complex."

"SILENCE! This ends here and now… and when I'm through with you…" She chuckled darkly. "The whole Smash Mansion will bow before me."

"So you want to raise your army again." Samus aimed her arm cannon at her. "Not a chance."

Dark Samus chuckled darkly. "Let's see if you can keep up after all these years."

**BGM: Vs Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)**

Samus charged up her Charge Beam and shot at her, which Dark Samus did the same and they both collided, with Samus jumping through the ice and firing Super Missiles, but Dark Samus rolled out of the way and fired a flurry of phazon at her, but Samus deflected most of them and then grabbed her by her grappling beam and throwing her to the side as she started running and then bashed Dark Samus with her shoulder, but Dark Samus grabbed Samus with her own beam and then threw Samus to the ground, before firing missiles at her.

"Mmph!" Samus got back up and kicked Dark Samus away before firing a few charged shots while Dark Samus fired missiles, both of them colliding and making a few explosions while Dark Samus punched the ground and several phazon tentacles popped out and struck Samus and knocked her in the air as Dark Samus flew over and scissor kicked her to the ground before firing phazon bullets at her to knock her back, and then Samus got back up and fired several missiles at her, but Dark Samus deflected them away with her arm and both of them fired shots that only canceled each other out as Samus ran over and slammed into Dark Samus and used an uppercut to knock the Metroid Prime back.

Dark Samus quickly split herself up into three and fired at Samus, but she went into a ball and used a Power Bomb to destroy the clones while knocking Dark Samus back as she ran over and Shinesparked into her before grabbing Dark Samus by the waist and threw her into the ice, only for Dark Samus to sweep kick Samus to knock her down and then she got back up and punched the ground as dark tentacles popped up and surrounded Samus before impaling her multiple times before the last one threw Samus over to Dark Samus where she fired several Dark Missiles at her to knock her down.

"Nngh…" Samus winced and then got up before aiming her arm cannon and started to glow, while Dark Samus did the same, before they unleashed their Zero Laser/Phazon Laser at each other and they both collided into each other, both of them powering through before it finally exploded and the two went into the smoke and started punching and shooting at each other before they were both knocked back, before Samus ran over with Dark Samus doing the same as they both collided into each other, but Samus grabbed Dark Samus with her grappling beam and threw up in the air and also shooting her point blank and then jumped up and Screw Attacked into Dark Samus before axe kicking her down and then landing on top of her.

"It's over." Samus aimed her arm cannon at her head.

"…This isn't over." Dark Samus said, using her hand to form a portal around her. "Next time we meet… I'll have the advantage." She said and then disappeared into the portal.

**End BGM**

Samus watched her disappear, feeling uneasy how she said how she'd have the advantage but shook that feeling off as she walked over back to her team as they ran up to her. "You guys okay?"

"Pika!"

"Chu Pi!" Pichu smiled.

The Metroid let out a happy chirp.

"Good." Samus giggled and then grabbed the Power Star. "Let's go." She said and then they took off.

* * *

_At Dusty Dune Galaxy__…_

"Almost there!" Koakuma said, speeding through Dusty Dune Galaxy before grabbing the Power Star. "Booyah!" She exclaimed and then a sign appeared near her, as she had done the Speedy Comet in Dusty Dune with the record being four minutes and thirty seconds, and Koakuma's record was two minutes and two seconds. "New record!" She grinned and then took off.

* * *

_At Gold Leaf Galaxy__…_

**BGM: The Honeyhive (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Isn't this Honeyhive Galaxy?" Alice wondered as she, Yuyuko, Sakuya and Patchouli landed on the galaxy.

"Must be a sister galaxy." Sakuya suggested as they walked around the planet where Sakuya immediately noticed Star Chips in the area and went to go collect them while Alice spotted some Cataquacks walking around.

"What are those things?" Alice wondered and flew over while Yuyuko followed, but then the latter noticed a bell on a tree.

"Hmm?" Yuyuko flew over out of curiosity and rang the bell, where musical notes appeared as she followed them to see where they would lead until a Power Star appeared after grabbing the last one. "Ooooh! Pretty!" She said, taking it before flying off back to the Observatory while Patchouli was busy observing the galaxy's environment.

"WAH!" Alice yelled, as she was launched in the air by the Cataquack. "Hey, what was that for?" She asked and then noticed a Launch Star nearby. "Oh, cool." She said and flew over to it and then launched away to the Poihana Relay Planet where she had an idea on what to do after seeing a Cataquack symbol as she guided it while avoiding some Wigglers and then was launched to a Maze Planet where she felt her way around and then found another Cataquack symbol and eventually, the Cataquack itself where she was launched to an M planet and guided more Cataquacks before she was launched up to a Launch Star and flew toward a Flower Planet where she saw a Power Star on top of a Jenga-like block tower as she flew up to grab it and then flew off back to the Observatory.

Sakuya, meanwhile, found the remaining Star Chips and flew off to a lone planet where a Star Bunny was waiting for her. "Hello! Catch me if you can, boiyoing!" He said and bounced off, only for Sakuya to stop time and grab him to resume time. "How did you catch me so quickly?!"

"I'll never tell you." Sakuya chuckled as she took the star and flew off.

Patchouli, however, heard screaming from the top of the observation deck. "Hmm?" She looked up and flew over to investigate and found an Undergrunt Gunner making a mess of things for the Bees. "What's going on?"

"That thing is attacking us for no good reason and it's going to make a rainstorm on our planet!"

The Undergrunt Gunner spotted Patchouli and fired electrical balls at her with the cannon, but Patchouli easily dodged it and aimed at it. "Royal Flare." She said, and a huge explosion covered the entire field and sent the Gunner flying high into the sky and into a black hole while a Power Star appeared in the middle of the platform. "You're welcome."

"Whoa."

"What? What happened? I think I went blind!" The other Bee exclaimed as Patchouli grabbed the Power Star and flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Sea Slide Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nitori landed on the ground with the Toad Brigade, and they already saw Penguins flipping out. "What's wrong?" Nitori asked.

"That big mean Guppy is not letting us play in the water! He's such a bully!"

"Guppy?" Nitori asked, almost laughing at the thought of penguins letting a small fish bullying them. "Alright, show me where Guppy is."

"Right there!" A penguin pointed into the water and then an orca with a freaky looking face breached out of the water.

"…That's not a guppy, that's a killer whale!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"That's a problem." Toadette sweatdropped.

"Oh…" Nitori whispered before chuckling and then walked over to the water.

"Hey! No swimming aloud except for me!" Guppy said. "Unless you think you can beat me in a race."

Nitori raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think I can."

"Prove it then! One lap around the planet!"

"You got it." Nitori said and then dove into the water where Guppy immediately took off.

"Heh, like some land lubber is gonna beat me in a race." He chuckled, and then heard a whistle as he turned his head to see Nitori already in the lead. "WHAT?!"

"Keep up, old man!" Nitori taunted and then swam off with Guppy quickly trying to catch up, but unfortunately, Nitori and her water manipulation left Guppy in the dust, while the Penguins looked at her in shock.

"I'm a fish of my word…" Guppy said after he was horribly beaten. "Here's the prize." He said and gave her a Power Star.

"Thank you."

"Hey uh, can we race?" A red Penguin asked. "I want to see who's better. Us or you."

"Really?" Nitori raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" He nodded. "The winner gets this." He said, pulling out a Power Star.

"You're on." Nitori said.

* * *

_One sad attempt at trying to beat Nitori later__…_

"Aww…" The Penguin sighed. "Fine, you win." He handed her the Power Star. "How do you do that, anyway?"

"I'm a natural born swimmer." Nitori smiled and then dove back into the water to look around the galaxy while the Toad Brigade did the same, and then Nitori curiously flew over to the Ocean Pudding Planet and found herself a Silver Star. "Oh?" She wondered and then flew over the Sea Slide Planet to find the other Silver Stars around the planet, on a tree, finding one by using a cannon, finding one in a small island and finding one near a lighthouse as they formed into a Power Star. "Got it!" She grinned, but flew over to a Hungry Luma that she saw while going into the cannon to grab the Silver Star.

"Hello!" The Hungry Luma greeted. "I need forty starbits!"

"Here ya go." Nitori said, handing over Star Bits as the Luma screamed in delight and then flew off to make a Hurry Scurry planet over a black hole, where Nitori launched herself to and gathered all the musical notes while flying around before grabbing the Power Star after the Black Hole shrunk, and then she flew off back to the Observatory.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Toy Time Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Super Mario 2007 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Flandre and the Mario Bros landed on the ground. "This looks fun!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It sure does!" Mario said.

"Reminds me of the toys I used to have." Flandre mused as the Mario Bros went into one launch star and Flandre went into the other… unaware of Yuyuko landing on the ground.

"Oooh, neat!" Yuyuko exclaimed and then she started sniffing the air. "…I smell delicious food." She said and then followed her nose to the delicious smell.

Flandre landed on a Train Planet, where she saw several Mecha-Bowsers roaming around, where Flandre quickly destroyed them all and then destroyed some other pieces to reveal a Launch Star and then flew of to a Conveyor Belt Galaxy where a Spring Mushroom awaited for Flandre, but Flandre took one look at it before ignoring it and flying to the Launch Star and then landed on a plate. "What's with the plate?" She wondered, looking at the silverware before cracking the bottle with a punch and shattered it. "Eh, probably not important." She said and then flew off, where she noticed a giant Mecha Bowser before landing on a conveyor belt.

"What in the world is that?" She wondered as she aimed her hand at it, searching for its eye before finding it, and with a smirk, she clenched her fist, and then the Mecha Bowser exploded to reveal the Power Star and a few bewildered Gearmos.

"What just happened?" One of them asked as Flandre went over to grab the Power Star and flew off.

With the Bros, the two of them had landed on a Screw Planet and Mario went to go collecting the Star Chips while Luigi had come across a Hungry Luma and gathered up Star Bits for it while Mario took off in a Launch Star, where he noticed a familiar site of a giant 8-bit sprite Mario. "Oh, that takes me back." He grinned nostalgically as he landed and then spotted some Silver Stars where he ran to collect them, being mindful of the Flip Tiles and the Shrinking Tiles before he gathered them all up by long jumping before he went back to grab the Power Star and then flew off.

Luigi, meanwhile, had gathered up the fifty Star Bits needed and then flew off to the Chain Planets, when he saw Tox Boxes going around the planets. "Oh boy…" Luigi took a deep breath and ran forward, diving for the switches and being careful not to be crushed as he then long jumped and then spin jumped toward the other planet and began going for the other switches and then eventually hit the last one before he got stabbed by the spike platforms, and then he long jumped over to the Power Star to grab it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Yuyuko__…_

"HEY! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" An Undergrunt Gunner yelled as Yuyuko began eating the terrain as she had just done to the other food planets in the galaxy. He tried shooting at her, but Yuyuko ignored it and then kept eating it before she got to the last crumb and the Undergrunt Gunner fell to the abyss, while Yuyuko grabbed the Power Star.

"Got it!" Yuyuko giggled and then flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Observatory__…_

Marisa sat down at the edge of the Observatory, looking off into the distance. "Reimu…"

"Feeling a little blue?" Rosalina walked over to her.

"I feel like I'm ready to take on Bowser and save my best friend. I know she can't be far." Marisa said and then stood up. "See ya, Rosie! I'm getting another Power Star!" She grinned and then flew up to the Engine Room.

"Huh… that's an odd place to go to." Polari mused, looking at the screen.

"What's up?" Rosalina asked.

"Okay, so while Youmu went off to Sand Spiral Galaxy, Marisa went off to _that _galaxy."

"Care to elaborate?" Rosalina asked.

"Bonefin Galaxy."

Rosalina's eyes widened before rubbing her chin in thought. "Oh dear…" She whispered and then noticed Nitori walking by. "Hey Nitori."

"Hmm? Need something?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Oh?"

* * *

_At Bonefin Galaxy__…_

Marisa landed on the ground, looking at the planet in front of her. "Heh, this is gonna be interesting." She said and then walked over to the Launch Star and launched toward the planet before making a big splash. _Alright, where are you? _She though as she swam around, and then something swam near her. _Hmm? _She turned her head to see nothing, and then something swam behind her, causing her to turn around and bringing out a spell card, but saw nothing. _Alright, show yourself._

**BGM: Kingfin - Critical (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Something approached her from behind as she turned around and saw Kingfin approaching her, ready to chomp down on her. _WHOA! _She thought and swam out of the way. _Alright, you want to play rough? Let__'__s do this!_

Marisa quickly used Asteroid Belt and then Earthlight Ray, hitting Kingfin directly but Kingfin didn't really seem to mind as it lunged for her but she quickly moved out of the way and fired a Master Spark at it, damaging him as it swam off but called in some support with some Skeletal Fish Guards. _Like these guys will do ya any good! __…__Nngh, I really need to get some air soon._

She swam away from a lunging Kingfin as she used Illusion Star on him, unaware of a Fish Guard sneaking up behind her and biting down on her and exploding, knocking the wind out of her and letting out some air. _Oh crap! _She thought as she tried to swim to an air bubble but Kingfin approached her and then turned around and smacked her with his tail, sending her into a rock.

_Nngh__… __I need… to get air…! _She thought and tried to swim up, but another Skeletal Fish Guard slammed into her and exploded, knocking her into another rock, knocking her down, as her eye sight started to fade. _No__… _

Kingfin circled around the fading Marisa and then dove right for her, ready to have a meal… when he suddenly slammed into basically nothing.

"Phew, just in time." Nitori said, using an invisible water wall to block him from eating her alive as Kingfin turned around to glare at her as Nitori manipulated the water and had Marisa rise to the surface, then manipulated it where the water was solid for Marisa to stay on the surface. "There we go." She said and then Kingfin lunged to her, but Nitori manipulated the water to where Kingfin slammed into a rock spire and his bones cracked as Kingfin roared and called in more support, but Nitori manipulated them to have straight to Kingfin and pelted him repeatedly until there was nothing left of him.

**End BGM**

"Good riddance." She said as she grabbed the Star and then flew up to look at Marisa and did some CPR to knock some of the water out of her lungs and put her ear to her mouth, before repeating the process, but no water was coming out. "…Do I really have to do this?" She groaned as she pressed her hands on her chest one more time before sighing. "Keep it together, Nitori." She said and took a deep breath where she slowly went for the mouth… and then by some miracle, Marisa coughed out the water and opened her eyes to see Nitori a few inches from her face.

"Uh… what are you doing?" She asked as Nitori blushed a deep red and then backed away.

"Saving your life." She quickly said, steam coming out of her ears. _That was close__… __I almost kissed her… and it was just to save her life! Knowing her, she's gonna take it the wrong way! _

"By what, the kiss of life?"

"No no no no no! It's not like that, that was the last thing I wanted to do and I like you, but not like like you, but I-I-" She stammered.

"Relax, I'm only joking."

Nitori sighed with relief, her face still red. "That's good… I guess."

Marisa sat up and then sighed. "Ya know, I don't think I'm gonna go into the water any time soon."

"That'd be wise." Nitori chuckled and then they flew off together, with Marisa looking like she's seen a ghost while Nitori was just thankful Aya wasn't around to see that. She could just _see _the headlines that Aya would cook up.

* * *

_With Youmu__…_

"There it is." She said as she flew over to the moon after having flying over a river of sand while dealing with a few Magikoopas and some Boos, but she had dodged them all while she wondered what was the point of the Water Shooters and then she grabbed the Power Star. "That was uneventful. Wonder what the others went through." She said and then flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"What in tarnation are you going on about, Bowser?" Dedede asked.

"I'm asking you to hold this." Bowser said, holding the Grand Star.

"And why should I? That thing there looks ugly if I've ever seen one!"

"Think about it for a second. You can hold this and it'll give you limitless potential and you could even beat Kirby!"

"Bah, my rivalry with that pink puff ball has been settled a long time ago. Now we only fight whenever Smash Bros is concerned." He said. "Now go on and get, Escargoon is bringing out a game of chess!"

"Yeah, I figured you would have said that." Bowser said while Dedede walked away, then Kamek appeared in front of Dedede.

"Kamek, what in tarnation are you-"

"Take THIS!" He yelled and threw a spell at Dedede to knock him over.

"Did it work?" Bowser wondered and then when Dedede got up, he opened his eyes… and then his pupils started to glow red.

* * *

**Phew! That took longer than expected. I should NOT have powered through the last chapter of Paper RWBY like that. Darn thing burned me out for nearly a week, but i'm back!**

**Though, I'm going to be taking a hiatus from my RWBY/Mario series for a while (Check my Quotev page for details.), but I WILL get back into it after i've finished up a new story i'm planning on releasing soon!**

**Although, it might take a while for the first chapter to be released since i'll be heading to Utah tomorrow to visit family and will be heading back home on Monday, and I won't be writing during that time, so just a heads up!**

**I've also beaten Yoshi's Crafted World today, though I still need to beat Hidden Hills but I did beat Baby Bowser!**

**I have to ask though... WHAT was with those Jack the Ripper dolls in Shadowville? Rated E for Everyone, my foot.**


	13. In Your Dreams!

********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.********************

* * *

**BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories)**

"Sooooo, let me get this straight." Marisa said as they were all at the Observatory. "You have a dark clone?"

"Yup." Samus nodded.

"How in the world did _that _happen?"

Samus put her fingers to her chin in thought. "I'm not sure myself, but I do have a theory. When I had fought Metroid Prime in the past, it had absorbed my Phazon Suit while I was just about to destroy it. I thought it had destroyed it for good, until I discovered a dark version of myself when I had received a distress call on Aether. She called herself Dark Samus, but also Metroid Prime, a being which I had thought I had destroyed. My theory is that it had merged into my Phazon Suit and became a humanoid copy of myself, a being made of pure Phazon."

"What's phazon?" Youmu asked.

"It's a highly radioactive substance, known for it's extreme mutagenic and energy-producing properties. The Chozo called it the Great Poison."

Luigi paled. "I think that's all I ever need to know."

"Great poison, huh? Well, better not let Medicine get a hold of that." Nitori muttered.

"Phazon is extremely dangerous. It can mutate or even corrupt you." Samus explained. "In fact, I had become exposed to it and even got sick from it, I had almost become a puppet for Dark Samus, but I destroyed her and the Phazon before I could let it fully control me. I thought that was the last time I saw her… and then the fourth Smash tournament happened." She clenched her fists. "Crazy Hand thought it'd be a good idea to bring her back as an Assist Trophy, and _then _turn her into a full fledged fighter in the Ultimate Tournament, while bringing Ridley in too."

"I think Ridley was Master Hand's idea." Mario said.

"Only because Crazy Hand begged him until he finally cracked." Samus told him.

"I can see that." Mario nodded.

"So… you have a dark clone. This Pit guy has a dark clone. What's next, some hot guy in a green tunic has a dark clone?" Marisa asked, unaware of Mario, Luigi and the Toad Brigade whistling behind her.

"Hot guy in a green tunic, eh?" Cirno rubbed her chin in thought. "Sounds like you have the hots for someone!"

Marisa blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Admit it, you like someone." Yuyuko said with a cheeky smile.

"I do NOT!"

Samus whispered in Mario's ear. "Should we tell her there's three Links with dark clones?"

"Nah, let her figure it out." Mario replied to which Samus nodded.

"Eh, it could be worse." Nitori said. "You could be some old fart that has thirteen clones of himself."

"That sounds like a headache waiting to happen." Polari said.

"Or poorly written fanfiction." Rosalina added.

"If that happens, I'm gonna go insane…" Marisa muttered. "Anyway, we just need to locate that Grand Star."

"Yes, from what I've heard Polari said, it's at some sort of Lava Reactor." Samus told them.

"Sounds too hot for me." Flandre said.

Rosalina turned to the screen. "I'm pretty sure you can get it no-… oh hello, what's this?"

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"It seems like a Grand Star was relocated."

"Where at?" Mokou asked.

Rosalina looked around for it. "Aha, here it is. It's on a planet not too far from her. It's called Planet Popstar."

"Dreamland/Pika/Pichu?!" The Bros, Toad Brigade, Samus and the Pokemon exclaimed.

"Dreamland? What, are we going to visit Doremy or something?" Marisa asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Sakuya admitted.

"Something tells me you know about this place." Polari said.

"We do." Luigi nodded. "It's home to Kirby."

"What's a Kirby?" Flandre asked.

"I think it's some sort of vacuum." Meiling said.

"Well, you're half right." Samus replied and then explained who Kirby was.

"So, from what I'm hearing, Kirby is this guy who beats up various aliens that invade his home? Sounds hardcore, if you ask me." Marisa said.

"I wonder if he's good in swordplay?" Youmu wondered to herself.

"He's good at everything!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Interesting…" Youmu mused.

"That's not all!" Polari piped up. "Apparently, we're picking up on two ladies in that area too. A princess and a miko."

"A WHAT?!" The Bros and Marisa yelled.

Rosalina immediately picked up on their tone of voice and nodded. "We're going over there now."

"We?" Cirno asked.

"Yes." Rosalina nodded. "We may not have all the Power Stars, but so be it." She said and then launched up to the Garden Dome, conjured up a barrier around the Observatory and then flew off to Dreamland.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Dreamland__…_

"Alright, so we got them brainwashed… now all we need to do is find Peach and that other girl." Bowser said as they were walking around. "Now where could they be?"

"They could be anywhere." Kamek said and then noticed Kirby's house nearby. "How about starting there?"

"Hmm? Nah, too simple. It's probably in the city." Bowser said.

"Fair enough!" Kamek nodded as they walked toward the city, while inside Kirby's house, a Cappy Nurse was fixing up Reimu and Peach.

"I am not sure what caused these two to be in such bad condition, but they are lucky to be alive." She said, as she had fixed up Peach's wound and had bandages all over Reimu, while there were bandages around Peach's abdomen. "They should have plenty of rest. They do not need to reopen their wounds." She told them and then walked out. "Call me if there's a problem."

"Can do!" Magolor nodded and then he and Kirby turned to the girls. "Now why were these two in space? That's really odd."

"Poyo." Kirby nodded, and then they heard stirring when they saw Peach waking up. "Poyo Poyo!" He greeted her with a smile.

"Mmm… hey Kirb-Nngh!" Her hands went to her abdomen. "What's-"

"You were impaled in the crash. We had a nurse patch you up." Magolor said. "I used my magic to help her patch you up from the inside."

Peach took a deep breath. "I see…" She whispered and then turned to Reimu. "How's Reimu?"

"She collapsed when we arrived, but she's stable." Magolor explained. "But I do have a question. What were you doing up in space?"

Peach sighed. "It wasn't by choice that we were in space. Bowser kidnapped me by taking my castle to the center of the universe. Reimu was kidnapped right after me after they discovered this place called Gensokyo. Kamek sensed massive energy coming from Reimu and had a feeling she would be a massive threat to them, so she got kidnapped too and sapped some of her power because of it. All of it was to use this to power up Bowser's own Galaxy that he's creating at the center of the universe."

"I do sense great power from this girl… and she looks nothing more than a Shrine Maiden!" Magolor said. "To think she's really power-… did you just say Bowser is building his own galaxy at the center of the universe?"

"Yes." Peach nodded.

"Oh… that's not good. That's not good at all!"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I agree. He must be stopped."

"That's why I escaped… to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and hatch a plan to try and stop Bowser… but we didn't get very far." Peach said as she tried to get up from her bed, but nearly collapsed. "Nngh!"

"Easy! You still haven't fully recovered!"

"I don't have _time _to sit around, twiddling my thumbs and do _nothing.__" _Peach said, weakly getting up. "I'm not letting Bowser get away with this!"

"Why are you pushing yourself like this?" Magolor asked.

"To… prove everyone wrong…"

"Oh?"

"Everyone sees me… as a damsel in distress, always being kidnapped, being saved by Mario… I joined Smash Bros to prove myself than I'm more than just a pretty princess. Everyone doesn't see me at my full potential, no one thought I did _anything _during that Subspace Emissary incident, no one gave me any credit. Everyone sees me as this prissy princess that does nothing but get kidnapped… everyone except Daisy, but even _she _thinks I'm not as tough as she is. I'll prove them all wrong… I'll stop Bowser _myself _if I have to!"

"But in this condition, you're weak! You oughta sit down and let your wounds heal!"

Peach finally found her strength and stood up, raising her arm up in the air as a heart symbol appeared in the palm of her hand and a green aura surrounded her, healing all of her wounds and with a deep breath, she turned to Reimu and healed her up too, all the while Kirby and Magolor looked on in shock.

"Did you know she could do that?" Magolor asked.

"Poyo Poy." Kirby shook his head… or rather, his whole body.

"Mmm…" Reimu groaned and then looked around. "Where am I?"

"Dreamland." Peach replied.

"So, we're dreaming then." Reimu said.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." Magolor piped up as Reimu looked down to see the two.

"You're those two that saved us." Reimu quietly said and looked at Kirby. "What… what the heck _are_ you?"

"Hiiiiiii!" Kirby cutely waved at her and then pointed to himself. "Kah-by!"

"Kah-by…?" Reimu tilted her head.

"It's Kirby." Magolor said. "And I'm Magolor! You have to excuse Kirby, he's actually a baby."

"Ah, I see." Reimu look to Kirby with a smile. "I'm Reimu Hakurei."

Kirby smiled. "Ray-moo Ha-koo-ray!"

"…Oh my god, I think my heart just melted!" Reimu exclaimed and then patted Kirby's head. "You are just the cutest little thing."

"Poyo!" Kirby jumped into Reimu's lap, hugging her affectionately… and then a loud sonic boom echoed throughout the area.

"What was that?" Magolor wondered.

* * *

_Outside__…_

"I'll stay here and guard the Observatory. You go get the Grand Star and your friends." Rosalina told them as they nodded, then she summoned a Launch Star. "Use this to get you out of the Obseratory's gravitational pull." She instructed and then one by one, they launched themselves straight into Dreamland.

**BGM: Green Greens (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U/Ultimate)**

"Why are they here in Dreamland?" Mario asked.

"No idea. Do you think Dedede is in cahoots with Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"After what Ganondorf did to him? I doubt it." Samus replied. "The idea of Dedede holding a Grand Star is strange, though." She mused. "Dedede never struck me as the kidnapping type."

"Maybe we'll get some answers." Captain Toad said.

"Alright, you know more about this place than we do, so lead the way." Marisa said.

"Right." Mario nodded as the Mario Bros, Samus, the Pokemon and the Toad Brigade took the lead by running to Dedede's Castle with the rest following in pursuit… however, Yuyuko stopped in her tracks when her nose picked up on something delicious.

"…What's that delicious smell?" Yuyuko wondered and then flew off.

"Huh? Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu turned her head. "Hey! Where are you going NOW?!" She asked as she ran after her.

Near Kirby's house, the four exited Kirby's house and saw the Observatory in the sky. "What's that?" Magolor wondered.

"Looks like some kind of space station…" Peach said, and then in the corner of her eye, she saw Mario running toward Dedede's castle. "Mario?"

"Huh?" Reimu turned her head. "That's Mario? He looked taller when I imagined him." She said and then noticed Marisa. "Marisa?!" She exclaimed, but they were too far away to hear them and then the duo looked at each other and then ran after them.

"Hey, wait up!" Magolor exclaimed as he and Kirby went after them.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Yuyuko__…_

Yuyuko's nose directed her to a race course when she noticed a sign. "Challenge yourself to a Gourmet Race where you can eat to your hearts content while reaching the finish line. How many can you eat?" She read and read the leaderboard.

_Kirby - #1 - We lost count after five million or so._

_Pac-Man - #2 - Less than Kirby, but we lost count after so many runs._

_Bandana Dee - #3 - Somewhere over three million__… __or two or one, we're not sure at this point._

Yuyuko scrolled all the way to the bottom to see who was in last place.

_King Dedede - #500 - 1 win_

"I guess this Dedede wasn't hungry enough." Yuyuko shrugged and then looked at the gorgeous food laid out in front of her. "Oooooh, it all looks so gooooood~!" She exclaimed and then Youmu caught up to her.

"Lady Yuyuko… what are you doing _now?__" _

"Youmu! Let's race!"

"_Race? _For what?"

"The Gourmet Race!"

"The _what _race?" Youmu asked and then saw what was in front of her. "…Oh no…" She groaned.

"See ya on the other side!" Yuyuko waved and then ran off.

**BGM: Gourmet Race (Super Smash Bros/Melee/3DS/Wii U/Ultimate)**

"Wait! Lady Yuyuko! WAAAAIT!" Youmu yelled and then ran after her.

Yuyuko flew off, grabbing some tomatoes and cakes and popped them in her mouth in one bite before picking up the ice cream and eating it one bite, then she went for the steaks, the cabbages, the watermelons, carrots, and other various foods that were already being swallowed by the hungry ghost while Youmu was desperately trying to catch up with her. "How can one single ghost be _THIS _fast?!" Youmu groaned.

Yuyuko then crossed the finish line after munching on a few apples, oranges and a Maxim Tomato as she looked up and saw she had gobbled up exactly fifty foods. "Fifty? Sweet!" Yuyuko giggled as Youmu caught up to her.

"How can… you move so fast when you're already _dead?__" _Youmu asked, panting.

Yuyuko giggled. "Even the dead can get hungry." She said innocently.

"Your stomach's a bottomless pit! You shouldn't get hungry at all!"

Yuyuko sniffed the air. "…I smell more food. Ooooh, there's another course!" She exclaimed and flew off.

"Wait!" Youmu sighed. "For crying out loud…"

**End BGM**

"Your friend is quite the hungry fellow." A voice with a Mexican-like accent said.

"Tell me about it." Youmu sighed. "…Wait, who said that?"

"I did."

Youmu turned her head, looking around for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Up here."

Youmu looked up to see a masked man standing on top of a pole, he had his cape surrounding his mask. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the most feared Star Warrior in Dreamland. I am… Meta Knight!"

"Most feared?" Youmu raised an eyebrow while folding her arms. "Okay, if you say so."

"Tell me, why did you come to our home?"

"Because we're looking for something."

"So you could take it for yourselves and then have Kirby go on a wild goose chase to find it? I don't think so."

"Riiiiight, I'll just go get Lady Yuyuko." She said and then walked off.

"You will regret walking away from me." Meta Knight said.

Youmu kept walking, but then she stopped walking after Myon felt something was off. "Yeah, I know." She told her and then quickly turned around to block Meta Knight's attack with her sword.

"Nice block, but can you keep up?" He asked and then jumped back, holding his Galaxia in his hands. "Who are you? Where do you hail?"

"Youmu Konpaku, I hail from Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld."

_The Netherworld. _Something like that made Meta Knight's skin crawl… and he didn't like that.

"I see. So you have come to invade our home."

"It's not an invasion!"

"That's what they all say." Meta Knight said and then got into a battle position. "You _will _not last before me."

Youmu sighed. "Alright, if you want a fight… then so be it." She said and then unsheathed her other katana.

**BGM: Meta Knight****'****s Revenge (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U/Ultimate)**

Meta Knight and Youmu flew toward each other, slashing at each other, both of their swords clashed several times before Youmu jumped back and fired danmaku at Meta Knight, but he quickly used Dimensional Cape to disappear and then reappeared behind Youmu and slashed her, knocking her back but she recovered as Youmu then quickly slashed through Meta Knight to knock him back as she then kicked him up in the air and slashed him down, but Meta Knight blocked her attack and used Shuttle Loop to send Youmu in the air but she recovered and used Three Kons, Seven Hakus at him, knocking the Star Warrior back.

Meta Knight got back up and used Mach Tornado to bring her in closer, but Youmu stayed away as Meta Knight then stabbed Galaxia down to the ground and used a more powerful Mach Tornado where it sucked Youmu in and then spat her out where Meta Knight used Drill Rush to skewer Youmu and sent her back where she recovered and used Obsession with the Present World to cut through him along with firing danmaku and then Myon turned into Youmu and they quickly attacked Meta Knight but he quickly used Mach Tornado to send the two flying back and then he flew up and then aimed his sword up in the air and then slashed down, sending shockwaves at them to knock them back before the two of them rushed at him and slashed him a few times, but Meta Knight blocked the attacks and then countered.

Youmu's sword glowed and then used Slash of Departure from Hesitation to slash down on Meta Knight and knocked him to the ground where she and her clone slashed through Meta Knight to try and finish him off, but Meta Knight got back up in time and dodged the attack. "Know my power!" He exclaimed, slashing the two before using Darkness Illusion before sending the two straight to the ground, causing Myon to turn back to normal as Youmu attempted to get back up but fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Nngh…" Youmu groaned. "To think I would fall to another sword wielder…"

"You have much yet to learn." Meta Knight said before walking toward her. "Now tell me, why did you come?"

"Like I said… we're looking for something, but you didn't let me finish."

"What are you looking for?"

"A Grand Star."

Meta Knight looked confused. "A Grand Star?"

"Yes. We're helping someone named Rosalina collect all of them."

"Who is this Rosalina? Is she in that Space Station?"

"She's a cosmic space princess, and yes, she's in that space station, though it's called the Observatory."

"Why is she looking for one here? There's nothing like it over here. There has to be a reason. Tell me, did you come with anyone?"

"Yeah, a bunch of people. Marisa, Meiling, Nitori, Mario, Luigi, Sakuya, Lady Yuyuko-"

"Wait, stop. Did you say Mario and Luigi?"

"I did." She nodded.

Meta Knight relaxed himself and put his sword away. "Why didn't you say so? Anyone who is friends with the Mario Bros is a friend of mine."

"You didn't let me explain at first." Youmu sweatdropped. "How do you know them?"

"I am one of the members of Super Smash Bros. We call ourselves the Smashers. We fought with each other during the Subspace Emissary incident."

"How many Smashers _are _there?" Youmu wondered.

"At the rate we're going, we might hit triple digits. Although… I've been having a really bad feeling as of late."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I feel as if we'll be needing to fight as one once more." Meta Knight said and looked to the skies. "I feel as if though a being as bright as the sun will come down and wipe everything out with its light. I saw it in a dream once… I'm not sure what it is, but we must be ready for it."

"Hmm, probably just a nightmare." Youmu shrugged.

"I also had this one dream where we were fighting an old man with a strange sword. The weirdest thing was that there was a heart shaped moon." He quietly said before turning to Youmu. "Forgive me, I'm not one to talk about my dreams out in the open."

"It's fine." Youmu said and then they heard footsteps to see Yuyuko coming back and stuffing a whole turkey in her mouth.

"Hey Youmu, who's your friend?" Yuyuko asked after licking her fingers.

"Lady Yuyuko, this is Meta Knight. Meta Knight, this is Lady Yuyuko Saigyouji."

"Hello~!" Yuyuko waved.

"Pleasure to meet you." Meta Knight turned to Youmu. "Where are your friends now?"

* * *

_At Dedede__'__s Castle…_

"Some whack jobs are invading _MY _castle?!" A possessed Dedede asked. "Not on my watch! Guards, knock them down!"

**BGM: King Dedede****'****s Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U/Ultimate)**

Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos aimed their bow and arrows at the ground and opened fire, but Sakuya quickly placed knives all around and then the knives intercepted the arrows while the others ran up the hill as they were attacked by Sir Kibbles and Sword Knights, but Mario jumped over them and grabbed a Sir Kibble and threw him to a Sword Knight and then Pikachu used Thunderbolt on some incoming Bronto Burts and Waddle Dees and then they ran inside.

As soon as they got in, however, they were greeted by an army of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Gordos and Poppy Bro Jrs, where they all attacked the gang, but then Marisa unleashed a Master Spark to knock them back, but the Gordos were immune as they ignored the Gordos and kept going, but then were stopped by Bandana Dee, twirling his spear around and then aiming his spear at them. "Oh, cute." Marisa said.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll deal with him." Mario said.

"You sure?" Samus asked.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded.

"Alright." Samus nodded and then they ran off as Bandana Dee did a 'come at me' taunt as the Bros brought out their hammers and ran to Bandana Dee with the two of them jumping up and hammering Bandana Dee, but he jumped back and proceeded to do a Multispear Thrust to knock the two back as Mario's hands caught on fire and then threw fireballs at Bandana Dee, but he quickly deflected them with his spear as he quickly threw several spears at the two, and then Luigi ran over and hammered Bandana Dee, who dodged the attack and did a spinning kick to knock the plumber back and then he jumped and then Moon Dropped on Luigi, but he jumped back and then hammered Bandana Dee toward a wall.

Bandana Dee quickly recovered and struck a wall with his spear and then landed before pulling out another spear and then thrust his spear at the two bros, and then the Bros had an idea and they both nodded as they quickly used Knockback Bros to knock Bandana Dee back, and then Luigi jumped onto Mario as he spun Luigi around and then let go, where Luigi's hands crackled with electricity before unleashing Thunder Bros on him to stun the Waddle Dee, and then Luigi landed behind him while Mario ran over to Bandana Dee and punched and kicked Bandana Dee toward Luigi who sucked him up in his Poltergust and then shot him toward a wall to knock him out, then the two high fived and ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

_With the others__…_

"There it is." Marisa said, looking at the Grand Star in front of them at the arena, but then they saw Dedede walking up to them.

"Oh no ya don't! I'm not gonna give up this here star so easily!" Dedede exclaimed.

"…Something feels off." Samus said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Pichu?" Pichu tilted his head.

"So, should we attack him all at once?" Flandre asked.

"No, with all of your strength combined, you might accidentally kill him. I say we let only one of you take him on." Samus suggested.

"I'll do it." Meiling said as she entered the ring.

"Heheheheh! You think you can the king of Dreamland on? You got another thing coming, missy!"

Meiling said nothing, but cracked her knuckles while everyone went to the bleachers to cheer on Meiling, where she quickly ran over to the penguin and punched him right in the gut, followed by spin kicking him in the head to knock him back, and then she punched him into the ropes and then used an uppercut to knock the chubby king back. Dedede responded by unleashing his Jet Hammer on the Youkai, but Meiling backflipped to avoid the attack and then Dedede threw a Gordo at her, to which she kicked it back where he ate it up and spat it back out to smack Meiling in the head, and then Dedede jumped over and hammered Meiling to the ground and then grabbed her and threw her to the ropes where he began charging up his Jet Hammer again and slammed it into her gut.

Dedede laughed. "You can't win against the _king!__"_

Meiling got up, wiping the blood from her mouth. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up." She said, pounding her fist into her palm as Dedede ran over to her, but she used Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm into his belly and sent him flying up in the air as she then flew up in the air and then used an axe kick to send him hurdling to the ground, where she landed on his back with her heel and then got off of him before scissor kicking Dedede away when he got up, and then punched him into the ropes and clotheslined him when he came back to her on the rebound to knock him down.

**End BGM**

"That was it?" Marisa asked. "That was pathetic."

"I could've froze him up easily." Cirno said as Meiling looked at Dedede and walked off.

"I'm not done yet!" Dedede said, getting up and snapping his fingers, trapping the two of them in an electric cage.

"Huh?!" Meiling exclaimed and then turned around to see Dedede putting on a mask, while pulling out an upgraded Jet Hammer.

**BGM: Masked Dedede (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

"I'm not through with you yet!"

"Powering up, eh?" Meiling asked and then clapped her hands together. "Then so am I." She said and then used Fierce Tiger Energy Release before separating her hands and then the two of them ran toward each other and Dedede hammered Meiling, but she rolled to the side and used a few punches and kicks, followed by a shoryuken to knock Dedede back, where he followed up by firing missiles at her, to which she quickly kicked them back and then Dedede charged up a powerful spin attack which Meiling jumped over and then charged up Flower-Adorned Morning Star and fired it at Dedede, to which he deflected it with his hammer.

The two of them ran over and Dedede tried to suck her up by removing the mask, but Meiling jumped to the side and did a spinning kick to knock Dedede back and ten did a scissor kick right after, and then Dedede opened up the hammer to have fire burst out, but Meiling ducked and then used Mountain-Breaking Cannon to knock Dedede up in the air before jumping up and punching him repeatedly and then grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground as she flew down, only to get hit by a barrage of missiles and then Dedede struck her in the gut by throwing his hammer at her.

Dedede then grabbed Meiling by the foot and slammed her into the ground before hammering her in the back with his jet hammer before doing another powerful spin attack, this time hitting Meiling and sending her flying into the electric cage. "Gaaah!" Meiling cried as she fell on one knee, but then recovered and then fired Star Pulse Bullets which Dedede deflected them and ran to her to hammer her, but she used Vivid Chaotic Dance to knock him off balance and then kicked him in the gut before punching him up in the air and then when Dedede fell to the ground, Meiling prepared herself and when he got close, she unleashed Dapeng-Felling Fist to punch Dedede to the cage and knocked him out of the ring, landing into the bleachers.

**End BGM**

"Ooogh…" Dedede groaned as he sat up, his eyes back to normal. "What the devil just happened?" He asked and then saw everyone looking at him before Marisa grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa whoa, hey! What are you doin'?!"

"Where's Reimu?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Huh? What the devil are you talkin' about? I don't know no Reimus! Who are you!"

"Name's Marisa, the last person you'll ever talk to!" Marisa threatened. "Let me ask you again… where's Reimu?!"

"I'll do ya one better. _Who__'__s _Reimu?" He asked. "I don't know how y'all got in my castle, but the last thing I remember is that bonehead of a Koopa King was talking to me about holding some grand old star! Next thing I know, I'm being threatened by some witch!"

Samus' eyes widened. "Marisa, hang on a second." She said and then deactivated her armor. "So, the last thing you remember is Bowser talking to you about the Grand Star?"

"Yeah, and then everything went dark after I turned him down."

"Sounds like you've been brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? Bah… it's like everyone in the universe wants a piece of the ol' brain." Dedede grumbled.

"So, you didn't kidnap Peach and Reimu?" Nitori asked.

"Kidnap! Do I look like the kidnappin' type to you!" Dedede sounded offended over this.

"Nope." Samus shook her head. "I knew something was off the minute we found out the Grand Star was in Dreamland."

"But wait… if Reimu and Peach aren't here, then where are they?" Mario asked.

"Right here!" A voice said as they turned their heads to see Reimu, Peach, Kirby, Magolor, Youmu, Yuyuko and Meta Knight in front of them.

"Reimu!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Peach?! But… wait, I thought you were with Bowser… how are you…?" Mario wondered.

Peach sighed. "It's a long story. You see-"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Bowser and Kamek__…_

"We turned this city upside down looking for Peach and that Reimu chick and all everyone thinks about are actual peaches!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Sire, mind if I say something real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, uh, it's about this plan of yours. Don't you think it would be wise to go back to the center of the universe empty handed? Let Peach and Reimu hide all they want, they won't be able to hide forever in our galactic conquest." He said. "We have the power we need to have the universe bend to our will. Once we have that fully stable, we'll send out man hunts to those who oppose us and lock them up, Peach and Reimu included."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that you can declare martial law on the whole universe and make everyone obey your every command. If anyone opposes, which they will, they won't have the manpower to do anything. You can do whatever you want. Why go on a wild goose chase in search of these two ladies when you can force them back during your reign? That way, no one will stand in your way. Not even Mario because we'll be able to lock _him _up without him realizing what's going on."

"Ah, I see where you're going with this!" Bowser smirked. "I can make Peach my bride with no one interrupting and we'd rule the universe together!"

"Yes, though I'm now realizing this does sound a bit cliche, but I doubt it'll hurt anyone." Kamek said. "If you'll make Peach your bride, what will you make Reimu?"

"I dunno, a personal servant that works all the time. If she's lazy, I'll threaten to throw her into the lava pits if she doesn't obey."

"Now you're getting it! Let's go back to what we were doing before!"

"Yeah!" Bowser nodded as they got into their airship and flew off.

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

Mario sighed with relief. "Glad you're okay."

"Yeah, but now we need to stop Bowser. He's gotten too far ahead of his plans and I'm not going to let him rule the universe." Peach said, while Marisa knelt down in front of Kirby.

"Looks more like a simple drawing, what gives?" Marisa asked, poking the puffball. "This is the famous Star Warrior you mentioned? I don't see it."

"Looks can be deceiving." Magolor told her.

"I'll take your word for it." Marisa shrugged. "Still, he looks mighty cute! Name's Marisa Kirisame!"

Kirby smiled. "Ma-wissa Ki-wiss-a-may!"

Marisa jawdropped and then picked up the little guy, then turned to Reimu. "Hey Reimu, can we keep this little guy? He's so precious, I can't stand it!"

Reimu laughed. "I hear ya."

"He does look cute!" Mokou said.

"I wanna hug him!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"How can an infamous Star Warrior be so cute?" Flandre asked, and then Kirby turned to Patchouli.

"Poyo poyo!"

_Must__… __resist… cuteness… _Patchouli thought, only for Alice to whistle casually and push her into Kirby, who just hugged the magician in response. "Mmmph… okay, five minutes! …Maybe ten. Okay, thirty… never mind, can I hug you forever?"

"He broke Patchy… I never thought I'd see the day!" Meiling giggled.

"WHAT?!" Mario and Luigi yelled, catching the attention of everyone as they turned to see Peach looking serious.

"You heard right. I want to stop him too."

"But… outside of Smash, you… you're not very… strong compared to Bowser." Luigi said. "He'll overpower you, even IN Smash!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Peach said. "I know you guys do all the work, but I'd say it's high time I did something for a change, and I don't mean those two times when I had a talking umbrella or that time when I helped you guys defeat Smithy. I have tons of potential and no one really sees it."

"But Peach, you…"

Peach looked to Mario. "I know you're worried about me, I get it. I appreciate it, you always protect me, but this time… let me protect _you. _I can hold my own just fine."

"It's true, I've seen her in action." Reimu said with a nod.

Mario sighed. "But Peach, this is _Bowser _we're talking about."

"I know, and I know he likes to pull nasty tricks, but I'm ready. I've seen what he's capable of and I think it's high time for me to knock some sense into him for once. I'm ready… and none of you are stopping me."

Mario hesitated before sighing in defeat. "Toadsworth is right, you _are _headstrong." He said and then looked at her. "But be careful, alright? I don't know what I'd do if you're seriously hurt."

Peach giggled. "You can trust me." She said and then leaned close to him. "Always the protective one." She whispered before pecking him on the nose, causing him to blush a deep red.

"Since Bowser is planning on taking over the universe, I suggest we offer a helping hand too." Meta Knight suggested. "With all of us working together, we'll put a stop to Bowser."

"I'm in!" Dedede said. "There ain't no way I'm gonna let it slide that Bowser brainwashed me!"

"I'll get the Halberd ready. You guys go back to the Observatory and we'll meet you there." Meta Knight said as they nodded and then took off, while also taking the Grand Star.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Peach__'__s Castle…_

"So, have you heard what the Koopalings did?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"Yeah, they've made a wrong turn and ended up in Brooklyn, where they got creamed by Mr. Sandman because Iggy thought it'd be a good idea to kidnap him and question him for answers on where Dreamland is." A Boomerang Bro sighed. "Boom Boom and Pom Pom… I'm not sure where they're at."

"Who knows." The Hammer Bro shrugged as they walked past a crystal containing Remilia, unaware of it starting to crack.

"Hey, have you heard who got confirmed for Smash Bros now?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"Is it Waluigi?"

"No."

"That bear and bird duo… Banjo… whatever it was?"

"Nope."

"Who?"

"A Piranha Plant."

"…Wait, time out. A PIRANHA PLANT got in before Waluigi?"

"Apparently."

"You gotta be kidding me. What's next, a Goomba gets in?"

"At this rate, everyone is going to get in before Waluigi. I'm betting a Biddy Bud next."

"Lakitu needs to get in. I mean, if he can Kart race, then he can be a Smasher." Hammer Bro grinned. "…Say, have you heard the rumors that a Smash Invitation got stolen by these weirdos called the Phantom Thieves?"

"Eh, I'm taking that with a grain of salt. The Phantom Thieves sounds like a wannabe boy band if anything." Boomerang Bro said, and then they heard shattering. "…Huh?"

"What the?" Hammer Bro turned around to see Remilia on her knees, looking weak. "Hey, how did you get out of your crystal prison?" He asked… and then suddenly, Remilia grabbed him by the throat. "Gack!"

"Where am I? Tell me where I am!"

"The C-center of the universe! Lord Bowser is making a galaxy of his own for him to rule!"

"Is that so?" Remilia said, before throwing him to the ground before putting her foot on his stomach.

"Hey! Leave him alo- AAACK!" The Boomerang Bro's throat was caught in her hand.

"…I'm hungry… and you two… look good enough to eat…"

A Shy Guy walked by and heard the two screaming. "Hey, what's all the com… mo… tion…" The Shy Guy backed away slowly. "Backing away, backing away… HEEEEEEEEELP! A VAMPIRE IS ON THE LOOSE! HEEEEEEELP!"

Remilia wiped her mouth, seeming to back in full strength and looking much healthier. "Much better." She said as she walked off to a window and saw the galaxy before her. "So, this is Lord Bowser's galaxy, eh?" She wondered before smirking. "Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I… _messed _with it?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I get really easily distracted at times. I thought I would have brought this up after posting Zelda's Journey after my vacation, but like I said, I get really easily distracted all the time. It never fails, you go on YouTube to listen to some music for your BGMs, but you don't make it past the home page because there's always that ONE video where you go "Ooooh, what's that? That looks interesting!"**

**And when I DO put up the VGM on a tab, I look through on the recommended and go "Oooh, I haven't heard _that _song in a while!" and then it leads to more songs being listened to, more videos being watched and nothing gets accomplished.**

**Ah well, glad it's finally up!**

**Oh, and today is Reggie Fils-aime's last day at Nintendo. *salutes* Enjoy your retirement, big guy. **


	14. I'm Seeing Purple!

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********************

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 3 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Rosalina turned around to see everyone coming back to the Observatory, along with seeing some new faces. "You must be Reimu and Princess Peach that everyone's been talking about so much." She said.

"Yup, that's us!" Peach grinned. "And you are…?"

"I am Rosalina, guardian of the Cosmos." Rosalina introduced herself.

"Calls herself a princess too." Marisa added.

"Really?! A fellow princess?!" Peach exclaimed. "Oh, that's so cool!"

"You… didn't even notice the crown?" Mario asked.

Peach blushed. "Not really…"

At this moment, they heard the sounds of an airship as they turned over to see the Halberd flying in. "Poyo!" Kirby called out from the top of the airship while the Lor Starcutter was right behind them.

"Let's go somewhere else." Rosalina explained. "I imagine we're crowding Dreamland's airspace." She said as they nodded and then the Observatory flew off back to it's original spot.

* * *

_A few minutes later__…_

"So this thing is capable of traveling to the center of the universe." Dedede said, folding his arms in thought while Bandana Dee and Escargoon also joined them. "You already got all the Grand Stars that you need, not to mention the Power Stars that were required to get this thing back up and runnin'. So why aren't we going to defeat that big ol' doofus?"

"It is likely because the more Power Stars are collected, the more powerful the Observatory will be." Meta Knight said after parking his Halberd near the Observatory.

"He is correct." Rosalina said.

"So we knock out the remaining Power Stars before we tackle the big idiot himself." Marisa said. "I like the sound of that."

"I owe him a beating after he sapped some of my strength." Reimu said. "After all, I showed Kamek what I'm capable of."

"Let me guess, Kamek knocked you down too?"

"Nope, I knocked _him _down easily." Reimu grinned. "Did you have an easy time with him?"

Marisa sweatdropped. "I wouldn't say _easy__…"_

"She got beat up badly." Flandre grinned.

"Not helping! …Wait, how did you know?"

"Sakuya told us after we saved her."

Reimu looked at Marisa in surprise. "You lost to _him?__"_

"I… might have underestimated him." Marisa blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't feel too bad. We underestimated what he was capable of when we first fought him too." Luigi said.

Mario nodded. "It could've been worse. Kammy could've been there too."

"…I don't want to know _who _this Kammy is."

"Poyo…" Kirby quietly said, looking at Rosalina. "Poyo Poyo?" He tilted his whole body, wondering if he forgot something.

"Hmm?" Rosalina looked down at the puffball. "Oh, hello little one." She said and then knelt down. "You're a cute little one, aren't you?"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

Rosalina chuckled and then patted his head with a smile before standing up straight. "Alright, now let's get some more-" A siren went off, interrupting Rosalina.

"What's going on?" Luigi asked.

"We got multiple Prankster Comets inbound!" Polari exclaimed. "They're over all the major galaxies in the area! In fact, some of them are coinciding with the Cosmic Comets in Gold Leaf and Sea Slide and a Fast Foe Comet in Toy Time Galaxy!"

"All at once? That's unheard of…" Rosalina mused. "What are these comets?"

"Purple Comets… and by the truckload!"

"Purple Comets?" Rosalina clenched her fists. "I see." She turned to the others. "Follow me, I know of an item where it'll make the Purple Comets a lot easier." She said and then walked off.

"I always thought comets were icy blue." Escargoon said.

"Must be a rare comet." Dedede shrugged as they followed Rosalina into the Gateway.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Gateway Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"What are we doing back on this planet?" Marisa asked as she looked around.

"You've been here before?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah. This is where I've met the Bros." Marisa replied as they went toward the small tower where they saw Rosalina chatting with a Red Luma.

"Alright, you got it mama!" The Red Luma turned around to meet them. "Alright, so I'm going to give you all an item that will make things easier with these Purple Comets." He said and then a Red Star appeared in front of them. "This is a Red Star. It will draw Purple Coins over to you."

"Purple coins?" Samus asked.

"Yes. These Purple Comets scatter purple coins throughout the galaxies, and if you collect a hundred of them, you'll get a Power Star. I actually have one of them." He said, pulling out a Red Power Star. "I was around a Purple Comet a while ago and I got this for my troubles." He then handed it over to Rosalina. "For you!"

"Thank you."

"Uh, there's just one problem here." Marisa said. "There's only one Red Star and a lot of us."

"Yeah, how are we gonna make it work?" Captain Toad asked.

"That's where I come in. Stand in a circle." Rosalina instructed as they did so and then closed her eyes, raising her arm up in the air as her wand started glowing, as did the Red Star, with Rosalina concentrating and then the Red Star floated up in the air and then it shattered, with its power going inside all of them. "There. I have divided the Red Star into all of you, and it will give you the ability to attract Purple Coins into all of you."

"So, how long will this last?" Sakuya asked.

"Indefinitely. You may use it as often as you like. The Red Star is filled with mysterious power, so you never know what you'll get." Rosalina said.

"Why don't we try it out?" The Red Luma summoned purple coins. "See what you guys can do."

"Alright, here we go!" Marisa exclaimed and then they took off to experiment with their new found Red Star powers, like with the Mario Bros, they were flying around and spinning to collect some of them, Mokou's fire now turned purple and attracted the purple coins. Pikachu and Pichu's electricity was enough to gather them up, Kirby sucked them all in, but then again, he could've done it without the Red Star, Dedede's mallet turned into a Purple Coin magnet that stuck to his hammer like glue but was easy to pull off. Meta Knight's Mach Tornado sucked in the Purple Coins, the Toad Brigade's pickaxes pulled in purple coins, Marisa's Mini-Hakkero attracted some of the coins.

"They're having fun." Red Luma said, watching the others experiment with the Red Star power that were given.

"Looks like it." Rosalina nodded, watching Flandre activate her Lavatein and it switched to a purple color and then sucked some of the Purple coins in. "I could never imagine something like this happening…" She quietly said.

"With _what _happening?"

"The Power Stars being taken away by that mad Koopa King. Of all the things that could happen, I didn't account for this."

"Space is unpredictable, mama."

"I know, I just wish I was able to prevent such a tragedy from happening." Rosalina quietly said before walking away.

"Oh come on, don't blame yourself for this!" He exclaimed before sighing. "Oh mother…"

**End BGM**

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

"Alright, I think we got it covered!" Marisa said.

"Yeah!" Nitori nodded as they walked back while Yuyuko noticed a Hungry Luma outside of the Gateway, while the others went to the map to look where the Comets are.

"Okay, so it looks like most of them are orbiting the galaxies we've been to." Youmu said.

"So some of us go to those Galaxies while the rest of us go to the Garden." Nitori said. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Let's do this!" Marisa exclaimed as they all nodded and then they split up.

**BGM: Purple Comet (Super Mario Galaxy)**

* * *

_At Good Egg Galaxy__…_

Mario landed on the Pear-shaped planet, looking around and seeing the Purple Coins lying around as he quickly activated the Red Star power and then flew around, spinning around to draw the Purple Coin surrounding him before he flew over from a Launch Star and getting the other Purple Coins from the path as he then hit the Boulder Planet and grabbed the individual coins before going off and collecting the Purple Coins in space before landing on the Egg Planet and then collecting the last purple coins as a Power Star appeared in his hands. "Got it!"

* * *

_At Honeyhive Galaxy__…_

Luigi activated his Power Up and flew around, grabbing the various Purple Coins on the ledges around the planet. "Phew, could you imagine how annoying it'd be if you were to do this by foot?" He wondered to himself as he grabbed the coins, dodging a Wiggler as he grabbed the coins in its path before flying around to collect some at the top of the planet before nabbing the Power Star. "That wasn't so bad!"

* * *

_Space Junk__…_

Alice landed on the Assembly Block Planet and then looked at the various purple coins in a circle, where she summoned a few Dolls and then activated her power, where the dolls pulled out coin magnets and then she had them fly around to collect them all before they all returned and they formed into a Power Star. "Piece of cake." She said.

* * *

_Battlerock Galaxy__…_

"So that's what it looks like, eh?" Cirno mused. "How cool!"

"You think it's cool that it's firing at us?" Daiyousei wondered.

"Oh heck no!" Cirno told her with a grin and then with her power activated, she made an icy missile launcher and shot at the various purple coins, where the bullets were actually nets that Daiyousei collected while Cirno formed an ice wall to prevent the cannonballs from hitting her while Daiyousei spotted a few coins that Cirno missed as she activated hers, firing danmaku that attached to the Purple Coins and pulled them back to the fairy.

"Got it!" Daiyousei grinned as a Power Star appeared as Cirno grabbed the last one.

"Booyah!" Cirno grinned and then took it.

* * *

_Beachbowl Galaxy__…_

Patchouli stood at the top of the beach and activated her power, where water spouts popped out of the bowl and the purple coins underwater were on top of the spouts. "There you are." She said and went to collect them, before flying around to collect them on the palm trees and on the grass before the Power Star appeared. "That takes care of that."

* * *

_Ghostly Galaxy__…_

Youmu blinked as she saw 150 Purple Coins in one area, complete with meaty bone bumpers and spiked balls in her way. "This is too easy." Youmu said.

"Can you do it under a minute?" A Boo asked.

"Under a minute? Not a problem." Youmu replied, unaware that she was speaking to a Boo and activated her power, her sword glowing purple as she zipped around and collected the Purple Coins while the purple coins flew behind her before all 150 of them were caught, and a Power Star appeared near the Boo. "Fifteen seconds!" Youmu exclaimed as she took the Power Star.

"Nice job."

"Thank yo-…AAAAH!" Youmu screamed and then flew off.

"…Was it something I said?"

* * *

_Gusty Garden Galaxy__…_

Sakuya flew up in the air and threw her knives all around the planet where the knives impaled the purple coins before she summoned them back and collected all the Purple coins before collecting the Power Star. "Not a problem." She said.

* * *

_Freezeflame Galaxy__…_

Meta Knight used Mach Tornado, sucking in all the hidden purple coins toward him before grabbing it. "I… I knew it was in that spot!" King Dedede lied.

"Sure you did, sire." Escargoon teased while Kirby sucked in a couple, Magolor grabbing a few, and then Bandana Dee speared a couple before the Power Star appeared before them.

* * *

_Dusty Dune Galaxy__…_

"Wahoo!" Captain Toad exclaimed as he and the Toad Brigade were going to town on the Purple Coins scattered throughout the Maze Planet, while Toadette was in the Starshroom and collected the purple coins in midair between the Thwomps and the Tweesters until they were all collected.

"Got it!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Awesome! Now we can get out of here! It's too hot." Green Toad complained.

"Agreed!" Captain Toad nodded.

* * *

_Gold Leaf Galaxy__…_

"HIYAH!" Flandre yelled, striking her Cosmic Clone with her Lavatein, knocking it into a wall as she aimed her hand at the Cosmic Clone and clenched her fist, destroyed her cosmic self. "Don't you _ever _attack me when I'm collecting Purple Coins _again.__" _She snarled before grabbing the Power Star that the Cosmic Clone left behind before she went off to collect the rest of the Purple Coins in the area before grabbing the other one that popped up. "Got it!" She grinned.

* * *

_Sea Slide Galaxy__…_

"This should attract them." Nitori said after building a device that was sucking in all the Purple coins when she heard cackling as she turned over to see Cosmic Nitori forming in front of her. "Oh, Cosmic Clone Comet, riiiight."

Cosmic Nitori said nothing, but pointed to a Power Star at the lighthouse. "What, you want to race to the Power Star? So be it." She said and then the two dove into the water, where Nitori would notice that her cosmic clone had the same speed as her in the water. "Oh, we'll see about _that.__" _She whispered and then manipulated the water to have Cosmic Nitori to slow down, but this didn't deter her cosmic clone as she did the same thing. "Well played…" She mused, and then she had an idea.

Nitori manipulated the water behind the Power Star and guided it straight for her by going around the middle planet, but she noticed it started to behave erratically as Cosmic Nitori caught on to what she was doing and tried to pull it to her, causing the two to fly out of the water and did a tug of war to get the Power Star to them, and they both fired danmaku at each other and also trying to deter each other by shoving water at each other.

"I'm _not _giving up to the likes of YOU!" She yelled, manipulating the water near her machine to have it come to them as she then used the water to make her machine a battering ram and slapped Cosmic Nitori into the water and then Nitori took the Power Star. "Sucker!" She grinned as she grabbed the other Power Star after collecting the Purple Coins.

* * *

_Toy Time Galaxy__…_

"Wah!" Meiling exclaimed as she was dodging the Tox Boxes that were moving incredibly fast, thanks to the Fast Foe Comet. She shook it off and went through the switches and then nabbing the Power Star, and then a Launch Star appeared and then she blasted off to the 2D Mario Sprite planet before going to the backside of it to reveal a 2D Luigi Sprite with a lot of Purple Coins. "Is that… Luigi?" She wondered. "Nah, can't be." She said as she landed and then activated her power up, which she fired Star Pulse Bullets that homed in on the Purple Coins and gathered them up where they came back to Meiling with all the Purple Coins. "Perfect." She said and then flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Yuyuko__…_

"Yay, I got it!" Yuyuko exclaimed as she got the Power Star.

"Hmm, it seems that you did." The Spooky Speedster mused. "I wonder, you wouldn't be related to this girl I have met in Ghostly Galaxy, would you? She called herself Youmu."

"Oh, she's my bodyguard." Yuyuko casually said before flying off.

"A ghost bodyguarding another ghost… interesting." Spooky Speedster mused.

* * *

_At Deep Dark Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Deep Dark Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Marisa, Reimu, Peach, and Samus landed on the beach. "Whoa… was that you?" Marisa asked, pointing to the wreck.

"Yes, that was." Reimu nodded. "We're lucky to be alive."

"That seemed like a very bad crash." Samus quietly said.

"It was." Peach nodded. "But, let's not worry about that. We oughta get to exploring!" She said as they nodded and then they walked over to the body of water.

"Uh… do we _have _to go into the water?" Marisa asked.

"It's the only way to find Power Stars." Samus said and then turned around to her Pokemon and then punched in their coordinates as Samus' Gunship came into view, aimed directly at Pikachu and Pichu and fired scuba gear at the two, to which they caught it and put it on.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

The Metroid chirped a little, feeling left out. "Oh, alright." Samus chuckled and then some goggles popped out and landed on the Metroid, to which she adjusted it. "There, happy?" She asked as the Metroid happily chirped. "Thought so." She said before switching her armor to the Gravity Suit.

"I… uh… oh, look, there's a planet above us! I'll take that route!" Marisa flew off.

"…What…?" Reimu looked at her in bewilderment. "What's gotten into her?"

"I have a theory…" Koakuma said. "She nearly drowned when fighting Kingfin, so perhaps she's freaked out into going into the water."

"Marisa? Freaked out? I doubt it." Reimu said and then saw Peach digging in her pockets and then pulled out two Penguin suits.

"Ah, here we are!"

"Penguins? I'm not dressing up like that."

"Who said anything about turning into a penguin?" Peach winked and then tossed one to Reimu and she absorbed it, where her outfit turned into scuba gear and her hair was turned into a bun, with the scuba gear appearing red with white outlines.

"Whoa!"

"Apparently, the guys turn into penguins while the girls get scuba suits." Peach said, wearing a pink scuba outfit. "Oh, and on the plus side, you can breathe underwater without needing a breathing tube!"

"I'm loving the Mushroom Kingdom more and more." Reimu chuckled as they dove on in, with her and Peach going into a cave while Samus landed on the bottom, with her using her scanner and finding a Launch Star in a shipwreck, surrounded by landmines.

"There you are." She said and fired a missile, destroying the landmines and uncovering the Launch Star as she walked over to it but then stopped when she noticed Guppy nearby, which she went over to investigate.

"What in tarnation! What is a robot doing here? You want this Power Star, you're gonna have to catch me first!" He said and then swam off. "You're gonna have a lot of rust on you!"

Samus sweatdropped. "That's… not what I had in mind." She said before using her Grappling Beam to grab him by the tail and pulled him in.

"ACK! Alright, fine, here's your Star!" He said and then swam off, grumbling to himself.

"What was _his _problem?" Samus wondered and then she walked over to the Launch Star and flew off to meet up with the others, where the trio were trying to guide a Boo into the light.

"Pichu! Pichu Pi!" Pichu exclaimed in frustration.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed while the Metroid hissed at the Boo.

"Hey boys, there's a better way to do this!" Samus told them and then looked at the Boo and then turned her back to it, catching the Boo's attention and floated over to her with a sneaky grin, but vanished when it hit the light and a Power Star appeared.

"Chu…" Pikachu blushed in embarrassment.

"Pi Pi…" Pichu lightly facepalmed while the Metroid lightly chirped.

"It's alright, you guys tried." Samus chuckled.

* * *

_With Reimu and Peach__…_

"HIYAH!" Peach yelled, throwing a tennis ball with her tennis racket, hitting Kamella square in the head.

"Ooof!"

"I'll finish this up!" Reimu used Fantasy Seal to seal up Kamella before having it explode, causing Kamella to scream and then fell to the ground, with the wand exploding with the Power Star popping out, and then Kamella disappeared.

"Nice one!" Peach grinned, picking up the tennis ball and then high fiving Reimu.

"Thanks! You were awesome too!" Reimu said. "So… what was that that you threw at her?"

"It's called tennis. Do they have it in Gensokyo?"

"No, we have soccer and that's about it." Reimu said. "We're kinda… _extreme _with soccer."

"Come to a Strikers Charged tournament. You'll know "extreme" by then."

_I doubt it. _Reimu thought as they took the Power Star. "So, when we're done here, you mind teaching me a thing or two about tennis?"

"Sure! Maybe I'll show Gensokyo how to play tennis! I mean, how extreme can they get with tennis, anyway?" Peach giggled.

* * *

_With Marisa__…_

Marisa fired a Master Spark at a tennis ball in the glass planet, before turning said planet into a watermelon planet as a Power Star emerged from the top of the melon. "…I'm not going to let them know about me being afraid of the water. It's gonna be my secret." She said and then took it. "Wait, what am I saying? I'm not afraid of the water! ...I'm just overly cautious." She told herself and then flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Dreadnought Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Koakuma landed on an hourglass shaped planet. "Where am I?" She wondered and then walked her way around the lights before flying up to a Launch Star and flew off to the side of the Dreadnought, knocking out the Goombeetles before going inside a Warp Pipe, then finding that the inside was trashed. "What in the world?" She asked and then looked around, seeing a nearly destroyed Gearmo. She quickly ran over to it.

"Hey… are you okay? Speak up!"

"Nngh… they… they took everything…"

"Who did?"

"Those fiends… they took our metal and scrapped our place apart… and to add insult to injury… some whackjob of a scientist came in and… took… everything else and destroyed the rest of us… I'm probably the only survivor."

"Who was this scientist?"

"H-He called himself Dr… Dr… an…"

"Dr. An?"

"No… his… name is…" The Gearmo shut down right after, breaking apart.

"Dr. An." She mused. "Who is that?" She wondered and flew around, seeing that the entire place was barren from the inside and seeing destroyed Gearmos. "Who could've done this?" She wondered as she got into another Warp Pipe and finding that the outside was intact, but the inside was nothing more than an empty shell. She flew up to the Launch Star and launched to another planet where she saw a Power Star being guarded by light beams, but noticed that parts on this particular planet had been visited before, since there were some material missing like the iron bars.

"Whoever this Dr. An is, I'm afraid to ever meet him." She said as she flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Finally, at Melty Molten Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Melty Molten Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mokou landed right next to a volcano. "Hmm, seems right up my alley." She said as she walked around, seeing the Lil' Cinders coming toward her and attempting to burn her, but the fire didn't phase her at all. "Losers." She said, grabbing them and throwing them into the lava where she jumped across a gap and then walked on some platforms that sunk into the lava, then she walked through the fire geysers and then flew up before she spotted a Launch Star above the volcano, catching her attention as she went into it and flew off, with the volcano erupting behind her before she hit a sling star and landed on a glass orb planet, then she flew around while going through some fireballs that were launching out of lava planets as she then found the Launch Star and flew off, before hitting another Launch Star and flew just above the lava while fireballs arched over her.

She then landed on a metallic saucer as she then hopped to a Hardening Lava planet and went about to collect the Star Chips while knocking the Lil' Cinders away, then getting into the Launch Star and flying off to the Lava Spire, circling around it and then landing on a platform where she noticed a Power Star trapped in crystal where she flew over and fire punched the crystal to break the Power Star free. "There we go!" She said and then looked around. "Hmm, I might come back later." She said and then flew off back to the Observatory.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"There we go." Remilia said, dusting her hands off as she was looking at the fire planet. "They'll never know what hit them." She said, and then she heard a voice and then she ducked for cover, as Bowser and Kamek walked through.

"It looks like it's pretty stable." Kamek said.

"Yes, it does." Bowser chuckled, unaware of Remilia sneaking back into the castle. "Alright, let's get to universe conquering!"

Remilia smirked. "Oh, that's where you are so _wrong_." She said and disappeared into the shadows, knowing that they were going to be in for a wild ride.

* * *

**I would have posted this like, last week, but to be fair, I was busy playing as Joker. Oh ho ho ho, MAN, is he fun! He took a while to get used to, but he's fun! I've actually been doing a Persona run in World of Light WITH the Phantom Thieves themselves from Joker all the way to Haru. (Though, I changed Makoto from Sheik to Mii Brawler. Sheik didn't really make sense to me.) **

**I actually posted about it on my QuoteV page (You can find it on my page on this site) if you want to take a look on my runs in WoL so far. (And a planned one too!)**

**Though, I do have one nitpick about Joker... and it's the final boss in his Classic Mode. **

**Why is it the Hands? It should've been Marx! (Battle of the Jokers! Eh? _Eeeeeh? _...Tough crowd.)**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say about the Phantom Thief himself... but you're probably wondering who this Dr. An is.**

***chuckles* You'll find out who it is soon.**

**Here's a hint: He's someone you've already met in my fics. See if you can figure it out! **


	15. The Final Stars

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********************

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 3 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Really… a giant fortress of some kind?" Marisa asked with intrigue in her voice.

"Yes." Koakuma nodded.

"That sounds like the Dreadnought Galaxy." Rosalina mused after hearing Koakuma's explanation.

"Something sounds off, though." Polari said. "Dreadnought should have defensive capabilities, it couldn't have been ransacked overnight. You sure you were at Dreadnought Galaxy?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, come to think of it…" Yuyuko rubbed her chin in thought. "Luigi and I overheard some Rocky Wrenches when we were inside Battlerock Galaxy. One of them said that they stole some metal from Dreadnought Galaxy and started to create a huge mech thing that would have succeeded in destroying us hadn't Samus stepped in and saved us."

"If they could rebuild Diggernaut, I'd hate to think what they'd do next." Samus said.

"One Gearmo told me that after that was done, someone else came in shortly after and took care of the rest while destroying everything in sight." Koakuma explained. "He was malfunctioning and close to death, but he also told me who did it as best he could. Someone named Dr. An."

"Dr. An…" Mario folded his arms. "Hmm…"

"Oh!" Dedede pounded his fist into his palm. "It must be that Dr. Andonut fella that that Jeff guy mentions when he's with Ness!"

"That seems completely out of character for him to do something like that." Meta Knight pointed out, with Bandana Dee nodding in agreement.

"I think we oughta focus on this Dr. An later." Samus suggested. "For now, we need to locate the rest of the Power Stars before taking on Bowser."

"Agreed." Marisa nodded.

"I was just about to suggest that." Rosalina said.

"Well, alright! How many Power Stars are left?" Luigi asked.

"Eighteen." Rosalina replied.

"Wow, we're getting close. Let's do this!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed and went off to do the rest of the Stars, while a few of them went to the Planet of Trials, a planet that was hanging around the Observatory, but no one paid attention to it until now.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Deep Dark Galaxy__…_

Peach and Reimu landed on the ground after they were both sucked into the Daredevil and Purple Comet. "Alright, you deal with Kamella again while I collect the Purple Coins?" Reimu offered.

"Sure." Peach nodded and then Reimu's gohei turned purple as she flew off to collect the purple coins as Peach walked over to Kamella's lair, where Kamella reappeared in front of her.

"Welcome to my Daredevil battle!" Kamella exclaimed. "You think you can take me on, princess?"

Peach cracked her knuckles. "Bring it."

"Ehehehehehehe! You're gonna regret this!" She exclaimed.

**BGM: Kamella (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Kamella launched fire magic right at Peach right as she pulled out her tennis racket and blocked the attack with her racket before tossing it up in the air and serving it right back at Kamella, hitting her directly in the face. "Ooof!" She grunted as she growled and then fired a lightning attack, but Peach rolled out of the way in time and then she fired a green shell at Peach, but she jumped back and then kicked it hard enough for Kamella to get slapped in the face by the green shell. "YOW!"

"Is that all you got?" Peach asked with a grin.

"I'm not through yet!" Kamella said, summoning two Magikoopas to assist her as they all launched fire attacks, but Peach took out her frying pan as she blocked the attacks, before flipping it around and having the fireballs sizzle on the pan before she tossed it up in the air and then used her tennis racket to launch all three of them at Kamella. "Yargh!"

"What is _with _this girl?" A Magikoopa wondered.

"Keep firing!" The other Magikoopa yelled.

"Sorry boys, this is where it ends." Peach said and then clapped her hands together, closing her eyes and then opened them up when suddenly, a few Sleepy Sheep landed on all three of them, making them conk out.

**End BGM**

"Excellent." Peach smirked and then reached into her bag, pulling out a soccer ball, but this wasn't just _any _soccer ball… oh no…

_This was the Strikers Ball._

Peach chuckled to herself before pulling out her Strikers armor from her bag. "Let's do this."

**BGM: Peach****'****s Theme (Mario Strikers Charged)**

Peach kicked the ball high into the air and then launched herself into the air, and when she got close, she started glowing and then sprouted angel wings and a halo above her head as she let out a mighty yell and then launched the ball, splitting it into eight balls and they came down like meteors… right as the Magikoopas came to. "Huh…? Where is she?" Kamella asked.

"Above us!" A Magikoopa exclaimed when they looked up to see the balls coming down on top of them.

"…Oh, son of a-"

**End BGM**

Reimu picked up a few purple coins on the beach. "Let's see… that should be about fifty." She mused, and then heard an explosion. "Huh?" She turned her head and then flew over to see what happened, and saw that the ship had a massive holes in it while Peach was standing there holding the Power Star.

"Oh, hi Reimu!" Peach smiled innocently.

"What… did you even _do?__" _Reimu asked in shock.

"Oh, that? Decided to teach Kamella a thing or two." She giggled.

Reimu sweatdropped. "You… sure you're a human?"

"Positive!"

"O… _kay_ then." Reimu said as she went to collect the rest of the purple coins, even finding the last two underneath a platform near the Jellyfish and then they flew off together.

* * *

_At Dreadnought Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Koakuma, Sakuya, and Marisa landed on a Bolt Lift. "So this is it?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes." Koakuma nodded.

"Well now, let's go check it out." Marisa said as they flew over the Bolts and then saw Flipswitch panels on a hill complete with Mini Wanwans rolling down the hill, but they dodged them and kept going until they reached two Launch Stars appearing after taking out some Octopi, to which Marisa took the right one and Koakuma and Sakuya took the left, where the latter went toward the Dreadnought while Marisa to a UFO, which she noticed a Warp Pipe underneath the UFO, to where she curiously went inside.

Sakuya and Koakuma landed on a moving platform, and despite the inside being destroyed, the cannons were ready to fire at the two, forcing them to counter attack and jumping between platforms while also going over a Thwomp where they eventually came across the Power Star and grabbed it. "Well, that takes care of that." Koakuma said. "I wonder where Marisa went?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion rang through the galaxy, catching their attention. "I have a theory or two…" Sakuya mused, while Koakuma sweatdropped.

A Gearmo jawdropped while Marisa took the Power Star. "Too easy." She said and then went back to the Warp Pipe and flew off, easily avoiding the Top Men and flying around a mine field before she took off on a Launch Star and flew around the Dreadnought before landing on a Landing Pad planet, before she flew up and flew over to avoid the Ring Beamers and then destroyed the cage holding the Launch Star and then launched straight to another UFO, where she was attacked by a Spiky Topman, only for to get kicked into an electric wire. She then walked around the UFO and came across Topmaniac coming down in front of her.

"Mario told me about you." Marisa said and then got into a battle position. "Alright, tough guy. Bring it!" She challenged as Topmaniac went after her, but she rolled out of the way and pulled out her wand, firing a laser that knocked Topmaniac into the electrical wire, and then it bounced back and tried to hit Marisa, but she rolled out of the way and threw a bomb at it, to where it slammed into the other wire, and then it jumped back again, where it summoned two Spiky Topmen, but Marisa pulled out her Mini-Hakkero and used Master Spark to shove into the electric wire to destroy Topmaniac. "You were a glutton for punishment." She said as she took the Power Star, and then noticed a Red Comet coming in along with a purple comet, and then Marisa was sucked into the Red Comet while Sakuya and Koakuma were sucked into the Purple Comet.

Sakuya and Koakuma landed on a moving platform, where they saw the Purple coins in front of them and they flew off the platform, collecting the Purple Coins throughout the area and then collected the last purple coin. "Well, that was easy." Koakuma said.

"Wonder how Marisa's holding up." Sakuya said.

* * *

_With Marisa__…_

"Dude, I thought you gotten smarter!" Marisa exclaimed, then using Blazing Star to finish off Topmaniac again and got another Power Star. "Ugh, idiot." She said and then took off back to the Observatory.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Matter Splatter Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Space Fantasy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario landed on the ground, watching the little droplets of matter hit the invisible ground to reveal it. "Ah, interesting." Mario mused before jumping over to the visible platforms and went into the Warp Pipe while dodging the Magikoopas and then went into the next area, where he wall jumped over the visible walls thanks to the matter droplets, and then spin jumped to gain some height and then went into another Warp Pipe where he found a Spring Mushroom and then absorbed it, where a spring wrapped over his whole body.

"Mama mia! What the heck?!" Mario exclaimed in surprise as he was bouncing high into the air, making sure not to fall into the endless abyss as he kept jumping higher, accidentally smashing his head into the ground until he found a warp pipe and got in, with the Spring Mushroom disappearing. "Ow…" Mario rubbed his head before pressing on where he waited for the ground to reveal itself and he moved forward. A Magikoopa got in his way but he ran over and used a Spin Jump to knock the Magikoopa away and then he moved on, before he grew tired of the slow moving matter and activated his Red Star where he flew over and grabbed the Power Star.

"There we go!" He grinned and then flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Snow Cap Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Ice Mountain (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Yuyuko and Youmu landed on the ground. "Oooh, this is a peaceful place!" Yuyuko smiled.

"It sure is." Youmu said as they found the Launch Star and flew off together to the Snow Cap Planet before landing in front of three bunnies.

"Think you can catch us, boiyoing?" One Bunny asked and then they all disappeared.

Youmu sweatdropped. "Oh great, this is gonna be a nightmare."

"Worry not, Youmu. I have a plan." Yuyuko said and then closed her eyes, sending butterfly danmaku around the planet where they dug up all the snow to reveal two bunnies and a few flipswitches. "There we go."

"Thank you, Lady Yuyuko." Youmu said as she went to go retrieve the two bunnies while Yuyuko went to hit the flipswitches to uncover the last Star Bunny, where it popped out from the other hand of the planet where Youmu spotted it after collecting the two and then she went after the third, collecting all three of them.

"Aww, you caught all of us. Here's your reward." He said, giving them the Power Star where Youmu took it.

"Thanks. Let's go." Youmu said where Yuyuko nodded and flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Rolling Gizmo Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Blue Sky Athletic (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Okay… I can do this." Luigi said as he got on the rolling ball. "How hard can it be?" He asked and then jumped through the zig zag path while also crushing a Goomba as he then rolled over to the blocks and crushed them with the ball, then he hit the bridge to lower it and then he went into a hole into the ground, which it shot him up in the air. "WAAAAAH!" He yelled before landing on a small platform. "Phew… wait, this is slanted!" He exclaimed and went into the small hole, then he went onto a rail and went for a wild ride. "AAAAAAH! SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" He screamed as he ran over a Goomba after getting off the rails as he then hit a ramp after hitting a curved wall.

"…I'm alive? Phew." Luigi sighed with relief as he carefully moved his way through the gears and blocks, and saw some Bob-omb Dispensers popping out a few Bob-ombs, which they made eye contact with the plumber. "Yipe!" He exclaimed as he rolled forward, trying to get ahead of the Bob-ombs as he hopped on some gears to get away from them, and then got onto another rail system, which dropped him off on some platforms that had boosts on them, causing him to scream in terror and then he came to a complete stop. "Phew." He sighed with relief, and then rolled forward, hopping on a die platform and then rolled his way to the goal post where the ball shattered and the Power Star was his.

"Okay, I am _never _doing that again." Luigi said and then flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Bubble Blast Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Space Fantasy**

Cirno and Daiyousei landed on a platform. "Well, this is interesting." Cirno mused.

"Let's see what we have to deal with." Daiyousei said as they flew up to get a better look. "Okay, looks like an electric maze."

"Looks like at the end, there's a Star Chip of some kind." Cirno said and then the duo looked at each other and then they flew down to grab the individual Star Chips and then when the Launch Star was finished, the two of them launched away to another part of the Galaxy where they noticed the Power Star in the distance and a bunch of Bullet Bills being launched out of Bill Blasters.

"Bullet Bills, of all things?" Daiyousei asked.

"Pfft, wow." Cirno rolled her eyes as she froze up the Bill Blasters and then they flew over to grab the Power Star.

"That was easy." Daiyousei said.

"Yeah, who knows what you had to do if you couldn't fly." Cirno giggled and then they flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Loopdeeswoop Galaxy_

Nitori landed on a platform and saw what was before her. "Ooooh! This looks fun!" She exclaimed.

"YOU AGAIN!" A voice yelled as she turned to see the same Penguin from Loopdeeloop Galaxy. "You think you can just show your face around here?"

"Do I know you?" Nitori asked.

"I'm that same Penguin you raced in Loopdeeloop Galaxy!"

Nitori tilted her head. "You are?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Sorry, I didn't really pay attention to any of you. I was more interested in racing."

The Penguin jawdropped, his whole color disappearing and was replaced in a white color. "Holy penguin, that's cold!" He complained.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be racing on this." Nitori said and hopped on a manta ray. "Time me, my good man!"

"Alright!" The Coach hit the timer. "GO!"

**BGM: Aquatic Race (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nitori launched away from them, using her water manipulation to her advantage. "Oh no, you don't!" The Penguin exclaimed, hopping on another Manta Ray. "I'm _not _losing to you twice!" He exclaimed and then took off. _Heh, she doesn__'__t realize she picked the slowest Manta Ray in existence. I have the fastest one here!" _He smirked, and then Nitori went past him.

"Heya!"

"Oh hey." He greeted and watched Nitori go past him. "…Wait, WHAT." He yelled, not realizing she made a whole lap and was going for another lap. "How is she doing this?!" He asked and then picked up the pace, going through the narrow passages and made a sharp turn, and then Nitori went past him again.

"Hello~!"

"STOP TAUNTING ME!" He yelled as Nitori went over the loopdeeloop as the penguin did the same, then Nitori went past him a fourth time and then crossed the finish line before he did. "OH COME ON!" He yelled before losing control and fell off the Manta ray, landing into the water. "Ooof!" He exclaimed.

**End BGM**

"Twenty seconds! A new personal best!"

"How are you doing this?! Do you have clones?!" The Penguin demanded to know.

"Oh no, I beat the race in 45 seconds. I just did extra laps to improve my time." Nitori said, holding the Power Star in her hand and then flew off.

"…How does she do it…" The penguin grumbled.

* * *

_At Melty Molten Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Melty Molten Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mokou landed on the ground with Meiling, Patchouli and Meta Knight joining her. "Holy _crap, _it's hot out here!" Marisa exclaimed, waving her face.

"It's not so bad." Mokou said.

"Yeah, considering you're a phoenix!" Meiling exclaimed. "I'm dyin' here!"

"Magma Flows is hotter than this. This is nothing." Meta Knight said.

"I got the perfect remedy for this." Patchouli said and closed her eyes, chanting a spell and then casting it on Meiling. "There. Better?"

"Better!" Meiling grinned.

"Wonder how the others are doing." Mokou wondered and then noticed something in the corner of her eye to see meteors flying toward toward them, which she flew over and destroyed them as she then lit up some torches to make a Launch Star appear, but then she noticed sinking platforms near the volcano and she walked over to it with Meta Knight and Patchouli following her while Meiling went into the Launch Star, but then Patchouli looked up toward the volcano and flew over to see the Launch Star.

_Curious. _She thought and then launched away while Mokou and Meta Knight hopped into a Warp Pipe.

Meiling landed on the ground and saw Thwomps around the planet, but saw a Launch Star on the other side of the planet, so she flew the back way to avoid the meteors and the Thwomps and then launched away, then she went to a Cooled Lava Area where she went around to collect the Star Chips and avoided the Lava Bubbles, then went into another Launch Star and flew through the meteor storm and then landed on a cage with a Launch Star trapped in it, which she punched the cage to destroy it and then launched away to several lava platforms with a Star Ball in front of her.

"Oh?" Meiling wondered and then did a powerful kick to send it flying toward the goal pole, landing into the hole in one shot. "Yeah, baby!" She exclaimed and grabbed the Power Star, then noticed a light shining bright in the distance. "Hmm?"

Patchouli landed on the new planet after feeding a Hungry Luma the required Star Bits, and then she looked around to see the lava tides rising in and rising out, with her noticing the Silver Stars. "Alright, got it." She said and then flew over to grab the Silver Stars before they formed into a Power Star. "Perfect." She said and then flew off.

**End BGM**

Mokou and Meta Knight both launched off of a Launch Star and they flew around a planet before landing on top of an egg, which burst into flames. "Well, that's unusual." Meta Knight said, watching the egg walk around with a tail poking out, and then Mokou grabbed the clubbed tail and threw it at the egg, destroying it and a fiery plant roared at them, which was none other than Fiery Dino Piranha.

**BGM: Dino Piranha (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Well, aren't you a grouchy one." Mokou said as Fiery Dino Piranha breathed fireballs at Mokou, which did nothing to her as she ran over and punched him in the gut, followed by using an uppercut to knock him back where Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape to cut through Fiery Dino Piranha in the back, as it tried to smack him with his tail, but he flew back and then slashed his chest a few times while Mokou axe kicked Fiery Dino Piranha to the ground, knocking down a few petals while doing so.

Fiery Dino Piranha got back up, this time lighting up in anger and screamed loudly, charging right at them, breathing fire at them but they avoided the attack as Meta Knight used Mach Tornado to suck up the fireballs and smacked them back at him with Mokou fire punched him in the gut and then flip kicked him, where he responded by igniting his tail and tail slapped Mokou right as she was landing on her feet.

"You alright?" Meta Knight asked after Mokou recovered.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Mokou said, rolling her shoulder as Meta Knight Drill Rushed Fiery Dino Piranha to skewer through his soft plant like body, and then Mokou readied herself before unleashing a fiery Shoryuken to knock Fiery Dino Piranha down, where Meta Knight readied himself and then slashed through Fiery Dino Piranha to destroy him, which he screamed and then disappeared, releasing a Power Star.

**End BGM**

"Guess we were too hot to handle." Meta Knight said and then chuckled while Mokou rolled her eyes. "What? It was a good pun." He said.

"Oh, it was." Mokou agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh good. I was worried I turned into a blonde teenager who doesn't so puns very well."

"You? A blonde teenager? Nah, you don't look like the punchy type with a bad temper."

"True." Meta Knight said and then they saw a Daredevil Comet and a Purple Comet coming in, which they both went in to, right as Viridi showed up.

"Oh Fiery Dino Piranha! I got some-... OH COME ON!" She yelled and then clenched her fists. "Those plant killers again!" She exclaimed and then used a beam of light.

* * *

_At the Observatory..._

"So, you think we got them all?" Marisa asked.

"Just three stars left." Rosalina replied.

"Excellent!"

"Guys! I'm picking up on something coming in hot!" Polari exclaimed as they saw a beam of light appearing on the Observatory, then Viridi walked out.

"Oh, it's just a small child." Samus said.

"What do you want, Viridi?" Rosalina asked.

"To destroy all of you! You destroyed Fiery Dino Piranha, and I plan on killing you all right here!" She said, and then was tapped on the shoulder, and when she turned around, a large Jet Hammer slammed into her face and launched her into the cold darkness of space.

"Sayonara, weirdo!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Sire, I think that might be a new personal best!" Escargoon said.

Dedede chuckled. "Perfect!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Daiyousei asked.

"Poyo Poyo." Kirby said, also looking concerned.

"She's tougher than she looks, so she'll be alright." Rosalina said and then used her wand on the KO'd Goddess of Nature and teleported her away back to her temple. "She'll wake up in a few hours, I guarantee it."

"What was she going on about? We didn't kill any Fiery Dino Piranha." Marisa said and looked to Alice who only shrugged, then the Mario Bros shrugged too, and then Meta Knight and Mokou returned with the remaining two Power Stars.

"Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Mokou asked.

"Why do I have a feeling it was you two?" Reimu asked.

"Huh?" Mokou asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Dedede said. "We got all the Power Stars we need, right?"

"Yes. The last one is the one Bowser has." Rosalina said. "You all ready to go?"

"Ready than ever!" Marisa grinned.

"I'll go in the Halberd." Meta Knight said and flew off.

"Let's go!" Captain Toad exclaimed as everyone cheered as Rosalina walked to the top of the Observatory, where she fired a beam of light into the air and then conjured up a shield over the Observatory before she flew off to the Center of the Universe.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! I've kinda been in a "Don't feel like doing the chapter" kind of mood even thou****gh I wanted to, but I wanted to get this chapter done so here it is!**

**Anyway, Endgame was something else... It really is the best one! Despite having a few gripes about it. (Looking at YOU, *insert spoiler here*!) and then we got the Sonic trailer... and then the creators are gonna fix Sonic's design, so yay! **

**Anyway, one chapter left to go! See ya!**


	16. The Fate of the Universe

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********************

* * *

"Alright, things are going according to plan." Bowser chuckled. "Now to make sure no one gets in my way!"

"Sire!" A Shy Guy ran up to him.

"What is it?"

"There's a comet heading right for us!"

"A comet, you say?" Bowser asked as he walked ahead and pulled out a telescope. "That's one heck of a comet heading right for us… wait a second, that's not a comet, that's a space station! And it looks like we got a Halberd with it!"

"What do we do, sire?"

"Launch an all out attack! Man your battle stations! We are under attack!" Bowser ordered.

"Sir yes sir!"

Bowser folded his arms with a smirk. "Try as you like Mario, you're not getting through my defenses!" He laughed.

* * *

_At the Observatory__…_

**BGM: Enter the Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Marisa asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Flandre grinned.

"Let's do this!" Mario exclaimed.

"Poyo!"

Samus had her armor activated. "You don't have to tell _me _twice." She said as the Metroid chirped while Pikachu and Pichu had a smirk on their faces.

"This is the fate of the universe. We must be ready no matter what." Meta Knight said from the Halberd.

"Agreed." Reimu nodded. "It's time for a little payback for ripping the shrine off the ground!" She exclaimed.

There was an explosion that hit the Observatory's barrier as several airships came into view and started blasting the Observatory. "Try as they might, nothing will get past the barrier." Rosalina said.

"I'll provide air coverage." Samus said as she went into her Gunship with the Metroid and the Pokemon following her as it lifted from the ground and got out of the barrier where she and the Halberd shot at the airships in retaliation, and then the same UFO that pulled Peach's Castle and the Hakurei Shrine off the ground went straight for them, before several ray guns came out and aimed at them, firing laser beams which did little to stop the Observatory as Samus's Gunship flew above it and dropped a bomb on it to catch its attention and then flew after the Gunship, but the Halberd was right on its tail.

The Observatory stopped in front of Peach's Castle and the Hakurei Shrine. "I don't see anything. Where's Bowser?" Meiling asked.

"They put an invisible force field behind them." Rosalina said and then aimed her wand at the force field and fired a beam of light at it to shatter it and then reveal Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. "I'm also detecting that they put in a warp field inside the castle. Go!" She ordered, summoning a light bridge from the Observatory.

"Alright, let's go!" Marisa exclaimed, summoning her broom and they took off, leaving Rosalina behind.

"Rosalina, are you going to stay behind?" Polari asked.

Rosalina closed her eyes. "Bowser defeated me in battle. I am _not _going to let that happen again."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Bwahahahahaha! Welcome… TO MY GALAXY!" Bowser roared, sitting on top of his own throne. "This galaxy will last forever and none of you will stop me!"

"You say that all the time, but we've proved you wrong countless times!" Mario said, referring to him and his brother.

"While that may be true, this is going to be different!" He declared. "So what if you have some magical Youkai whatever they are? I can defeat you all!"

"Oh yeah?" Cirno smirked. "You and_what_ _army?__" _She challenged.

Bowser chuckled. "So glad you asked." He said, as Kamek appeared and then summoned the entire Koopa Troop, including the Koopalings, Boom Boom and Pom Pom, not to mention General Guy and his Shy Guy battalion. "_THIS _army."

Mokou facepalmed. "You_had_ to ask."

"I… uh… that worked out differently in my head." Cirno defended, while also sweatdropping.

"Idiot." Marisa sighed. "But never mind that, we'll take on your army if we have to!"

Bowser laughed. "Koopa Troop… ATTACK!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: The Galaxy Reactor (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario ran forward, with everyone else following him as he jumped forward and punched a few Koopas and kicked a Goomba away, as Marisa fired a Master Spark at a few Magikoopas that appeared in front of her, then Luigi pulled out her Poltergust and sucked in several Goombas and a Dry Bones and ejected them into a few Rexes and a Wiggler.

A few Hammer Bros threw hammers at Peach, but she rolled out of the way and kicked one in the gut before doing a spinning kick to knock the other Hammer Bros away while also picking up a hammer and then threw it at the Hammer Bro to knock him down, as a few Dry Bones snuck up on her, but Youmu slashed through them before they could attack Peach, and then Reimu fired a few Yin Yang orbs at some Sledge Bros.

"Fire!" General Guy ordered, as the Shy Guys launched out Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills while Bowser Jr, from in his own airship, fired cannonballs at them to knock them back, while Boom Boom and Pom Pom surrounded Meiling and then Boom Boom swung his arms wildly and then Pom Pom threw her shurikens at her, but Meiling ducked underneath the shurikens and kicked Boom Boom up in the air and then jumped up and axe kicked him to the ground, and then Meiling turned to Pom Pom and then ran over to punch her in the stomach, but then she ninja teleported away and threw another shuriken at her, but she grabbed it and then threw it back, knocking her over.

Boom Boom got back up and punched Meiling, but she grabbed his arm and then threw him to Pom Pom to knock them both out. "There we go." Meiling said, and then got smacked over the head by a Bill Blaster. "Nnngh!"

"Bah ha ha! You should look where you're goin'!"

Meiling got back up, seeing Roy and Morton walking over to her.

"MORTON WILL ENJOY THIS!" Morton yelled.

"We will together!" Roy smirked as Meiling cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it on." Meiling said, doing a 'come at me' gesture as Morton jumped in the air to try and land on her, but she backflipped and then scissor kicked Morton where Roy aimed and fired a Bullet Bill at her from point blank, knocking her down but she got back up and then dodged the swings from Roy. "Mountain Breaking Cannon!" She yelled, punching Roy directly in the face and sent him flying and then turned around to see Morton swinging his arms down while in the air, forcing her to cartwheel out of the way and then she ran over and knee'd him in the gut and then kicked him in the face, before football kicking him away, where Morton crushed a few unsuspecting Goombas and Shy Guys.

"Bwahahaha! You can't catch me!" Wendy called out, skating around Cirno's ice and then throwing rings at her, which she avoided. "I should've known I had easy pickings! You're an idiot!" Wendy taunted.

"For the last time… I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Cirno screamed, firing icicles at Wendy, but she blocked it with her scepter.

"Really? Because it looks like you are!" She taunted and then jumped over her, firing magic at Cirno to knock her down and then she landed gracefully on the ice.

"Alright, that's it… PERFECT FREEZE!" She yelled, blasting Wendy with a blizzard that froze up her legs.

"Mmph! What the?!" She exclaimed in surprise as Cirno came in and kicked her in the face before forming two ice shards and slashing through her where Wendy cried out in pain before falling to the ground.

"Who's the idiot now?" Cirno smirked.

Patchouli blocked a spell from Ludwig. "I take it you're the smartest out of the bunch." Patchouli said.

"Yeah, so what?" Ludwig asked, breathing a fireball at her, but she used Jellyfish Princess to block the attack.

"Just making an observation." Patchouli said and then used Royal Flare to hurt Ludwig as she then used St. Elmo's Explosion to send Ludwig flying into the air, with him screaming in pain. "Not smart _enough.__"_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Iggy laughed, siccing his Chain Chomp on the gang but then it was stopped. "Wha?" Iggy wondered and then noticed Flandre picking up the Chain Chomp.

"Here ya GO!" She yelled, throwing the Chain Chomp back at Iggy.

"Ah crud…" Iggy groaned and then was crushed underneath the Chain Chomp. "MMPH! Excuse me big guy… but… CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME?!" He yelled and then Flandre sent him away.

"Thanks Flandre!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"No prob!" Flandre smiled and then flew off.

"Mmph…" Bowser watched his army deplete. "Time to take some counter measures." He said and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Get me more men! Bring in the heavy hitters!" He ordered and then a portal opened up as King Bob-omb, a few Chuck-yas, King Whomp, a huge Wiggler, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, some Bullies, Chief Chilly, and Goomboss landed on the ground.

**End BGM**

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Bowser! I'm gonna knock your block off for this!" Dedede exclaimed, and then Samus' Gunship and the Halberd flew above them as Samus and her team jumped off the Gunship and landed near them while Meta Knight, his Meta Knights and Heavy Lobster landed on the ground right after.

"We'll help in this fight!" Meta Knight said.

"Ooooh! What is that curious contraption!" Nitori exclaimed, looking at Heavy Lobster with sparkling eyes. "I must know what makes it tick!" She said, and then Alice slapped her upside the head.

_"__Focus!"_

"Sorry…"

Bowser watched his heavy hitters duke it out with everyone, chuckling to himself. "It's all going to plan."

"Bowser!" A voice called out as a beam of light appeared in front of his throne, and Rosalina walked out of it.

"_You.__" _Bowser smirked. "You think you can stop me? You failed last time."

"The last time we've met, I underestimated you… but now I'm ready." Rosalina said, and then Kamek appeared next to Bowser.

"Don't worry, your nastiness, I'll help-" A gravity bubble surrounded Kamek and Rosalina sent him back to the battlefield. "-YOOOOU!" He yelled, landing near Marisa.

"Well well well, look what we have _here.__" _Marisa smirked.

"Tch. Fine, I can do this without him." Bowser said as he got up from his throne. "I've underestimated you too, but now that I know what you're capable of, I'll stomp you into space bits!"

"You'll try." Rosalina said, having her wand at the ready while Bowser cracked his knuckles.

"SHOWTIME!"

**BGM: Boss - Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Bowser ran toward Rosalina and slashed her with his claws, but she floated back and then fired Star Bits at him, but Bowser deflected this with his arms and then used an uppercut to knock Rosalina up in the air, but she recovered as she flew down toward him and flipped around, kicking him in the head and then jumped off of him, aiming her wand at him as rocks rose from the ground and launched directly at Bowser, which he punched through several, only to have one hit him in the gut, then she raised her arm up in the air and meteors came flying down toward him.

Bowser quickly got in his shell to block the meteors from hitting him and then he got up, then ran straight for Rosalina and punched her, but Rosalina grabbed his fist and flipped him over on his back and then used her wand to have him spin around toward his minions, knocking them over but Bowser recovered as he got up and glared at Rosalina who floated over at them, aiming her wand and firing a laser from it, but Bowser blocked the attack with his arms and then breathed fire at her, but she summoned a force field to block his fire as she then launched herself forward and kicked him up in the air, then Rosalina twirled her wand around as Polari was summoned in the air, and then punched him straight into the ground.

"Gotcha." Polari said as he moved over to Rosalina.

"Summoning minions, eh?" Bowser scowled at this. "Shy Guys! Front and center!" He yelled and then got in his shell and some Shy Guys pushed him into a rope held by other Shy Guys.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!"

Rosalina and Polari looked at each other with a nod and then Polari charged up a Luma Shot attack and then the two launched at each other, both colliding and then launched back, but Bowser jumped into the air and landed behind Rosalina, which she turned around and blocked a punch attack, but then he grabbed her and then used Flying Slam to launch Rosalina in the air and then breathed Fireballs at her, but she used Gravitational Pull to send it back, hitting Bowser in the face, then Rosalina landed on the ground, as she then aimed at the ground and fired magic on the ground, where a pillar of fire launched Bowser up in the air, but Bowser was not deterred by this as he landed back on the ground and smirked, before glowing a rainbow like aura and then suddenly changed into Giga Bowser.

"By the stars…" Rosalina whispered in shock as Giga Bowser aimed directly at Rosalina and Giga Bowser Punched her, but she tried to hold it back as best as she could, but Giga Bowser used his other free hand to punch the ground to disrupt Rosalina's concentration and knocked her straight into a wall.

"Rosalina!" Polari exclaimed.

"Bwahahahaha!" Bowser exclaimed as he turned back to normal, watching Rosalina get back up. "Do you recognize my raw strength?! You can't beat the King of Awesome!"

Rosalina glared at him, some blood coming down her forehead while wiping some blood from her lower lip. "You call that a punch?" Rosalina asked. "I've had stronger punches hit me harder than that." She taunted.

"You're a glutton for punishment!" Bowser laughed and then walked over to Rosalina, and then punched her, but she grabbed his fist and then sent him flying away as she flew over and kicked him in the gut, and then used Luma Shot to knock him back, only for Bowser to jump in front of Rosalina, who tried to back away, but Bowser grabbed her and then smirked, breathing fire at point blank with Rosalina screaming in pain before Bowser threw her into the ground and then body slammed into her before kicking her away. "You're done!"

Rosalina got on her knees, spitting out some blood. "No… I'm just getting started." She said, getting up and healing herself while Bowser went for another punch, but Polari got in the way and punched him in the gut. "Grand Stars… hear my call!" She yelled, as a huge Grand Star appeared in front of Bowser and sucked him in, as he yelped in surprised before it exploded, sending Bowser flying as Rosalina flew over to him but Bowser recovered and then got in his shell and launched himself over to Rosalina, both of them colliding and then bounced off of each other, both landing on the ground, with Bowser panting and Rosalina holding on to her arm.

"I have to say, you put up a heck of a fight!" Bowser smirked. "But this will be the end for you!"

"We'll see." Rosalina said, both of them charging at each other, with Bowser punching her in the cheek and then Rosalina knee'd him in the gut, knocking each other back and then Bowser ran over, where Rosalina conjured up a Launch Star in front of him, and then it launched him up in the air, but Bowser smirked, whistling as a Magikoopa appeared and summoned another Launch Star aimed at Rosalina as he landed in the Launch Star and launched over to her, Bowser Bombing her into the ground before she could react, and then he grabbed her by the throat and then kicked her away, and then backhanded Polari, and then he walked over to her and then stomped her into the ground with his foot.

**End BGM**

Bowser chuckled, holding the space princess down to the ground. "I must admit, you were a worthy opponent, but I'm victorious!" He smirked, unaware of Rosalina moving her wand. "This is the end!"

"HEY! Step away from our mama!"

"Huh?" Bowser turned around to see an army of Lumas darting toward them, with Rosalina calling in for backup and before Bowser could figure out what's going on, the Luma army slammed into him. "MMPH! Ow! OW! HEY! What are you doing?! Get off of me!"

Rosalina got up, chuckling as she dusted herself off and then healed herself. "What was that about you being victorious?" She asked, calling back the Lumas to reveal a beaten up Bowser. "Never underestimate the power of the Queen of the Cosmos." She declared.

"Heh… you're forgetting… that I'm the ruler of the center of the universe!" Bowser said. "Take a look at your pals!" He said, pointing to the battlefield as she turned to see everyone being overwhelmed by the Heavy Hitters. "Face it. You've lost."

Rosalina turned her head back to him, and then looked past Bowser, raising her eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm sure. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Take a look at your so-called galaxy." She said as he turned to see his galaxy suddenly turning scarlet.

"Wh-what the?!" Bowser asked. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Oh, but it is." A voice said and then Remilia landed on the ground.

"What! How did you escape your prison?!" Bowser asked

"That little crystal prison started decaying… and I just so happened to bust out of it." Remilia casually said. "Not a very good prison, if you ask me."

"Tell me. What did you do?"

"Why, I tampered with your galaxy, of course." Remilia said. "Made it Scarlet Red, something to fit my image."

"So what? You made it prettier?"

"Oh no, it's more than just a pretty look." Remilia smirked. "You see, I found out that your galaxy makes you stronger, correct? So I decided to mess around with it, make it my own color. You see, we Scarlet Vampires grow stronger in the scarlet light. Isn't that right… _Flandre?__"_

**BGM: Septette For the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Flandre screamed, letting out a powerful burst of energy that knocked the Koopa Troop off of their feet.

"What?!" Bowser exclaimed, as Flandre summoned her Lavatein and quickly slashed through the Koopa Troop, making a clean path for the others. "No! I'm not going to lose to some vampire brats!" He exclaimed, only for Remilia to launch over to him and punch him in the face to knock him back, and then Flandre joined Remilia, both of the sisters nodding as Remilia summoned the Gungnir and threw it at Bowser, hitting him in the chest and knocked him back as Flandre used Four of a Kind and they all fired Danmaku while the four of them went in and all punched Bowser in the chest, where they merged together and then Flandre used an uppercut to knock the Koopa King in the air, then she used Clock That Ticks Away the Past to hit Bowser with the lasers.

"Heart Break!" Remilia yelled, throwing another spear at him, piercing through him that sent him flying into the center of his galaxy.

"We'll take care of him!" Marisa said, as she, Reimu, Peach and the Mario Bros stepped up, and then Rosalina set up a Launch Star.

"Go!" Rosalina ordered, as they quickly went into the Launch Star into the galaxy.

Remilia turned over to the Koopa Troop. "Let's have some fun with these dirt bags, shall we?"

"Right behind you, sis!" Flandre smirked and they went straight for the Koopa Troop, with Rosalina joining them.

**End BGM**

Bowser landed on the sphere, groaning to himself. "Everything was going to plan… and that vampire girl screwed me over?! Of all the…"

"Hey, turtle boy." Marisa caught his attention. "Why don't you just be quiet and accept defeat?"

"No… _NO.__" _Bowser snarled. "I can still win this!" He said. "Once I'm through with you guys, I'll deal with those vampire brats and then everyone else! I'm still at the top of my game!"

"Well, if you wanted your ass kicked so badly, then we'll do it for ya." Marisa smirked.

"This is for stripping the Hakurei Shrine from Gensokyo." Reimu said.

"This is for stripping my castle from my kingdom!" Peach exclaimed, taking out her Frying Pan as the Mario Bros took out two Super Leaves and donning their capes.

Bowser chuckled. "You will try… but you're going to FAIL!" He roared.

**BGM: Final Battle With Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Bowser got into his shell and rolled directly at them, but they jumped out of the way in time as Bowser jumped up from his shell and then landed on the ground, punching the Mario Bros but they grabbed his fists and punched him in the chest to knock him back as Peach ran over and smacked him with the frying pan before doing a spinning kick and knocking him to the side as Bowser snarled and breathed fire at Peach, but she blocked it with her frying pan, where Mario and Luigi went to both of his sides and they both punched Bowser in the face, knocking him down as Reimu flew over and flip kicked him up in the air, and then used Sky Conquering Wind-God Kick to send Bowser flying toward the ground.

Bowser roared and then breathed fire, only for them to dodge the attacks and then he felt something on his tail as Mario picked him up and spun him around before letting go. "So long-a Bowser!" He exclaimed, and then Bowser suddenly smacked into a Hakurei Barrier.

"Fantasy SEAL!" Reimu yelled, having the Barrier explode as Bowser fell to the ground, right when Marisa was ready for him and then aimed her Mini-Hakkero at him, and had her Luma charge up the laser.

"Master… SPAAAAAAARK!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful Master Spark right at him, sending him flying right out of the planet's orbit, as Bowser roared in agony… before falling into the scarlet-filled lava into the galaxy, and disappeared.

**End BGM**

"Ha! Beat that, sucker!" Marisa exclaimed, high fiving Reimu and the others… and then the planet they were on started rumbling before the last Grand Star burst out of the planet, all of them looking on in awe before it gently floated down toward them with Mario taking the Grand Star and they all flew off back to where the others were.

"Did you get him?" Daiyousei asked.

"Yup!" Marisa grinned, giving them the thumbs up.

"Uh… where's Mario and Peach?" Captain Toad asked.

"Up there!" Toadette exclaimed, pointing up to the sky where they looked up to see Mario and Peach gently floating down with the Grand Star, both of them embracing one another.

"Oh Mario… thanks for trying to save me." Peach said.

"Anytime, princess." Mario smiled, both of them looking into each other's eyes before they leaned forward, and shared their first kiss.

"Well, it's about time!" Luigi grinned while the Toads clapped and cheered.

Rosalina smiled. "It's said that if you kiss underneath a Grand Star, it'll bring you good luck and fortune into your relationship." She said. "Those two _are _special."

"Heh, they sure are!" Marisa grinned as Mario and Peach landed on the ground.

"Alright, let's go home and try to figure out how to get these two back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Gensokyo." Mokou said as they nodded and then they walked away.

_Meanwhile__…_

Bowser stumbled on a star, groaning to himself as he fell to the ground. "No… my galaxy! My empire!" He exclaimed. "This can't be happening!"

The star grew bigger and bigger, before it collapsed and exploded into a black hole.

**BGM: Winter Contingency (Halo Reach - Til 3:07)**

"What the?!" Marisa exclaimed, and then all of them were sucked into the Black Hole. "What's GOING OOOOON?!"

"A star has collapsed!" Rosalina exclaimed, though rather calmly. "Bowser messed with something that he shouldn't have and it's sucking in everything!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled as Mario and Peach looked at each other in horror before they held each other's hands, before Mario reaching for a terrified Luigi, with the Toads holding each other's hands as the others tried to flee, but the gravitational pull wouldn't let them, forcing them all to look on in horror.

"Poyo poyo!"

"Come here, little guy!" Dedede grabbed a hold of Kirby and embraced him, not letting go as Kirby did the same as Escargoon hugged Dedede too, Samus embracing Pikachu, Pichu and the Metroid, desperately trying to calm them down while everyone seeming to accept their fate, everyone but Marisa as she tried to escape, even putting the Mini Hakkero on her broom and using Master Spark to give her a boost, but it was in vain… and then she looked over to see Reimu reaching her hand out for her as she looked away before grabbing on to it, closing her eyes as a tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

_At the Mushroom Kingdom__…_

"Wah! What's going on?!" A Koopa asked in horror as Toad Toad was being ripped apart by the black hole.

"I don't know!" A Toad exclaimed as Toad Town was being pulled in.

* * *

_The Smash Mansion__…_

"Crazy! What did you do!" Master Hand demanded, watching the mansion being pulled apart and watching his Smashers being pulled away, all of them trying to hold on for dear life.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!"

"AAAAAH!" Zelda yelled, being pulled away.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, grabbing on to her, but then his grip was loosened by the pull and was sucked in, but a Grappling Hook caught his arm.

"Hang on tight!" Young Link yelled, equipping the Iron Boots and desperately tried to pull them in while they watched their fellow Smashers getting sucked in. "What's going on…?!" He asked, watching Pit hold on to a wall, but he was sucked in with him screaming.

* * *

_Gensokyo__…_

"What is going on?" Yukari wondered, watching everyone being pulled into the black hole.

"Lady Yukari, what do we do?!" Ran asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure." Yukari whispered.

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

"Lumas!" Rosalina yelled.

"Right, mama!" A Luma exclaimed and then all the Lumas flew into the black hole, including the three Lumas inside the Bros and Marisa before they all went into the black hole to try and put a stop to the black hole, twisting it around… before the Black Hole exploded.

**End BGM**

* * *

**BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The little girl dropped her telescope, falling on her knees and crying to herself. "What's wrong, mama?" The Luma asked.

"I want to go home!" The girl cried. "I want to go home right now!"

"But… why? This is your new home." Another Luma piped up.

"No! You don't understand!" She sobbed. "I want to go back to my house on that hill! I want to see my mother!" She continued to sob, tears falling off of her face. "But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky… because… because… she's sleeping under the tree on that hill!" She exclaimed, sobbing uncontrollably now.

The Lumas looked at each other, not sure what to do as the Pink Luma flew over to her, attempting to comfort her. "Mama, you still have me! Don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you! That means she's always close by! It's like me. I love Star Bits because they remind me of my mama!"

"No… no… you don't understand…" She quietly responded with her tears.

"Hmm…" The Luma pondered what to do, and then an idea hit him. "I got it! I'll transform into a comet, a soaring comet that will carry you all on this journey!" He said and then started to glow, before flying high into the sky and then slamming into the ground in front of everyone, creating a huge crater and with the white bands of light the Luma left behind, it created a comet tail, and the Luma was reborn as a comet.

"What…? How?" The girl wondered, her tears having stopped rolling down her cheeks.

A Red Luma flew over to her. "Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into many different things."

"Stars, comets, planets… we can all become these things!" A Green Luma exclaimed happily. "When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile!"

"That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he?" A Blue Luma chimed in.

All the Lumas gathered together and looked at the girl. "No more crying, mama!" They all said in unison.

The girl said nothing, standing up and wiped her tears. "Thank you." She said with a smile and they all hugged the girl with her hugging them back, while the comet set forth toward the girl's home planet.

**End BGM**

* * *

**BGM: Star Babies (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Everyone was drifting off in a void, with Rosalina towering over them, along with the sound of babies crying. She looked at them with a soft smile. "Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star… and so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way. So… you'll see." She said, smiling at them before disappearing.

**End BGM**

* * *

A butterfly landed on Marisa's nose. "Mmm… achoo!" Marisa exclaimed as she sat up and looked around. "What was that… all… about…? What in the world?" She wondered and looked around, seeing that she was in a different area. The Mushroom Kingdom. "What? What is this place?!" She asked, then looked over to see that everyone else was knocked out on the ground, and then one by one, they awoke.

"Mmm…" Mario groaned as he got up. "Where are we?"

"Looks like… the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi said groggily.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Marisa asked, looking around as she flew up and got a better look, seeing that Peach's Castle was back in its original spot. "Whoa…" She whispered and then flew down, then she helped Reimu up.

"So… if we're in the Mushroom Kingdom… what happened to Gensokyo?" Reimu asked.

"I don't know." Marisa replied, and then they heard a harder growl as they saw Bowser getting up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a train…" Bowser grumbled and then saw everyone. "_Oh__…" _He groaned.

Peach looked up to the sky. "What's that?" She asked, catching everyone's attention as they looked up to see a light shining brightly in the sky.

_"__Yes… All new life… carries the essence of stars… even all of you…" _

"I don't know what _that__'__s _supposed to mean." Bowser grumbled as he walked off back to his castle, grumbling to himself, and then all of a sudden, the ground started to shake underneath them.

"Ugh, NOW what?!" Mokou asked and then a Warp Pipe popped up on the right side of the castle gates.

"A Warp Pipe?" Luigi wondered as they all looked in before Mario jumped in with the rest following, except for Kirby.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby said, looking at the light and then remembered something. "Oh! Poyo poyo!" Kirby pulled out a Smash Invitation, with "To Rosalina" on the back of the letter. "…Poyo poyo…" Kirby sighed, and then Meta Knight put his hand on Kirby's head.

"Don't worry, Kirby. I'm sure she'll come around." Meta Knight reassured.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded with a smile.

"I just hope I won't have to fight her in the tournament. Blegh… the way she took on that boneheaded Koopa gave me the chills." Dedede said before hopping into the Warp Pipe.

* * *

_With the others__…_

"This led to Gensokyo?!" Marisa exclaimed, finding herself back at the Hakurei Shrine.

"This is Gensokyo? This actually seems kind of nice." Luigi said.

"Hey, we can all visit each other all the time now!" Peach grinned.

"Hey, you're right!" Reimu said.

I wouldn't mind hanging out in the Mushroom Kingdom." Sakuya said.

"Quick question, do they have a buffet in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Yuyuko asked.

"Yes. It's called Shy Guy Buffet." Peach replied.

"Sold!" Yuyuko drooled, while Youmu sweatdropped.

"Great." She sighed, and then a gap opened up with Yukari walking out.

"Hello." Yukari greeted. "What did I miss?"

* * *

_At the Smash Mansion__…_

Master Hand groggily got up. "Mmmph… that was weird." He said.

"Is this what they call the Smash Initiation?" A voice asked as Master Hand turned his head to see some new faces walking up, most of them teenagers with one of them looking like a cat.

"Oh! You must be Joker." Master Hand greeted.

"Please, that's my Phantom Thief name." He chuckled. "You can call me Akira."

"Fair enough! Welcome to the Smash Mansion." He said, shaking hands with him. "I see you brought your friends over. That's perfect fine! Come on in, we'll get you situated into Smash Bros." He said as the Phantom Thieves walked in. "Hmm… I wonder where the other fighters are…" He wondered and then looked up to see a glowing light in the sky. "Hmm, curious…"

* * *

_Back at Gensokyo__…_

"Mhm. I see." Yukari nodded. "Seems like you had quite a journey." She said and then smiled at the non-Gensokyoans. "I hope we can be great friends." She said, extending her arm out to Peach.

"Likewise." Peach nodded, extending her arm and both of them shook hands.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

The two Pokemon cheered while the Metroid chirped, while Samus could only chuckle.

"Feels like a new beginning." She said.

* * *

_Up in space__…_

**BGM: Family (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Rosalina looked down at the planet before her while standing in the Gateway. "Thank you… I will watch over you all from beyond the stars." She said and turned around, slowly walking away with some of her Lumas, Polari included, and then hopped off the stairway, walking toward a small building that connected to the Observatory, where she flew up into the sky and activated the Observatory, turning it into a comet and flew off.

However, three Pink Lumas emerged from a decaying Starshroom and then floated up, all three of them chirping.

* * *

"All right, everyone! Let's make a cake!" The girl exclaimed, as she was in the kitchen with a lot of Lumas. "A cake sprinkled with Star Bits. It'll be a Star Cake!"

"Oooh! That sounds like a good idea!" A Blue Luma exclaimed.

"Make way! Coming through!" A Yellow Luma exclaimed.

"Anyone know where the batter is?" A Green Luma wondered.

The girl giggled, watching the Lumas scatter about. _This is my family now. _She thought to herself. _I will stay with them until they__'__re ready to leave the nest, and when they do, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a mother happiest._

A little while later, the girl walked out of the kitchen and looked off into the stars. "Still…" The girl quietly said. "It would be nice to return home every century to nap in my favorite sleeping nook." She giggled with a smile before returning into the kitchen to finish the cake.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Bowser__'__s Castle…_

"Well, _that _didn't work." Bowser said as he was nearing close to his castle with Junior, Kamek and General Guy behind him.

"We'll think of a new plan. We always do." Kamek said and then turned his head in the distance. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" General Guy asked.

"I don't know why… but I have a feeling that that Marisa girl will become quite a rival."

"A rival? That seems uncharacteristic of you!" General Guy said.

Kamek chuckled. "Perhaps I got a few knocks to the head by that woman." He said.

"Aww, that Reimu girl seemed nice." Junior said as they walked into their castle.

"Home sweet home." Bowser said as they walked through the hallways and he walked to his throne… where he saw someone sitting on his throne. "HEY! What are you doing on my throne?!"

"You were so close to conquering the galaxy. Why not do it again?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah? I already tried that once and I failed! What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that we try it again, but this time, you don't kidnap anyone." He suggested. "Besides, I got everything I need after stealing all the metal from that galaxy."

"What are you suggesting, Baldy McNose Face?"

"Baldy McNose Face" chuckled. "I say that with our metal and your Koopa Troop, we will be unstoppable! After all, we worked together before, haven't we?"

Bowser folded his arms. "It's true… we did work as a team before." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"This universe is far bigger than you imagine." He said, holding up a Grand Star. "There are more Grand Stars out there."

Bowser shot a cocky toothy smirk. "It's a deal!" He exclaimed, shaking hands with the man.

**Dr. An Will Return**

**Dr. ****_Eggman _****Will Return**

* * *

**I think the MCU rubbed off on me...**

**So! To those who didn't think of Dr. An being Eggman, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I pulled one right over you! **

**To those who immediately thought of Eggman... i'm not sure what to say but _How? _How did you guess correctly?! Y'all are psychic! **

**Anyway, see you in the next remaster! Touhou Galaxy 2! **


End file.
